


Extra-ordinary

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Dinah Lance, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Incest, Metropolis (DCU), Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Minor Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Minor Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, Star City, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 55,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: There are some people who can’t attribute all the best parts of their life to one particular moment. But Ethan Everett can’t say the same. His life changed radically on a perfectly normal morning in a perfectly normal coffee shop.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Character(s), Dinah Lance/Original Character(s), Kara Zor-El/Dinah Lance, Kara Zor-El/Original Character(s), Karen Starr/Original Male Character(s), Pamela Isley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 35





	1. The Coffee Shop in Question

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:
> 
> 1) I am in no way an expert on DC comics. I’ve done some research exclusively for this story, but I’m warning you now, not every detail will be correct. Similar warning is that while I’ve worked hard to establish that this story’s Supergirl is different than the CW Supergirl, I have watched the Arrowverse in its’ entirety, so some mentions may be more reliant of that source material, though I’ve tried hard to distance this story from the Arrowverse.
> 
> 2) Unlike all other stories on my account, this is NOT a harem story. This is going to be a romantic relationship between an OC and a few DC heroines and villainesses. It will be a polyamorous group, not them all servicing the main character.

The day my life changed forever took place at a small coffee shop in Metropolis.

It was an ordinary Wednesday, and before I headed into work at my soul-sucking 9 to 5. I mean, my hours weren’t actually 9 to 5, but you get the point I’m trying to make. 

So, where was I? Oh, right. Coffee shop, Wednesday morning, life-changing event. Gotcha. The only thing different that Wednesday morning was I’d arrived later than usual, by about thirty minutes, as I’d come from a doctor’s appointment which got me a few hours off work in the morning. So, there I was at my table sipping my mug full of black coffee and scrolling through my phone, when a cute blond girl walks in. 

I say cute, but she was gorgeous, really. She had black glasses placed a little crookedly on her nose, and dirty blond hair pulled up tightly into a bun. She admittedly wore what I could only describe as ‘mom jeans’ and had a blouse on. She looked to be about my age, 25-ish, and looked very late. She kept checking her watch, waiting for the dickwad behind the counter to grab her order, but it was Derek. Derek was an asshole, and never once asked a good-looking woman what she’d like, and ignored most of whatever they asked for. He wanted them to beg, and most days, I didn’t care too much, as I was on my way to work like most patrons, and didn’t have time to argue with Derek.

But the blond girl was obviously late, and beautiful, but I was strictly a Good Samaritan. I sought no kind of reward whatsoever. Yeah right. I slid my phone into my pocket and walked up to the counter. Derek immediately turned to me to ask what I wanted.

”I’d like it if you stopped being such a prick and took her order. She’s obviously late, so stop being a douche and do your job. Oh, and a black coffee.” I grinned at Derek, who looked briefly stunned before hastily turning to the blond. She gave me a grateful smile before launching into a coffee order which I quickly realized was for a bunch of co-workers. Once she finished, Derek set to work. He was obviously scared of any kind of real conflict, and didn’t want to anger me. I wasn’t a particularly jacked guy, but I was fit. I worked out a decent bit, kept myself in shape, but I was hardly a bodybuilder. But to a scrawny charmless guy like Derek, I must have seemed like a badass. 

“Thank you so much. I decided to try this new coffee place that opened closer to my work, but then it took forever. I’m probably going to be late as it is.” the girl smiled.

”No problem. Coffee makes everything better, you know?” I shrugged. She smiled at that.

”True.” she agreed with a laugh, “I’m Kara.” 

“Ethan.” I introduced myself as Derek came back with surprising speed and handed Kara her drinks. He placed the black coffee in front of me, and I reached for my wallet, but Kara cut in.

”Hey, I’ll pay for his black coffee, too.” Kara said, with a small smile at me. 

“Oh, you don’t have to-“ I started, but Kara waved it off.

“It’s fine, seriously. Besides... maybe you could buy me dinner sometime.” Kara smiled shyly. I grinned at that.

”Sounds perfect.” I said, “Long as it’s not too expensive. I’ll pay for a dinner that’s a little more pricey than a cup of coffee, but not a lot”. Kara laughed at that, and I grabbed my phone. Kara took it from me and typed in her phone number. 

“Alright, I will text you after work and we can plan something.” Kara beamed, handing me back my phone. I smiled back at her. I grabbed my coffee cup and returned to my table, as Kara expertly grabbed five coffee cups, as the carriers only made room for four, and I gave her a wave as she left. 

I glanced down at my phone screen and saw her name on it.

‘Kara Danvers’ I mused in my head.

I felt a little lucky at the time, but I would soon learn I’d had _astronomical_ luck. Like, win the lottery big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking maybe shorter chapters for this book? 
> 
> The chapters will definitely be a little shorter than usual at first, as the story’s pretty basic here, but as it develops and more stuff happens, they’ll get a little longer. This is my first adventure with only one girl as a love interest, so we’ll see how the chapters turn out.


	2. Dinner with Kara Danvers

After work, I went home to my very small apartment. Metropolis real estate was a little better than most major cities, but not by a lot. I wasn’t broke, either, I had a decent paycheck. My apartment had one big room which contained a living space, kitchen space, small workout space, and office space. There was a bathroom and then my small bedroom with an attached bathroom. 

I sat on my couch, and propped my feet up on the coffee table I typically ate dinner at and turned on the TV. 

‘Breaking News! Superman was spotted having a fight with what appeared to be a gang of minor criminals calling themselves the Jewel Snatchers. The Man of Steel easily bested them, and the Metropolis City Police Department apprehended them for questioning about the rest of the gang. Now, moving on, rumors have broken out about-‘ the news cut off as I started channel surfing. I’d stopped it at Family Feud, which I was watching with semi-interest, when my phone buzzed. I fumbled for it as I tried not to look away from the screen, but after a second I turned my head to see it. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Kara had came in.

 **Hi! It’s Kara. I was wondering if tomorrow night works for you? Probably about 7-ish?** her text read.

 **Yeah, tomorrow night at 7 works for me. Where should we meet?** I texted back.

 **What about that diner over on 70th and Rose?** Kara replied after a second. I considered that. I’d heard decent reviews from a few work buddies, but hadn’t checked it out.

 **Never had it before, but I’ve heard pretty good stuff. That works for me. See you then.** I typed back.

 **See you!** Kara’s reply came. With a smirk, I got up to make my microwaved dinner. 

———

The next day, I came home from work more than a bit nervous. I wanted to text and ask Kara how formal I should dress, but I answered my own question practically before it finished its’ train of thought. Nice, but not formal. It was a small little diner, and it was a first date. Kara probably wasn’t going to show up in an evening gown, so I shouldn’t show up in a tux. Not that I owned a tux but, you know. I decided on my nicest pair of jeans and a button up light grey shirt, then rapidly considered changing.

I did end up changing the top, to a new shirt I’d gotten a few weeks ago, which wasn’t a collared shirt, just a normal one that looked nice. I arrived first, and grabbed a table in a semi-secluded part of the diner. Kara walked in a few minutes later before I’d even been approached by a waiter, and I knew I’d made the right decision clothing-wise. Kara was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a slightly faded denim jacket over it. Her cheeks were a little pink from the mid-February air, I noticed.

”Hi.” Kara smiled as she sat down opposite me. The waitress came over to take our drink orders, and we placed them.

”So, uh, what do you do?” Kara asked after a beat of silence. I shrugged lightly.

”Boring old office job. Makes enough money to support me, and that’s enough for me. How about you?” I said, aware of how uninteresting my answer was.

“I’m working at the Daily Planet now. My cousin set me up with an internship, which turned into a job, and I really like it there.” Kara smiled that easy smile she seemed to always have. 

“Daily Planet, huh? Cool. Are you a journalist?” I asked curiously.

”In training, I suppose. I’m more of a secretary at the moment, but Clark’s confident I can make it to journalist pretty soon.” Kara answered.

“Clark Kent? Clark Kent’s your cousin?” I blinked. Kara laughed.

“Yeah, he is. Guess you’ve seen him on TV.” 

“Yeah, I have. I watch the news a semi-unhealthy amount.” I grinned.

”Me too.” Kara grinned back. Our drinks came and there was a brief non-awkward silence as we took the legally required first sip of your drink that you take whenever it comes, then resumed chatting. We varied in topics, just sort of getting to know each other. Her blue eyes were sparkling at the end of the date, and I probably looked just as happy. I really enjoyed talking with Kara.

She made me laugh, and had a much more interesting life than mine but never seemed to look down on my boring job or life. Unlike some girls I’d been on dates with, there was practically no awkward small chat times, and definitely no weird silences. 

After I paid for dinner, we walked out onto the street and I shivered a little. Kara did, too, a little later than mine was and almost... artificial, which puzzled me slightly until I met her blue eyes and forgot all about some random shiver.

”I had a really good time.” she admitted with a small smile. Oh, that smile. She was a bubbly person and I don’t think two minutes had passed without me seeing her smile. 

“Yeah, I did too. Perhaps you’d like to do it again?” I asked curiously. She agreed immediately.

”I’d love to. But I don’t want to do dinner again. We should do an activity.” Kara suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. What activity?” I asked her. She shrugged.

”Beats me. I’ll brainstorm and get back to you on that.” Kara said lightly.

”I’ll do some thinking, too.” I said. She nodded. 

“Alright. By the way, you weren’t in the coffee shop this morning. Are you usually?” Kara asked casually.

”I am, but usually I’m there earlier than I was yesterday. I had a doctor’s appointment so I had a few hours off work which I used to bum around and get some coffee.” I explained.

”Oh.” Kara said.

”Sorry you can’t score more time with me.” I teased her. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

”Bye, Ethan.” she smiled at me and started walking away. Cheek tingling from the reminder of her lips on my skin, I turned and walked the other direction, as my apartment was only a few blocks away. 

———

Back home, I flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, only to see a breaking news update, being reported by Clark Kent, ironically.

’Hello, Metropolis. Tonight, a great tragedy has occurred. The unveiling of the new Superman museum went awry when it exploded. Superman arrived soon after but the damage was done. Just under 300 lives were lost, and police are looking into a potential culprit. I’m sure Superman is doing the same, but I urge citizens of our city to stay alert and wary. There could be another attack at any moment, so please report any suspicious things you see to the authorities. Thank you, and stay safe.’ the breaking news segment clicked off, filling me with a twinge of sadness and horror. 

It’s hard to understand tragedies from hearing about them, but once pictures and footage begin to circulate, the rest of the sadness and horror kicks in.

I debated texting Kara about whether or not she saw the news, but decided against it. Her cousin had given the report, she’d hear about it sooner or later. My phone did buzz with a text from my mom, who lived in a small town in the South. 

**Saw the news about the museum explosion. Are you OK?** the text read.

 **Yeah, I’m all good. I was on a date across town when it happened.** I explained.

 **A date? You never told me you had a date!** Mom texted back, clearly excited.

 **I’m 25, Mom. I don’t have to tell you everything I do.** I texted in exasperation. 

**How’d it go? Am I going to get to meet her?** Mom asked eagerly.

 **That was our first date, Mom. It went well, though. I had a lot of fun. More fun than I’ve had in a long time.** I confessed. 

**Awww! Well, your sister’s already gotten herself a husband, so I can hope you find yourself a wife soon enough.** Mom replied. I rolled my eyes. My romantic life was always being compared to my sister’s. At 27, yes she was married to some tortured artist guy. Whatever. 

My phone pinged then, and I glanced down at it, wholly expecting another Mom message, but saw an email from my boss, Jennifer.

**Thoughts go out to the people who lost their lives. No work tomorrow to allow for mourning.**

I recalled abruptly that Jennifer’s teenage son was a HUGE Superman fan, and wondered if she’d lost him tonight. Her email _was_ unusually abrupt and blunt, with none of the flowery language they usually contained. 

Too much dark emotions pressed in then. I was fairly close with Jennifer, and I’d met her kid once or twice at work functions. She was a single mom of two, and I hoped to God her son hadn’t been lost in the explosion. 


	3. The Second Bombing

The following day, considering I had it off, was spent in a very exciting way. But it started off very normal. I woke up to find an answer to my text that I’d sent Jennifer last night, seeking answers about her son’s fate.

 **He’s hurt. Pretty badly, but he’s alive. I’m in the hospital right now, hoping he’ll just wake up.** Jennifer’s text read.

 **Ah, shit, Jen. Do you need me to bring you something?** I texted back. 

**I’d love some breakfast, I’ll pay you back, I promise.** Jennifer texted back after a second.

 **Gotcha.** I texted and got dress hurriedly, and headed to a small pastry shop, and got two pastries, and then I put them in the brown paper bag I got from the cashier, and jogged to the hospital. 

At the front desk, the receptionist looked harried, and the room was crowded. She looked up at me with exasperation.

”What can I do for you?” she asked me tersely.

”I’m looking for Jack Locke.” I told her. She typed into her computer, and told me the room number. I walked down the hall, and the receptionist turned to the next person who’d walked in behind me. 

I poked my head into Jack’s room and saw Jennifer in a chair, tears fresh on her face. She was a few years older than me, probably 30 or 31, and had black hair, dark brown eyes, and a pretty face that seemed plain now.

”Hey.” I said gently. She wiped her face hastily and gave me a watery smile.

”Hi, Ethan.” she faked a normal voice. I sat in the chair beside her and offered her the bag of pastries.

”Take whichever one you want, I’ll have the other one.” I invited. She gave me a grateful smile, and dug into the bear claw. I took the chocolate chip muffin and started eating it. After a moment of silence, Jennifer turned to me.

”Thank you so much for being there. I... I know I’m not always the best boss, but... you’re a true friend to me, Ethan. Always have been.” Jennifer said seriously. I smiled at her a little awkwardly. Just four days ago I’d have been thrilled at her words, as she seemed to want me to touch her. Kiss her, even. But now, with Kara and everything... my thoughts were interrupted when Jennifer closed the space herself and kissed me. I stumbled backwards out of my chair.

”Ethan?” Jennifer asked miserably.

”Jen, I’m so sorry. I... I have a girlfriend.” I told her sadly.

”Since when?” she sniffled. It occurred to me Kara wasn’t technically my girlfriend, but for this purpose, it worked.

”Last night.” I told her.

”What’s her name?” Jen asked quickly, and I blurted out Kara’s name, and my quick, genuine reaction seemed to convince her. She seemed to shrink into herself.

”I’m so sorry, I...” Jennifer trailed off, and I went forwards to hug her, and she clung to me. 

“I still value you as a friend...” I started awkwardly.

”Don’t.” Jennifer said, muffled against my shoulder. I stopped talking and just hugged the miserable mother. Which was about when the building across the street, a bank, exploded. Jennifer screamed.

”I have to go see if anyone needs help.” I told Jen and dashed from the room. I knew Superman and probably Supergirl would be on their way over, but I was close and I could make a difference. I pushed out the emergency exit and dashed across the street to the edge of the charred bank, the top floor of which was standing but unsteady. Faint cries could be heard, and with a deep breath of non-acrid air, I ran into the blaze. 

It was probably the stupidest moment of my life. I ran in, and was almost immediately blinded from the thickness of the smoke. I tripped over something, and turned to see it was a charred body. I almost threw up, except for the sight of the little boy of probably five holding the body’s hand, sobbing. I glanced up at the ceiling, which gave an awful creak. I’d hit a wall as I fell, which had shifted the roof’s weight. I scrambled up and tackled the little boy aside as a part of the roof collapsed. Other parts started groaning, too, and I held the boy close to my chest as I sprinted for the exit, but I wasn’t fast enough. I turned the still-crying boy protectively into my chest and bent, to maybe protect him from the force, but no roof dropped on our heads. I opened my eyes and saw the roof was being held up by Superman.

”Go!” he yelled to me. I did, scrambling out of the burning building as Supergirl flew up to the scene. She walked confidently towards the scene and took in a deep breath, but choked when her eyes met mine. Her eyes were wide and blue and... familiar? I couldn’t place them, but Supergirl quickly looked away and blew out hard, sending frosty air across the thing, putting out the fire effectively while Superman prevented the roof from caving in from the force of the air. Her job finished, Supergirl walked up to me.

”Are you alright?” she asked me with a touch more worry in her voice than I’d expect.

”Um, yeah. I’m all good” I said, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

”Good. How’s the little guy? Is he yours?” Supergirl asked casually, bending down to look him in the eyes. The boy gave her a shy smile, no longer crying though they glistened on his face.

”No, I found him when I ran in to the bank.“ I admitted. She straightened up, wide-eyed.

”You ran _into_ the burning bank?” Supergirl asked quietly. I nodded.

”I knew someone probably needed my help. Like this little guy.” I said. 

“I mean... very noble of you, but you shouldn’t put yourself in danger. Let the heroes and the authorities handle it.” Supergirl chided with a bit more force and emotion behind it than I’d expected. 

“Sure, OK.” I nodded. Just then, a Daily Planet truck pulled up and I wondered briefly if Kara would be on it, then remembered she’s not a journalist. But who did climb out was the famous Lois Lane. A beautiful brunette woman in her early thirties approached me, the boy and Supergirl.

”Hi, Supergirl. Did you save these two?” Lois Lane asked her. I was a little bit starstruck, though it seemed like bad timing. 

“Nope. This idiot ran into the burning bank.” Supergirl huffed. 

“Really?” Lois turned to me, eyebrow quirked.

”Uh, yeah. A friend of mine had a son who was in the hospital after the first bombing. I was visiting her when the bank exploded. I came over to see if I could help, and heard crying from inside the building. I ran in, and found this little guy crying over... well, you know.” I said, not wanting to mention his parent’s corpse. Lois gave me an appreciative glance.

”I’m glad he’s safe, but you really should leave that kind of thing to the professionals. What’s your name?” Lois asked.

”Ethan Everett.” I told her. Lois’ gaze snapped to Supergirl for some odd reason, who wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Well, thank you, Mr. Everett. Why don’t the two of you head over to the hospital?” Lois said, and I nodded, and the boy clung to my hand as we crossed the street, just as the firetrucks started pulling up. 


	4. An Important Conversation

I was seated on a hospital bed, while a nurse applied some soothing cream to a few burns I didn’t even realize I had. Just then, there was a knock on the open door and I looked to see Kara, smiling shyly.

”Kara.” I grinned. The nurse looked between me and Kara, and gave me a knowing smile.

”I’ll be back in five minutes.” the nurse said, and left the room. Kara came forwards and gave me a gentle hug.

”You OK?” she asked me.

”Yeah, I’m fine. How’d you know I was here?” I asked when Kara leaned back.

”You forget my cousin married Lois Lane. And I might have told them about you. She called when you were sent to the hospital.” Kara confessed. I chuckled.

”So Lois Lane knows who I am?” I grinned. Kara giggled.

”It’s so weird you get starstruck over her and Clark.” Kara told me.

”Oh, guess who I met today?” I asked Kara excitedly.

”Who?” she asked curiously.

”Supergirl. Superman was there, but I didn’t talk to him. He saved my life.” I told Kara, and she chewed her lip. She took my hands gently and opened her mouth but the nurse returned to the room.

”Alright, lovebirds. Mr. Everett needs to finish getting fixed up.” the nurse told us. Kara leaned over and kissed my cheek.

”I’ll go grab us some coffee.” she smiled at me, and left the room.

”You’re a lucky guy.” the nurse smirked.

”Yeah, I am.” I smiled. 

———

The nurse finally let me go ten minutes later. I emerged from the hospital room and found Kara sitting in a chair sipping coffee. She looked up and handed me one as I walked up. She stood up, and bumped her shoulder against mine.

”Hey. I need to tell you something important.” Kara said in a low voice.

”What is it?” I asked curiously. 

“Not here. C’mon.” Kara said, threading her fingers with mine.

”Ok. But I want to check in on that little boy first.” I said. Kara gave me a slightly adoring smile which I rather enjoyed as we walked to the room, where a nurse was trying to get the boy to talk to her.

“Any luck finding his family?” I asked. The boy turned sharply to me, and gave me a shy smile. The nurse looked thunderstruck.

”Ask him his name.” she invited.

“What’s your name?” I asked him.

”Leo.” the boy said quietly, his eyes flicking to Kara. She gave him an encouraging smile and he smiled back a little more broadly. 

“What’s your last name?” I asked him.

”Abraham.” he said louder.

”Leo Abraham.” the woman noted down and gave me a smile.

“Thanks for your help.” she said, and I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scrawled my number on it. I handed it to her.

”I’d like to know what happens to Leo, if you don’t mind.” I said. The nurse nodded.

”I’ll put it in his file.” she said, and Kara and I left Leo’s room. Kara bumped her shoulder against mine.

”C’mon.” she said. She pulled me from the hospital out into the alley, secluded from view. 

“What’s so secret you had to tell me out here?” I asked curiously.

”I’m Supergirl.” Kara blurted. I blinked.

”Sorry, you’re what?” I asked, sure I’d misheard her.

”I’m Supergirl.” Kara repeated quietly. 

“Prove it.” I said. Kara removed her glasses and turned her head to the concrete and I gaped as two ultra-concentrated laser beams shot from her eyes. Her eye color returned to its normal blue and Kara replaced her glasses on her nose, a little crookedly. 

“Holy shit.” I said, then paused.

”Wait, why tell me? We’ve known each other like, four days.” I asked. Kara shrugged.

”I have no idea, but when I saw you at that fire, in danger... I couldn’t handle it. I almost completely blew it, and grabbed you to fly away somewhere. Ethan, I’ve _never_ felt like this before. It’s scaring me, honestly.” Kara whispered.

”Kara... what you can do is amazing. But it’s not your job to keep me safe. I don’t want you not saving people because of me.” I said, gently. Kara gave me a smile. I crossed the alley to her, and hooked one arm around her waist, my lips mashing against hers. Kara let out a surprised squeak before kissing back passionately. One of her arms came up to rest on the back of my neck, her fingertips brushing my hair as the other slid around my torso, pulling me against her. I pulled back sharply, eyes wide.

”What? Did I hurt you?” Kara asked worriedly.

“Does that mean Clark Kent is Superman?” I gaped, and Kara laughed loudly, worries forgotten.

”Yes, he is. Now... I think your mouth was being a little more productive than it is now.” Kara teased, and I chuckled.

“Oh, right.” I said, and leaned in to kiss Kara again. The feeling of Kara’s body against mine felt amazing. Her breasts, small and perky pressed up against my chest, her fit arms all over me, and my own arm around her waist and on her cheek. The hopsital door out into the alley opened, and we both turned to see who it was, still holding each other close, though our lips were separated.

“Wow. I’m surprised at you, Kara.” Lois Lane grinned. Kara blushed heatedly.

”Ethan, this is Lois Lane.” Kara introduced me.

”Yeah, we spoke earlier.” I said, and recalled how Lois’ gaze had flicked towards Supergirl when I’d said my name, which made sense knowing she was Kara.

”Right. With Supergirl.” Lois said. 

“He knows. I just told him.” Kara answered Lois’ unspoken question.

”Ah. Did you tell him about...?” she trailed off.

”He figured that one out on his own.” Kara explained.

”I’m right here.” I pointed out.

”Yeah, with your arms around my cousin-in-law, which is beyond weird, by the way.” Lois said, and I hastily moved my arms back from around Kara, and I glanced at Lois.

”Why?” Kara asked my question.

”It’s just you’ve never been in a romantic relationship before. Some people just aren’t built for that, and Clark and I thought you were one of those people.” Lois admitted. 

“Oh. Well, I’m not.” Kara said, smiling sappily at me. I grinned back, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. After Kara shared her biggest secret and we’d kissed in an alley, physical contact seemed natural, even after only four days of knowing each other. 

“As I can see.” Lois laughed.

”So, Ethan, perhaps you’d like to eat dinner with me, Clark, and Kara?” Lois asked curiosity.

”Oh, shit. Is Superman gonna be that disapproving parental figure?” I gasped. Kara laughed.

”You can’t say that kind of thing.” she smiled at me.

“I know, I know. But it’s mind blowing.” I said.

”Hey. It really is an important secret. Not just for Clark, but for Kara, too. You need to keep this secret.” Lois said to me sternly. I nodded.

”Understood.” I said. 

“Good. Oh, and you guys might want to discuss how things are going to go between _Supergirl_ and Ethan, not just Kara and Ethan. Make sure you keep your lovey-dovey stuff to one identity or the other. Not both. Clark and I didn’t realize that, and now most people think Clark Kent is a cuckold.” Lois imparted great wisdom.

”Oh, yeah. I didn’t even think about that.” Kara said.

”Damn, that means I won’t be able to show Supergirl off to all my friends.” I gave a mock disappointed sigh. Lois and Kara both laughed. 

“Oh, and dinner sounds great.” I said to answer Lois’ earlier question. 

“Great. I’ll let Clark know. Do you like Mexican food?” Lois asked. I nodded.

”Yeah, I like anything if you make it spicy enough.” I shrugged. Kara shuddered.

”What?” I asked.

”They have super-senses, so something we wouldn’t consider spicy, they feel it like a ghost pepper. And actually spicy foods? Forget it.” Lois explained.

”Ah.” I said, resolving that Lois would be my navigator on dating a Kryptonian, which by the way was SO FUCKING COOL. At this moment, I was still a little in shock, but when I got home, I had an _epic_ freak out. I was tempted to scream ‘I’m dating Supergirl’ out the window, but that felt a lot like betraying Kara, so I opted out of it.


	5. Meeting Superman

Suffice it to say, I stressed for a while until I decided to just grab my phone and text Kara. 

**How fancy is this Mexican place? I know it’s weird, but I feel like I’m meeting your family and this is serious, you know?** I texted.

 **Someone’s overthinking, lol. It’s not fancy at all. A little hole in the wall that sells AMAZING food. Clark will be dressed nicely though, because he’s coming from work.** Kara responded.

 **Ok. Alright, thanks. What’s the address?** I asked her.

 **I was actually thinking I’d swing by your place and we could walk over together.** Kara texted after a moment.

 **Oh. Like... you’d fly over?** I asked, unable to help myself.

 **Yes, I would.** Kara answered immediately. 

**Kind of breaks the rule Lois like, JUST told us about, but I’m 100% down with that.** I responded. 

**Yeah, yeah. What’s your address? Also, do me a favor and put something orange on your window so I know it’s you.** Kara texted.

I texted her my address and scoured my apartment for anything sticky and orange. I found an unused Halloween sticker from when I’d thrown a little Halloween party for me, my sister, and her current husband but then boyfriend two years back. I awkwardly reached out of my window and slapped the pumpkin on it. Then I set about tidying my place, grabbing all the dishes and putting them in the dishwashers haphazardly, then grabbing all my shed jackets and tossing them in my closet, shutting the door. It then occurred to me that wouldn’t matter, because of X-Ray vision. Ah, well.

I assumed Kara would be coming on my little balcony, so I unlocked the balcony door, and went to get dressed for dinner. Just as I returned to the great room, there was a WHOOSH and I turned to see Supergirl on my balcony, grinning at me. I opened the door for her, despite it already being unlocked for her.

“You look nice.” she smiled at me, a little shyly as I looked her up and down. She looked beautiful, her thighs and midriff on display, and the only thing around her waist was a short red skirt. She’d been dressed this gorgeous earlier today at the burning building, which struck me abruptly as I realized it had all been the same day. 

“Like what you see?” she asked nervously. I crossed the distance between us and our lips met fiercely, one of my hands finding Kara’s hip as her hands grabbed my face. My other hand wrapped around the upper part of her torso, drawing her body closer to mine. When we broke apart to gasp in air, her blue eyes were dancing. 

“Wow. I just made out with Supergirl.” I mumbled. Kara laughed, and nuzzled my neck with her nose.

”It’s cute how starstruck you are.” Kara confessed. 

“Thank you? I mean, you’re like a celebrity. You’re someone HUGE, and I just got fucking lucky enough to meet you in a coffee shop.” I breathed. Kara kissed my cheek.

“You were the hero in that situation.” she assured me. Our lips met again in a gentle, soft kiss, and her body seemed to fit perfectly against mine. 

“Now, I have to get dressed or we’ll be late.” Kara smiled. I pointed out the bathroom, and Kara went to go change, while I just sat on the back of my couch in utter disbelief. How was I so lucky? It just defied belief. Kara came out of the bathroom frowning at her phone.

”What is it?” I asked her, and took in her appearance. She wore a loose emerald sweater and tight jeans, certainly not the mom jeans I’d seen her in at the coffee shop, and couldn’t help but wonder if she wanted to show off her body to me. 

“Br- Batman! Batman and Robin reported some odd sightings in Gotham.” Kara mused.

”You have a Justice League group chat?” I asked her. She shrugged.

”Kind of. We have a special app that Batman made. It has a group chat on that, yes.” Kara said, pocketing her phone.

”Oh, fair warning. It’s possible that at any given time ever I might have to leave quickly to save lives. Just figured you should know before you... you know, commit to a flaky girlfriend and-“ I cut Kara off by kissing her.

”I think it’s awesome that my girlfriend is an honest to god superhero.” I said firmly, and Kara beamed. I offered my arm, but she knocked it aside, sliding her hand into mine instead, walking so close our arms brushed each other’s. 

———

We arrived a few minutes late, as Kara had stopped to listen to a busker, a pleased smile on her beautiful face. I dropped a ten in the busker’s hat, and Kara gave me an eager smile when we kept walking.

“I love this city.” she said to me as we walked towards dinner.

Now, at dinner, I was immensely nervous. Kara cupped my cheek.

”Hey. Calm down. He’s a normal guy, just like you. And please please please don’t call him or me you-know-what.” Kara said to me softly. I nodded, and Kara kissed me lightly before taking my hand and leading me inside the restaurant. It was, admittedly, a hole in the wall. Nothing too fancy, but the smells wafting from that kitchen were just delicious. I spotted Lois Lane and Clark Kent (Superman!) at one table, where Lois was feeding Clark a nacho with salsa on it. She missed and some of it got on his face. He was mid-laugh when he saw me and Kara walk up hand in hand. He hastily wiped the salsa off his face with a napkin, and stood. He offered me his hand.

”I’m Clark.” he said, and I shook his hand. He had a firm grip, unsurprisingly.

”Ethan.” I responded. He gave me a friendly smile and gestured for me and Kara to sit down. I was across from Lois, who gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn’t help but wonder how starstruck _Lois_ had been when she’d found out Clark’s secret.

”So, Ethan, how’d you meet Kara?” Clark asked.

”In a coffee shop. The guy working there is a sexist pig, and I stepped in so Kara wouldn’t be late for work.” I said a little quickly. Kara exchanged a glance with Lois, and Clark gave me an approving smile.

”I see. And what do you do for work?” he asked curiously.

”Boring old office job. I’m in finances.” I said. 

“Ah.” was all I got from that response. The waiter came up and then asked what we wanted. I ordered spicy chicken tacos, Clark and Kara both got steak tacos with no spicy stuff on it, and Lois got a spicy steak burrito. The waiter left, and I dreaded the return of Superman’s evaluation as to whether I was good enough for his cousin. I could spare him the time and tell him I definitely wasn’t but she didn’t seem to realize that yet. 

“Any family?” Clark asked.

“Uh, yeah. My sister lives with her husband in Star City, and my parents live in a small town in the Southeast.” I told him. 

“I have some friends in Star City.” Clark noted, and it took me a second to realize he meant Green Arrow and Black Canary, both Justice League members. 

“That’s so fucking cool.” I muttered. Clark cracked a smile at that and Kara smirked down at her nachos. Lois obviously didn’t hear me, as she looked confused. The food came and I was starving, but tried to force some manners into how I ate. Tacos are hard to eat politely, but I tried my damnedest.

———

“That was great.” I said as the four of us left the restaurant, Kara on my and and Lois on Clark’s.

”Do you two wanna come back to my apartment for game night?” Clark asked.

”Game night?” I asked curiously. 

“Yeah. It’s just board games or something. The real fun game night takes place in, what, three weeks? It’s bimonthly, you see.” Lois told me. 

“The real fun one?” I echoed. Kara leaned in to whisper in my ear.

”They invite some other superhero couples to play party games.” Kara explained.

”Whoa. I didn’t think that kind of stuff happened.” I said.

”It does. You two are welcome to attend.” Clark confirmed, and Kara beamed.

”Guess you do come with some benefits after all.” she teased.

“Well, I’m down with both game nights.” I said. Lois clapped appreciatively and the four of us headed to Clark and Lois’ apartment, which was amazing. I guess being a superhero pays. Oh, shit. It was actually probably Batman, wasn’t it? Then it occurred to me that Kara probably had a real nice apartment, and she’d come over to see my shitshow of an apartment. 

Showing another moment of mood-reading, Kara squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

“You’re not telepathic, right?” I checked. Kara just gave me a wicked grin. We entered and I saw Monopoly already out.

”Clark was enthusiastic about having Kara’s new boyfriend over.” Lois explained as she shrugged off her jacket and put it on a hook. I did the same with mine, and sat beside Kara on the floor around the coffee table the game was set up on.

”Fair warning, Monopoly is cutthroat here.” Clark told me.

“I’m pretty sure it’s cutthroat everywhere.” I grinned, recalling last Thanksgiving where I’d joined my sister and her husband, along with my parents, for a very long and divisive game of Monopoly, which took several weeks to heal from. Kidding. Mostly. Oh hell. Was I expected to invite Kara to those kind of functions now, or did I skip out to hang with Lois and Clark? Maybe I was getting too far ahead of myself. 

I looked up to see Kara and Lois bickering about who gets the dog-looking piece, while Clark held the shoe, satisfied. I grabbed the top hat and the dog, offering it to Kara. She gave me a brilliant grin and a quick kiss while Clark looked at me wide-eyed. It occurred to me I might have just made an enemy in this game. Lois settled on the lantern with a sigh, and the game was afoot.

———

Afterwards, Kara and I were walking down the street, hand in hand. I looked at her.

“You have a really awesome family.” I told her. Kara smiled wistfully, and wondered if her thoughts were far beyond the atmosphere. 

“Yeah, I do. Clark and Lois were a huge help. They helped me be comfortable, and I don’t think I can thank them enough for that.” Kara told me. 

“So... I guess you’re wondering about my family.” I said.

”Well, a little bit. Today was the first time you’ve even slightly mentioned them, and it was only when asked specifically. Did you guys have a falling out?” Kara asked.

”Kind of. They always compare me to my sister. She’s 27 and is happily married while painting, which she loved. I’m 25 and living in a crappy apartment in Metropolis and work in finances, and to their knowledge, single. Well, actually, I told Mom about you by accident. But anyways, we had a big fight at Christmas, and I haven’t seen or spoken to my sister or father since.” I explained. Kara leaned her head on my shoulder.

”They shouldn’t compare you to your sister like that.” Kara stuck up for me. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” I said, mulling over some ideas.

”Hey, would be willing to-“ a loud boom cut me off, and Kara wheeled to see a line of smoke across town. She turned to me just as another boom went off, then a second, then a third. People were in hysterics as a moment of respite came over the city, then four more booms in quick succession. Kara kissed me quickly and full on sprinted towards an alley. I was staring at the skyline, seeing five plumes of smoke, with two behind me. That was seven bombs that just went off. Metropolis was under attack.


	6. Hysterical City

The beginning of a week of suffering started solemnly:

‘Last night, seven bombs went off at important or populated areas. A total of 1100 bodies have been recovered, with only 420 identified. Superman and Supergirl have been spotted helping people and patrolling the skies, watching and waiting. The police warn everyone to stay inside their apartment buildings, and if unable to, try not to cluster or go to popular locales. We have no way of knowing what the next target will be. Stay safe, Metropolis.’ the news broadcast said. I glanced up from my phone to see pictures of the devastation on screen. On my phone was texts from my mother. She was urging me to leave the city, and a part of me was tempted. 

I told her if things got too bad, I would leave, but there was a rush of people fleeing, and the escapees might only end up dead. She reluctantly agreed. I noticed with some numbness my sister never checked up on me, though her husband, Brian, sent me something of a courtesy text. It simply read ‘Are you OK?’. I’d responded with ‘Yes’, and that had been that. 

Over the course of this week, I don’t think Kara ever really went to her house. She rotated between work at the Daily Planet, patrolling the skies, and sleeping at my place, though she slept very little. She was tense, too, I could just feel it in the air, tense the same way the whole city was, though Kara felt more personal responsibility than anybody but Clark. Kara was sharing a bed with me, yes, but it was hardly sexy. Both of us were exhausted, as I was under enough stress from work and just living under constant fear was weary. I think Kara was reluctant to leave my side, and I understood. The night after the seven bombs, she’d showed up at my door with a backpack and asked if she could stay. If said yes, of course, and it had become a week-long sleepover.

The eighth bomb dropped on the eighth day since the last bombing, and it blew up a club, which was surprisingly low-profile for the bomber. The fading tension was instantly back, and Kara didn’t come to sleep that night. I had a suspicion she was out all night. I spent my free time looking through the files that Kara and Clark had divided between me and Lois. I’d visited Lois at her apartment a few times, and we poured over potential bombers. It had been tiring work, but Lois got me enough coffee I could stay up and persevere. 

We had remarkably little to show for it, and Clark and Kara had the same feeling about their patrolling. Most notable criminals weren’t huge on bombs, except the Joker. Clark informed us that Batman had confirmed Joker was still in Gotham.

Back to the drawing board it was. On Day 10, the police of all people got a lead. A man named Jacob Walsh had filed several complaints against Superman, and after some examination, Superman saved somebody at all the spots that were blown up. Walsh was suspected to have a boss higher up, possibly one who was concealing him. 

Clark was horrified to learn that the bombings had been because of him, and Kara and Lois spent the better part of an afternoon consoling him.

That night, Clark and Kara beat themselves up to find Walsh, and after hours and hours and hours of searching, where both heroes were practically too exhausted to fly straight, they found him. 

After 12 days of constant fear, Jacob Walsh had been apprehended, the the bomb threat was over. But Jacob’s boss was still in the shadows, hidden, obscured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter as a little experiment. It features entirely out of the action storytelling as it summarized a longer period of time in a condensed version. Did you like this kind of format for time-lapsing, or would you prefer a simple time-skip?


	7. Betrayal

I woke up the morning after Jacob Walsh was captured and smelled eggs cooking. Glancing to my left, I saw Kara’s spot was empty. I swung my legs out of bed and stood. I was dressed in just boxers. I usually wear a soft, worn T-shirt, but it’s being put to better use right now. 

Kara’s standing at the kitchen, cooking some eggs in a pan. She wears short pajama shorts and the soft worn T-shirt I was telling you about. It was hanging haphazardly off her shoulder and I could see the white strap of her bra. 

“Hey. Figured it’s my last morning sleeping over, so I’d make some breakfast.” Kara smiled at me over her shoulder. I smiled back, though I was a bit disappointed Kara was leaving. I get it, though. We’ve only been together about two weeks, and we have a surprisingly intimate bond. Things probably should slow down just a little. 

“Sounds good. I love eggs.” I grinned. I went to turn on the TV, and saw an instant mood-killer.

’Hello Metropolis. Following the arrest of Jacob Walsh, the man behind the recent terror bombings upon our city, somebody leaked police intelligence that the bomber had a vendetta against Superman. A mass protest has broken out at the police station, a large and angry group of people who want to get Superman and Supergirl behind bars. The police are being pressed to blanket the city in Kryptonite. Private investors such as Lex Luthor have already agreed to help where they can. It seems the city has turned upon its greatest heroes.’ the broadcast continued. I glanced at Kara, who looked shattered. 

“I don’t understand. How can they hate you and Clark so much?” I asked her with a sigh.

“I don’t... I don’t know. All I’ve ever done is protect this city, and now it’s... now it hates me.” Kara sniffled. I crossed the room to her and wrapped my arms around her. Without thinking, Kara pushed me away and I sailed across the room and smacked into the opposite wall.

”Ethan!” she cried out, and was by my side in an instant. The air had left my lungs and I was struggling to regain my breath.

”Ethan, I’m so sorry. It was an accident.” Kara practically sobbed. I took in a deep, desperate breath and then exhaled. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me, a sign of forgiveness. Kara did start crying then, against my shoulder. I felt insanely bad for her. She’d given everything to this city, and after she ran (flew?) herself into the ground every day for a week, the city betrays her and wants to Kryptonite the whole city? I held a sobbing Kara for a while until she was out of tears. She looked up at me with misery etched in every detail of her face. 

“I, uh. I need some air.” Kara said, and I kissed her forehead before she super-speed changed into Supergirl and flew off my balcony. 

“Bye.” I said to myself. 

———

Several hours later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Lois Lane, looking grim.

”Lois? I didn’t even know you knew where I lived.” I asked. 

“Yeah, well, I’m an investigative journalist. Finding out your apartment number is nothing.” Lois said.

”Ah. What can I do for you?” I asked. Lois walked in, and closed the door. 

“They’re not in a good place.” Lois said sadly.

”Kara came over?” I asked. Lois nodded.

”Yeah. So, I made some plans. We’re going to get them out of the city. I’ve reached out to the others who were coming here for game night, and now we’re doing it in Star City.” Lois explained. 

“What, so we’re taking them on vacation?” I asked. Lois nodded.

”Yup. Especially if they’re discussing Kryptoniting the city.” Lois explained. 

“Alright. How long were you thinking?” I asked.

”A week?” Lois shrugged. I nodded.

”Alright, I’ll get packing.” I said firmly. Lois smiled.

”Thank you.” she told me, and left my apartment to let me pack.


	8. Star City

Kara gave me a smile as we walked hand in hand through the airport. Clark and Lois were a little ahead of us, also hand in hand. Lois had refused to let the Kryptonians fly us to Star City. 

“Is this your first time flying?” I asked Kara.

”In a plane? Yes.” Kara said. She seemed in better spirits now that we were taking a break from Metropolis’ newfound hatred for the Kryptonians. 

“That just seems weird.” I grinned at her. She laughed and bumped her shoulder against mine VERY delicately. I noticed that since I’d arrived at Clark’s apartment, she’d been treating me like I was glass. After the push clear across the room, she seemed hesitant to even hold my hand, but she’d done so anyway. 

We boarded the plane, with me in the window seat, Kara beside me, and then Lois and then Clark. We’d gotten lucky with seats as we’d only had a couple hours from when Lois ordered the tickets and now, where we sat on the plane. 

“I think this’ll be good for all of us.” Clark said to the rest of us, and Lois nodded.

———

5 and a half hours later, the plane touched down in Star City, which was on the west coast while Metropolis was on the east. Kara was sleeping on my shoulder, which was impressive considering the rough landing, and my arm was around her. Lois was reading a book while Clark sipped a water. I was content looking out the window. 

I gently shook Kara awake, and she blinked sleepily at me.

”We’re here.” I said, and kissed her forehead. She gave me a small smile.

“Awwww.” Lois said teasingly. Kara rolled her eyes at Lois and disembarking the plane began.

———

As we walked out, I saw a suit-clad man holding a sign saying ‘KENT’. I shot a glance at Clark, who gave me a mischievous grin.

”How’d we get a driver?” I asked.

”Courtesies of Oliver Queen.” Kara told me quietly. 

“Sorry, what? You know Oliver Queen?” I gaped.

”Think about it.” Kara invited. She studied my face as we followed the driver out of the airport. I shrugged. Kara laughed.

“Well?” I demanded. Kara said nothing, just grinned as we walked.

A gorgeous limo sat waiting, and the driver opened it. Clark entered first, then Lois, Kara, and then me. The driver shut the door behind me and I found myself face to face with a blond duo. One was a very familiar blond man with a cocky grin on his face.

”Clark. Lois. Kara. Whoever the hell you are.” Oliver fucking Queen said to us.

”This is Ethan, my boyfriend.” Kara said, and I gave a wave.

”Pleasure to meet you, Ethan. My name’s Oliver Queen, this is my wife Dinah Lance.” Oliver said. The blond woman beside him had huge, fabulous tits, and I could tell she had delicious thighs and curves. I realized abruptly she was the Black Canary.

”Nice to meet you, too.” I said. It clicked as I recognized Dinah as Black Canary. Oliver was the Green Arrow! 

“Does Ethan know about...?” Oliver asked curiously.

”Kara being Supergirl?” I filled in the blank. Oliver nodded. Kara swatted me. 

“What if he didn’t know? He could have been talking about anything.” Kara rolled her eyes.

”Yeah, but he’s Green Arrow. Right?” I checked. Oliver nodded, eyes narrowed slightly.

”Did someone tell you that?” he asked, eyes flicking to Kara.

“No. I solved it by myself. Because of, uh, Black Canary there.” I grinned sheepishly, the reason I knew it was her very obvious. Dinah laughed, and Oliver cracked a grin. Kara facepalmed. 

“Well, welcome to Star City, you four.” Oliver grinned. 

———

The limo pulled up at a honest to god mansion, and I grinned. The driver tried to carry my suitcase inside the mansion, but I tried to refuse. Kara swatted me again and I huffed, both glad she’d stopped treating me like glass and exasperated she kept swatting me. Kara apologized to the driver and dragged me inside by the hand. 

“So, quick question, does everyone here know who Oliver is?” I asked Dinah, as we wound up walking beside her. My suspicions had been correct, her body was fabulous curvy. 

“No. So keep it to yourself.” Dinah said seriously. I nodded. 

“Alright. So... do you and Kara want the same room or different rooms?” Oliver asked, walking up. 

“Different, I think.” I said. Kara agreed. Oliver nodded. 

“Alright. C’mon, Ethan.” Oliver said. Dinah led Kara away and I followed Oliver. 

“So... could you teach me to fight?” I asked Oliver quietly as we walked. Oliver sized me up.

”Yeah. I could teach you to shoot a bow, too, if you’d like. I know what it’s like having to keep up with a superhero girlfriend.” Oliver grinned. 

“Cool.” I mumbled as Oliver showed me my room. I gaped at how fancy it was. Big bed, elegant wardrobe, window with a view of the grounds. 

“Oh. Hey, my sister lives in Star City, is it possible I could go visit her?” I asked.

”Sure. You’re not a prisoner. The drivers are all under orders to take any of you four anywhere you’d like. Just get her address, and tell it to one of them.” Oliver told me, and left me alone. I grabbed my phone.

 **Hey, sis. We haven’t talked in a while, but I’m in Star City and was wondering if I could swing by your place.** I texted her. The response came back a few minutes later.

 **Sure.** was all that came back. I already had her address, and started walking back to the entrance, only to find Kara waiting for me.

”How’d you know I was leaving?” I asked her.

”Superhearing. Mind if I come with?” Kara asked curiously. I shook my head.

”No, you’re welcome to come.” I said. Kara smiled and we walked out of the Queen mansion together.


	9. Ella Everett

The limo pulled up to my sister’s apartment building, and I took a deep breath. Kara placed her hand over mine, and I found strength in that to face the sister I hadn’t spoken to or seen in a year and three months. 

I climbed out of the limo and Kara climbed out after me. We walked into the lobby and I pushed the apartment number button that Ella, my sister, had told me. It buzzed and the door opened. Kara and I walked into the elevator and it started to ascend. 

———

I knocked on the door, and Kara slipped her hand into mine. I glanced at her, and she offered a smile. I turned back to the door just as it opened to reveal my sister.

”Ethan.” she said flatly. Then, her eyes flicked to Kara, and widened. 

“Who’s that?” she asked, and Kara lifted a hand.

”Hi. I’m Kara Danvers. I guess you’re Ethan’s sister.” Kara smiled. Ella shook Kara’s hand, and gave me a surprised look.

”I guess that’s why you decided to man up. You got a girl.” Ella teased. I shrugged.

”I just figured it was time we talk, and Kara wanted to come.” I told Ella. 

“Awesome! Well, Brian made sandwiches.” Ella beamed and let the two of us in.

”Why’d she change personality so fast?” Kara asked me quietly.

”Probably because she didn’t have to tiptoe around the fact I’m single anymore.” I shrugged. Kara didn’t look exactly satisfied with that answer, but didn’t push it. 

“Hey! Who’s this?” Brian asked, and Kara smiled politely at Ella’s husband, Brian. 

“This is Kara, my girlfriend.” I said. Brian lifted his eyebrows.

”She’s a little too pretty for you, don’t you think?” Ella asked jokingly. 

“Yeah, every single day.” I said, and Kara blushed a little while Ella laughed. Brian held up a plate of sandwiches and everyone grabbed one. We sat on the couches, each couple on a couch opposite one another. 

“So, how’d you two meet?” Brian asked as Ella snuggled against his chest. 

“It was in a coffee shop. The guy behind the counter was a complete asshole. Ethan sorted him out for me.” Kara smiled sweetly at me. I grinned.

”Chivalry’s _not_ dead it seems.” Ella winked at me. Kara laughed. 

“Where’d you go on your first date? Somewhere romantic?” Ella asked seriously.

”Why do you wanna know?” Brian asked her.

“I want to see if Ethan did better than you did.” Ella shushed him.

”I picked, actually. We went to a diner. They had good food.” Kara smiled.

”Oh, you asked him out, didn’t you?” Ella laughed. 

“Yeah, I did.” Kara smirked at me. I huffed.

”This might have been a bad idea.” I mumbled. Kara shot me an innocent smile. 

“Well, Brian only took me as far as this couch for his first date. He ordered pizza.” Ella wrinkled her nose.

”You told me you liked pizza!” Brian protested.

”So why didn’t we go to a pizza place?” Ella rolled her eyes. Brian shrugged. Kara giggled. 

“So. What is it you do?” Ella asked Kara. Kara and I exchanged a quick glance. 

“I work at the Daily Planet with my cousin and his wife.” Kara said.

”Your cousin? Who’s he?” Brian asked.

”Clark Kent.” I grinned. Ella sat straight up.

”You’re Clark fucking Kent’s cousin?” she gaped.

”Yes?” Kara said uncertainly.

“He’s _sooo_ hot.” Ella said dreamily.

”Excuse me?” Kara and Brian said at the same time.

“Hush, you. He’s on my list.” Ella hushed Brian. Brian looked very displeased with that.

”You guys have a list of people you’re allowed to cheat with?” I asked the couple dryly. Ella nodded.

”Oh, yeah. I’ve got Clark Kent, Superman, and Batman.” Ella said seriously. She hit Brian’s shoulder.

”Do I have to?” he grumbled. She nodded.

”Fine. I’ve got Scarlett Johansson, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl.” Brian huffed. I choked and Kara swatted my shoulder, trying to suppress a laugh. 

“Everything alright?” Brian asked me. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just surprised you’d pick Supergirl. I mean, she’s pretty meh at best.” I said mischievously. Kara tried hard to not react.

”Well, she’s alright.” Brian said loyally.

”Nah, I think Black Canary’s waaaay hotter.” I said casually. Kara gave me a slightly murderous look and I smirked at her.

”She is pretty great.” Brian agreed. 

“Men.” Ella and Kara said simultaneously. They grinned at each other. 

Kara leaned against my chest then, and pressed a hand against my ribs and pushed just the teeniest bit and I tried not to react. She gave me a fake sweet smile, and I gave her one back. 

“So... I guess I may as well tell you. I’m expecting.” Ella beamed. I gasped, as did Kara.

“Damn, El. That’s crazy.” I grinned. She gave a huge smile.

”I haven’t even told Mom or Dad yet.” she said, and Brian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, also smiling broadly.

”Congratulations.” Kara said to Ella.

“Thanks, Kara. I gotta say, you got real damn lucky, baby brother.” Ella told me. I nodded.

”I definitely did.” I said, and brushed my lips against Kara’s. Kara rolled her eyes and gave me a real kiss, albeit a quick one. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” she asked Ella, who pointed. Kara got up to walk to the bathroom, and Ella turned to me.

”Alright, level with me. Who the hell is she?” Ella asked.

”Huh?” I blinked. 

“No way you got someone THAT amazing.” Ella said.

”El, be nice.” Brian chided. I knew Kara could hear Ella, which would probably cool her towards my sister.

”I got real lucky, I guess.” I said coldly. Ella nodded uncertainly.

“Is she an actress?” Ella checked. 

“No, she’s not. Damn it, why can’t you just be happy for me?” I growled. Brian lifted a hand.

”Let’s calm down everybody.” Brian said. But Ella was already on her feet.

”I am happy for you! But this wouldn’t be your first fake girlfriend scheme.” Ella folded her arms. 

“Hold on.” I said, but she cut me off.

”Remember ‘Jenna’?” Ella said, making air quotes. 

“It was middle school!” I protested.

”It was 9th grade, which is high school! You had Mom and Dad convinced you had a real girlfriend!” Ella exploded. 

“Why do you give a fuck?” I asked, shocked.

”Because I love you! I just want you to be happy, and not have Dad on your back!” Ella sighed, then froze.

”Dad on my back?” I asked curiously.

”Forget it.” Ella said quickly.

”I’m serious. What do you mean?” I demanded.

”Dad told everyone you were gay!” Ella blurted, “You happy?” I didn’t know how to feel.

”What?” I asked.

“Dad told the whole family and all his friends you were gay. That’s why nobody ever asks you about a girlfriend except for me and Mom.” Ella crossed her arms, and wouldn’t look at me.

”Why would he do that?” I asked.

”To get payback for you wrecking his car. He think you’re hiding being gay, so he told everyone your secret.” Ella whispered.

”What? I didn’t wreck his car.” I said.

”I know that, damn it!” Ella huffed.

”I’m sorry. So, what I’m hearing is you crashed Dad’s car, blamed it on me, and now everybody he knows thinks I’m gay?” I said angrily.

”The whole town thinks you’re gay.” Ella whispered. I stared at her.

”Why didn’t you or Mom just discredit him?” I asked. 

“He told us not to.” Ella said.

”He told you not to?” I repeated.

”He beat her.” Brian spoke up. Ella wheeled on her husband. 

“Dad beat you?” I asked. Kara came out of the room then, and from the sadness in her eyes, I saw she’d been listening. She came forwards and hugged me. 

“Let’s go. Just... c’mon.” Kara said. 

“Ella. I never knew.” I said. I stepped forwards and hugged my sister tightly.

”Don’t mention it.” she said into my shoulder. 

“Do you guys have a car? I’ll drive you wherever you’re going.” Brian offered.

”Oh, we already have a driver.” I said.

”What?” Ella asked.

”We’re staying with Oliver Queen.” I grinned. Ella’s eyes widened.

”No fucking way.” Ella shook her head. 

“Way. Look out the window.” I invited. She did, and the Queen limo was still parked there. Ella smacked me.

”You know Clark Kent _and_ Oliver Queen?” she demanded. 

“Kara does. And I guess I do, too. We’re staying at the Queen mansion.” I grinned. Ella exchanged looks with Brian.

”Can we come?” she asked eagerly.

”Nope.” I smirked, and Kara laughed.

”Thanks for the sandwiches.” I winked at Ella and Brian and left the apartment. The second we were back in the elevator, Kara smacked me.

”What was that for?” I protested.

“Black Canary, my ass.” Kara said. I laughed and slid my arms around her and kissed her passionately.

”Sure, she’s hot and all. But I’m a Supergirl fan myself.” I winked. Kara gave me a sappy smile and she kissed me again.


	10. Training

When we returned to the mansion, Kara left to go see Clark and discuss some Justice League stuff. I was just going to head to my room, when the limo driver cleared his throat. I turned towards him.

”Mr. Queen requests your presence in his study.” the driver said.

”Where’s that?” I asked.

”I’ll show you.” he said. I followed the driver into the mansion and down several hallways until we reached a study. 

“Thanks.” I told the driver. He nodded and left. Oliver turned to me, and grinned.

”So, Ethan. You ready to begin your training?” he asked. I grinned.

”Hell yes.” I said. Oliver chuckled, and pushed a button under his desk. A bookcase swung open, and he input a passcode in a keypad, and the metal door unlocked. He pushed it open and I followed. It clicked close behind us, and I imagine the bookcase closed, too. 

We walked down some stairs and into a training room, where a big metal garage door sat closed in front of two motorcycles, one green, one black.

Dinah was already there, with a staff and attacking a dummy. 

“Hey, newbie.” she smiled at me. 

“Hey.” I grinned, trying to ignore how incredible her voluptuous, busty body looked in a tank top and leggings. 

“Alright. So, do you have any fighting experience?” Oliver asked, grabbing a bow off of a rack of them, along with a quiver of arrows. He slung it over his shoulder and hit the bullseye without trying. He tossed me the bow, and I caught it. He handed me an arrow, and gestured for me to shoot. I did, and hit the target, but not the bullseye.

”Not bad.” he grinned at me.

”Thanks. I’ve had some archery practice back in high school.” I said.

”What color you picking?” Dinah asked me, sashaying up to my side. 

“Huh?” I asked.

”There’s already a Green Arrow and a Red Arrow. You gonna be Blue Arrow? Purple Arrow?” Dinah asked playfully.

”What about... Quiver?” I grinned at her. She tapped her lips thoughtfully with a finger.

”I like it. Ollie?” she addressed Oliver.

”Quiver. It’s cool.” he grinned, and handed me a blue bow.

“You should do a blue bow, though. That way you match Kara.” he grinned. 

“Ooh, good idea.” Dinah agreed. Oliver took the green bow back, and swapped it out for the blue one. He handed me a quiver of arrows with blue flyers. I put it over my shoulder, and notched an arrow. Oliver gave me some pointers, and the arrow flew true to hit the target.

”Damn. You’re really a pro.” I chuckled. 

“Yeah. Now, it’s Dinah’s turn.” Oliver said. Dinah smirked. She led me over to the training mats, and she put some boxing gloves on.

”Alright, then. Land a hit. You know how Oliver fights, with the bow as a melee weapon.” Dinah told me. I nodded, and pushed forwards. Dinah ducked under the slash of the bow and punched me in the gut. I bent over like it had hurt.

”Whoa, you OK?” Dinah asked, and I tackled her to the ground. She flopped backwards, and I found myself sitting on her hips. I stood quickly as she blew blond hair out of her face. 

“Well done.” she congratulated me.

”Good job! Dinah’s hard to take down.” Oliver congratulated me. I chuckled.

”Thanks.” I said, and Dinah was on her feet quickly, and threw herself at me. I only had time to widen my eyes before I was flat on my back, Dinah sitting on my hips this time. She gave me a confident smile.

”You were saying?” she looked up at Oliver. I heard an arrow flying and Dinah screamed. I don’t mean in terror, I mean she let out a scream that shattered the arrow into a thousand pieces.

”Holy shit! That was awesome!” I grinned. Dinah stood up off me, and offered me a hand up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet strong enough my chest bumped hers, and her breasts pressed against me a little bit. I quickly stepped back, and grabbed my bow off the floor. 

“Back to work, then.” I said. 


	11. Wandering Hearts

The next day, I woke up sore. After several hours of training with Oliver and Dinah, my muscles ached, but I felt awesome. I’d spent lots of time shooting arrows with Oliver, and sparring with Dinah. Oliver had taught me the basics of fighting using a bow like a sword, and I’d gotten decent with it. I could probably take down a common street thug, though I wouldn’t have a chance in hell at taking out a supervillain. 

There was a knock on the door. I pulled on a shirt and pants over my boxers and I went to open the door. I found Dinah standing there, smiling at me.

”Hey, Ethan. I was wondering if you and Kara are participating in tonight’s game night? I was going to ask her, but Lois said she and Clark went to do something.” Dinah said innocently, but there was a glint of something in her eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure we are. Why?” I asked. Dinah shrugged, and I noticed her tits bounced as she did.

”No reason. You up for some superheroing?” Dinah asked.

“What? I just started training yesterday!” I protested.

”I’ll protect you.” Dinah said a little throatily. A month ago, if Black Canary had talked to me like that I’d have done anything she asked of me. But now I had Kara to think about. 

“I mean... ok.” I shrugged. Dinah flashed me a grin. 

“Awesome. C’mon, then.” she said. We walked down to the secret base, and I found a mannequin with a superhero suit on it. I gasped.

”Is that...?” I trailed off. Dinah nodded.

”Quiver. Oliver and I made it after you left.” she grinned at me. 

“Where is Oliver?” I asked curiously.

”Does it matter?” Dinah huffed, putting her hands on her shapely hips. 

“I guess not.” I shrugged. I admired the Quiver outfit, which was a blue leather jacket with a hood, and thick navy pants made of the same thick material as the jacket. There was also a blue mask that was shaped like an infinity sign. Dinah walked off to change clothes, and I changed quickly into my Quiver outfit. I glanced over towards the other wall and got a glimpse of Dinah’s big tits in their lacy black bra before I hastily turned away. I held my mask in my hand as I walked over to the blue bow and quiver full of arrows with blue flyers. I buckled the quiver around my back and picked up the bow with familiarity. I placed the mask on, and flipped up the hood, and looked at myself in the mirror. 

“Looking good.” Dinah smiled, throwing her arms around my neck from behind, squashing her tits against my back. I wondered if she was having marital issues. She moved back quickly, and when I turned I took just a second to admire Dinah’s outfit. Her impressive tits were in a black corset showing off amazing cleavage. Her thighs were covered in fishnets, her hands were covered in black gloves, and a black choker was around her neck. She gave a pleased smile when she saw me looking and I instantly wished I hadn’t. 

“Remember, call me Canary or Black Canary in the field. No Dinah.” she said firmly. I nodded. She touched my arm with her fingers.

”You’ll be fine, Ethan.” she smiled. I nodded. Dinah sat on her black motorcycle, and not seeing a blue one, I climbed on behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. The door opened and Dinah revved the engine. 

———

Dinah pulled it into an alley, and she handed me a pair of binoculars. I held it up and looked into the warehouse she pointed out. Several thugs with machine guns were walking around in there.

”Looks like we’ve got a target.” Dinah grinned at me, and I swallowed. I nodded, and Dinah slid off the motorcycle and I followed suit. We walked across the street and Dinah kicked the door down as I notched an arrow. I pulled back the bowstring as Dinah ran in, and let the arrow fly. It landed in one of the thugs’ shoulders, and they cried out. I ran in after Dinah, and tackled the wounded man to the ground, yanking the arrow from his shoulder and shot another thug. The others lifted their guns and pointed them at me or Dinah and started shooting.

I ducked behind a crate and they kept shooting. I notched another arrow and shot it blindly over the crate. I presumed I’d missed, as no sounds of pain were heard. Dinah did her Canary scream, and I took the opportunity to lean around the crate and shoot one thug in the leg. I ran forward, and smacked him with my bow, then whipped it around to hit somebody else. I notched an arrow and let it fly to hit the person aiming at Dinah. Dinah did her Canary Cry and sent the thug I’d just shot flying. Someone lifted their gun and shot me in the arm. I gritted my teeth to not cry out as I smacked him across the face with my bow, and kicked him in the balls. 

I heard another Canary Cry, and then Dinah jogged up to me, and to my total surprise, threw her arms around me and kissed me. I was stunned stupid, but kissed back without hesitation, and Dinah pulled back to lock eyes with me. Hers held burning desire, and anger as well. Something in the back of my mind warned against it, but I let Dinah kiss me again, and again and again, until both of our lips were swollen. I staggered backwards after that, barely feeling the wound in my arm.

”I can’t do this.” I said, and walked shakily away from her. 

“Wait.” Dinah said. I turned back to her and found her right in front of me. She cupped my cheek, placing a hand on my hip and then she pressed her tits against my chest.

”I can’t...” I protested weakly, but my resolve was rapidly deteriorating. Dinah leaned in for another kiss, and I hesitated but my lips met hers again and I didn’t hold back. Our lips clashed passionately, her tongue slipping into my mouth and my heart pounded in my ears as Dinah caressed my face. She pulled back with delight in her eyes and she only then stepped back after pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. I leaned against the door as Dinah went to go look at something the thugs had, and my thoughts were a million miles away from here. 

I’d fallen in love with Supergirl. Kara was the girl I wanted, the girl I _had_ , so why the hell was I betraying her for Dinah, a married woman? Dinah came back and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I put my hand on her chest and pushed her back.

”What are you doing, Dinah?” I asked wearily. My cock protested angrily, but my heart and my brain lended encouragement.

”What do you mean?” she asked gently.

”This. Us. I have Kara, and you have Oliver.” I said. Dinah’s eyes flared. 

“Oliver Queen is a jackass. I saw him today sneaking out of the mansion while a blond bimbo waited for him in her car.” Dinah spat.

”Oh, Dinah.” I said sadly. She threw her arms around me and without meaning to, I found myself stroking her mane of blond hair.

”Make me feel better, Ethan.” she whispered, looking up at me with shining, vulnerable eyes. I was torn. I knew no strong-willed person would agree, but I was weak. I didn’t know if I could resist her. I pressed my lips to Dinah’s fiercely and she mewled with pleasure as I pulled her body close to me, my hands groping her big ass and generous curves. Dinah grinded her hips against my hard cock and I groaned. Dinah giggled and kissed down along my jaw and throat, and I pressed my hands to her hips as she started licking along my neck and I shuddered with the pleasure of it.

Dinah drew back, and I attacked her neck, kissing and licking the same way she had. Dinah gave a very erotic gasp and pushed my head off her neck and into her cleavage. Enjoying that immensely, I slipped my tongue into the valley between those magnificent globes, and Dinah whimpered. 

“O-oh.” Dinah managed as my tongue slid across her creamy tits, and she gave a little shudder of delight. 

“Your tongue is amazing.” Dinah panted and she pulled me against her in a tight hug and our lips met for a slow, long kiss. 

When I leaned back, Dinah touched my face.

”Kara and Oliver can never know.” Dinah said. 

“Easier for you than me. Kara’s got super-senses.” I huffed. Dinah gave me a sympathetic smile.

”Sorry, baby. I didn’t think about that.” she apologized. I shrugged.

”The only real problem will be my lips. They’ll taste like you. Your smell I can just pass off as training.” I said. Dinah touched my arm and I winced sharply.

”Holy shit. You got shot.” Dinah gasped. 

“Just a graze.” I waved her off.

“Yeah, right.” Dinah huffed. She slung my arm over her shoulders.

“Dinah, I can walk. It’s my arm not my leg.” I said. Dinah gave me a kiss.

“Shut up.” she said lovingly. I nodded and Dinah took me back to the motorcycle. 


	12. Arrivals

When Dinah and I pulled back into the Arrowcave, I found Kara waiting there arms crossed. She saw the bandage wrapped around my arm and her eyes widened. She was by my side literally instantaneously, and cupped my cheek.

”Are you OK? You trained for one day! Why the hell would you go out to fight crime?” Kara asked me, and then she kissed me. I noticed Dinah had tensed but when Kara didn’t react, she immediately relaxed. 

“I handled it.” Dinah spoke up.

”Like hell you did! My boyfriend got shot!” Kara spat. 

“Kara, calm down. I’m fine. I just got grazed.” I said. Kara looked at me intensely.

”If you’re sure.” she relented. 

“I am.” I said, and kissed her forehead. She gave me a small smile.

“I’m not done with you, though.” Kara said angrily to Dinah. Supergirl and Black Canary stared each other down, while I just walked away. I winced in pain a little bit as I took off the jacket of my suit and tossed it aside, and looked at the bullet hole. It had gone quite deep, though the bullet fortunately hadn’t landed in my arm, but it was quite bloody. 

“Hey. Looks like Kara is the same kind of protective that Clark is.” Lois smirked at me.

”Guess so.” I grinned. Lois examined the wound.

”I’m not great at wounds. Clark doesn’t get hurt, you know?” Lois sniffed. I nodded.

”I’ll get him patched up.” Oliver said, walking up with Clark. 

“I’ll defuse that, then.” Clark said, walking over to Kara and Dinah. Oliver grabbed some bandages and disinfectant and soon had the wound cleaned and bandaged.

”Practice makes perfect.” he grinned. I grinned, too, but I couldn’t forget what Dinah had told me about Oliver. Of course, it then occurred to me I’d done the same damn thing to Kara. 

“Well, our guests will be arriving soon.” Oliver said, and Lois clapped her hands together.

”I’m excited. We’ve had a lot of doom and gloom in Metropolis recently.” Lois smiled. Oliver nodded. I glanced over to where Clark was standing between Kara and Dinah, and both girls had their arms folded and displeased looks on their faces. 

“I have a feeling that rivalry might explode tonight.” Lois confided in me and Oliver. We nodded.

———

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on my bed while Kara fussed over my wound, despite it being fine.

“Kara. I’m good, really.” I said, taking her soft hand and pulling her into my lap. Kara gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

”I don’t want you to think you have to be a superhero for me to lo- care. For me to care about you.” Kara quickly edited her response. I chuckled, and pushed a strand of blond hair out of her face and kissed her gently. Guilt bubbled up inside me, and I tried hard to ignore it. But I couldn’t. I laid back flat on the bed, pulling Kara down with me and rolled so I was on top of her, her petite frame pinned under me, her small breasts squashed against my chest. We kissed again passionately, and Kara touched my cheek. My hands reached for the hem of her shirt, but she stopped me. 

”Ethan... we can’t have sex.” she whispered.

”Why not?” I asked, hurt.

”I’m a virgin.” she said meaningfully.

”Oh. Well... I’m not that experienced myself.” I admitted. 

”No, you don’t understand. My hymen is still intact. You really think you can break it?” Kara said.

“Oh. So you’re not saying you don’t want to have sex with me.” I realized. 

“I absolutely do want to have sex with you, Ethan. But I physically can’t. You’d hurt yourself.” Kara whispered.

”What about your weaknesses?” I asked.

”What?” Kara blinked.

”You have weaknesses. I’m not saying it has to be Kryptonite, but your power comes from the yellow sun, right?” I checked. Kara nodded.

”So, you spend long enough without sun, you’d become human.” I summed up. Kara’s eyes widened and she kissed me.

“You’re brilliant, and I love you!” Kara beamed and she kissed me fiercely, but when she pulled back she was blushing furiously.

”I love you, too.” I smiled. A memory rose up, of my tongue between two enormous tits, but I pushed it down. Kara slid her arms around my neck and we shared a much longer kiss. 

———

Kara and I were sitting on a couch, hands casually threaded. Oliver had called everyone to the living room. Two new couples had arrived, the guests Oliver had mentioned earlier. One of the four newcomers was immediately obvious.

“You’re Starfire!” I gaped. She smiled.

”She goes by Kory when she’s undercover.” her companion, a boy a few inches shorter than the orange skinned goddess (not literal goddess, mind you).

”Yes, I am under the cover.” Starfire affirmed. I tried to work out what constituted as under cover for a 6’4 orange alien warrior. Then it occurred to me she had human eye contacts in instead of her usual bright green eyes.

”Yeah, it’s not a great disguise.” Kory’s friend shrugged.

”I’m Dick Grayson.” the boy said, extending his hand.

”Ethan Everett.” I shook his hand. 

“I see you’ve done the impossible. Got Supergirl to like you.” Dick grinned.

”Wasn’t that hard, actually.” I shrugged with a smirk. 

“Tell him who you are.” Kara urged Dick.

”Fine. I’m Nightwing.” Dick rolled his eyes.

”Whoa. You’re huge over in Gotham.” I said, stunned.

”Does he always get this struck by the star?” Kory asked Kara curiously. Kara laughed, and nudged my shoulder as I sat back down.

”Yeah, he does.” she grinned.

“I’m Barry Allen. The Flash.” the blond sitting beside a pretty redhead girl spoke up.

”Cool.” I grinned.

”I’m Iris West-Allen. I’m not a superhero.” the redhead smiled. I nodded.

”Are you a hero?” Dick asked.

“In training. He’s shaping up to be a Oliver Jr.” Dinah gave me a playful smile. 

“What’s his name? Yellow Arrow?” Dick chuckled.

”My color’s blue, actually. To match Supergirl. And I go by Quiver.” I grinned.

”Not bad.” Barry chuckled. Dick and Kory were about my age, 25, while Barry and Iris were in their early thirties like Clark and Lois. 

“So, I’m pretty hungry. You guys wanna grab some lunch?” Lois spoke up.

”Uh, if you guys are all OK being associated with Starfire.” Dick shrugged. 

“Not so much.” Oliver shrugged.

”I’m confused. You’ve all done game night before, right?” I asked.

”It’s our first one, too.” Kory answered. I leaned back against the back of the couch and Kara leaned against me. 

“I can go grab some food.” Barry offered.

”Oh, yeah. Because you’re fast.” I grinned. He shrugged.

”Something like that.” he agreed. 

“I like the pizza.” Kory spoke up.

”Me too.” I seconded. Everyone quickly agreed on pizza, and Barry zipped off in a flash of gold lightning. Kara laughed at the amazement on my face. 

“I wish I was fast.” I said. 

“Mm. I’m fast enough for both of us.” Kara winked. Dinah looked a bit ill at that, and her eyes glittered when mine met hers. I hastily turned away from her, and turned to Dick.


	13. Game Night

The rest of the evening was entertaining, to say the least. Even before 10, the official start time to game night, the five couples were gathered in the little living room, and wine and pizza were dished out liberally. 

“So, then I kicked the bastard in the face.” Dick grinned. Clark grinned.

”That’s not what I remember.” he chuckled. 

“No, no. I’m pretty sure it is. Then Barbara told me how great a job I did.” Dick frowned.

”Dude, you’re so fucking wrong!” Oliver laughed.

”Kara, care to weigh in?” Clark gestured to her. She was snuggled against my chest, a glass of wine in her hand, and my arm loosely around her.

“No, no. I wasn’t even there, remember? I’m not Justice League.” Kara laughed, a beautiful melodious sound. 

“You should be.” Barry frowned.

”You’re goddamn right.” Lois winked at Kara.

”Ethan! You’re quiet tonight.” Dinah spoke up.

”Well, I’m not very well versed in the world of heroes.” I shrugged lightly.

”You’re a vigilante already.” Dick commented.

“I went on one outing. I just don’t know the world as well as you do.” I chuckled.

”We’ll get you up to speed.” Barry promised.

”No Flash puns!” Iris smacked his shoulder lightly. 

“It was an accident! I swear!” Barry cried out as Iris kept smacking him. Everyone started laughing. 

The big grandfather clock struck 10, and Oliver’s face split into a broad grin.

”It’s game night time, everybody! For our two new couples, I’ll rehash what that means. From 10-12, it’s mostly PG-13. 12 onwards is R. Sometimes NC-17.” Oliver began.

”I don’t understand.” Kory muttered. 

“Meaning after midnight is swinging.” Oliver said bluntly. I choked abruptly and Kara gave me a slightly concerned look. Dick looked similarly concerned, and Kory was just confused. 

”Swinging?” she asked.

”Swinging is usually sexually open couples who mix and match partners on certain nights. Which is kind of what we do, but not exactly. We play a game called Nine. It’s nine rounds of sexy times, and partners switch each round. But it’s completely random. Hypothetically, you could get the same woman nine times in a row. Or it mixes up a little. There are NO resets, except if Clark gets Kara, because that’s just weird.” Oliver explained. Us newcomers looked apprehensive, but we nodded slowly.

”I mean... I’m ok with that.” Dick spoke up, his eyes lingering on Kara in a very uncomfortable manner. 

“Me too.” Kory agreed.

”I’m ok with it.” I said. Kara gave me a very worried look. It clicked for me.

”Oh, it’s not like, full on sex is it?” I asked instead of Kara. Oliver glanced sideways at Clark.

”You can choose not to do that, yes. But refusal to do one of the rounds does lead to a forfeit. Those are non-sexual, by the way. Usually.” Oliver nodded. 

“Alright.” I grinned. Kara nodded. 

“But its not 12 yet. Which means... Truth or Dare.” Lois spoke up. 

“Alright. Shall we adjourn to the parlor?” Oliver smirked.

———

We settled on to 10 cushions spaced evenly around a flat wooden square that was set out especially for tonight, I gathered. 

“Alright. So, doesn’t matter how you sit. As host, I’ll be going first.” Oliver said, and Oliver grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and placed it in the middle. Inside were a huge number of paper slips.

“Dares?” I asked.

“Truths, actually. The dares are self-chosen.” Oliver grinned. Oliver settled on a cushion and looked at me. 

“Alright, Ethan. Truth or dare?” he lifted an eyebrow. I decided abruptly I feared his dares.

”Truth.” I shrugged. 

“Good choice.” Lois mumbled from my right.

Oliver drew a piece of paper from the bowl.

”Oh, and I didn’t write these. My half-sister Emiko did, so. Fair warning.” Oliver shrugged, before unfolding the paper. 

“Ah. Ethan, other than Kara, who is the hottest woman in this room, in your opinion?” Oliver asked. I cast my glance around the group, more out of pretense than anything else.

”Uh, Dinah.” I grinned a little sheepishly, not daring to look over at Kara. Dinah gave a small smile and Oliver chuckled.

”Alright Ethan, ask your question.” Oliver nodded to me.

”Uh... Dick, truth or dare?” I asked.

”Truth.” he answered immediately. I grabbed a slip from the bowl and read it.

“Dick, what was your most embarrassing superhero moment?” I asked.

”I fucking fell over while trying to chase down a mugger.” Dick huffed. Chuckles and laughter broke out among the group. Dick hastily spoke up.

”Kara! Truth or dare?” he asked.

”Truth.” she smiled. Dick drew a slip and read it.

”Kara, what is the absolute oldest age you would agree to date?” Dick read.

”Never thought about it. Probably 40 is the cutoff.” Kara shrugged. Kara looked at me.

”Truth or dare?” she asked, eye twinkling.

”Dare?” I asked uncertainly. She laughed.

”Sing me a song.” she smiled innocently. My eyes widened. Oliver was laughing, and I was baffled.

“What song?” I managed. 

“Mm... something by Katy Perry.” Kara giggled. Blinking, I broke into an absolutely awful rendition of ‘Roar’, which I only knew because Ella had gone through a phase where she loved that song. Kara applauded after I finished, and gave me a quick kiss.

“That was wonderful.” she smiled.

”As a man with superhearing, I respectfully disagree.” Clark grinned. 

“Shut up!” Kara called good-naturedly.

”Alright, uh... Kory, truth or dare?” I asked. She blinked.

”Is the dare always a song?” she asked.

”No.” Oliver shook his head.

”Dare.” Kory smiled. 

“Make Dick the weirdest alcoholic beverage you can make in the kitchen.” I grinned.

”Where is the kitchen?” Kory asked with a bright smile at a worried Dick.

”I’ll show you.” Iris said, climbing to her feet. The two girls left.

”Do we continue?” Oliver asked.

”No, let’s wait.” Lois spoke up. 

“Ethan, you do realize you just told an alien to make me the weirdest drink she could think of, right?” Dick huffed.

”Yeah, I do.” I grinned. Clark chuckled, and Barry laughed.

”Shall I break out the stronger stuff?” Dinah asked the group.

”Hells yeah.” I chuckled. 

Dinah went over to the same cabinet Oliver had gotten the bowl from and grabbed a bottle of bourbon.

”Fancy.” Dick grinned. Dinah poured me a glass first.

”Thanks.” I said.

”No problem. Always happy when someone seconds a motion for stronger alcohol.” Dinah smiled. She then poured several more cups and everyone except Kara took one.

”I’m not a huge drinker.” she apologized. I noticed Barry add a drop of a red elixir to his bourbon. He noticed me looking curiously.

”Oh, my metabolism is too fast. I can’t get buzzed without a super concentrated liquor. So, a friend of mine whipped this up. A drop of this will do roughly the same thing a glass of bourbon will do to you.” Barry explained. 

“Huh. That must be weird.” I said, taking a sip of bourbon. Kory and Iris returned and Dick gaped. Kory held a cocktail glass filled with something that I thought was vaguely inspired by a piña colada, though with much more weird fruit.

“Is that a lemon wedge?” Kara wrinkled her nose. 

“Bottoms up!” Oliver cheered. Dick took it and drained the whole thing without stopping. His eyes flew open and he gasped.

“So... much.. lemon.” he shuddered violently. Everyone burst out laughing. 

“Did you like it?” Kory asked sweetly.

”Loved it.” Dick wheezed. 

“Alright. Kory, your turn to ask.” Clark nodded.

”Iris. Truth or dare?” Kory asked.

”Truth.” Iris smiled.

”We might have to put a no truth rule in place.” Dinah tapped her chin. Kory drew from the bowl.

”Other than partner’s name here, who would you most like to see naked in this room?” Kory read. Dick and I locked eyes with each other and tried not to laugh like idiot schoolboys, and I hastily looked away to meet Kara’s blue eyes. Hers were just as amused. 

“Clark.” Iris professed. Clark took it stoically, while I suspect I would be reduced to a blushing mess. Sure, Iris didn’t stack up to Kara, Kory or Dinah, but she was a damn fine representation of the human species. A few weeks ago, she’d have been the hottest woman I’d ever seen. 

“Alright. Dinah, truth or dare?” Iris asked.

”Dare.” she said with a mischievous grin. 

“Come with me.” Iris said deviously, and I realized the quiet redhead might be much more fiery than I’d realized. Dinah and Iris left the room. I turned immediately to Kara. She rolled her eyes.

”That would ruin the fun.” she said.

”Damn. You sure you’re not telepathic?” I joked. 

“I’m sure.” Kara winked. When the two girls returned, I could see immediately what had happened. Dinah’s massive tits bounced and jiggled in her slinky black dress, and while Iris was shamelessly holding a lacy black bra made to hold some big melons. 

“Who wants this?” she asked curiously. Dick and my hands’ both shot up. With a laugh, Iris tossed the bra to Dick, who looked immensely pleased. 

“Alright, guys. New rule in place, no more truths.” Oliver said.

”Great. Ethan, dare 1 or dare 2?” Dinah asked me, eyes glittering with mischief.

”Dare 2.” I said as calmly as I could.

”Alright. You picked the tamer one. Unlucky. Now, pull out your phone and send a dick pic to the seventh person in your contact list. You can go out in the hall if you want.” Dinah said. Eyes wide, I opened my contacts list, and my heart missed a beat when I found the seventh person.

”Oh, Dinah. Don’t make him do that.” Kara said.

”Ooh, who’d I get?” she asked.

“His sister.” Kara said. Dinah burst out laughing, clapping her hands together. Oliver gave an easy grin.

”You heard the dare. You chicken?” Dinah smirked.

”No. No, I’m not.” I said firmly. 

“Good. Oh, and you can’t tell her it’s for truth or dare. Invent whatever excuse you want, but it can’t be that.” Dinah said helpfully.

I walked out into the hall and gave a quiet huff. I glanced back and forth to make sure no staff were present before pulling out my cock. I snapped a picture that highlighted its’ size.

Never so thankful my girlfriend’s last name started with a D and mine an E, I sent Ella the picture, along with a message saying “Enjoy, Kara”. I walked back in.

”Show the group.” Dinah demanded.

“What, the picture of my dick?” I gaped. She nodded. Cheeks reddening a little bit, I tossed my phone to Dinah, who caught it easily.

”Aw, cute.” she winked. I wondered if she meant the message or the photo and felt suddenly inadequate. She tossed the phone back, and I caught it. I showed Kara when she asked, and she pushed my shoulder.

”Now your sister will think I’m a nympho!” Kara protested.

”Better than her thinking I’m a weirdo.” I shrugged.

”Pick somebody?” Oliver reminded me. 

“Oh, right. Oliver. Dare?” I asked.

”Dare works.” he grinned. 

“Ok, uh... oh! Call a random number, and try to get a date with whoever picks up, without saying ‘Hey, I’m Oliver Queen’.” I said. Oliver grinned.

”Sounds good.” he said. He went around the group and each person gave a random digit. I picked 6 after Lois did, and Kara picked 6 as well. The phone call began, and everyone quieted down. I took a long sip of bourbon. 

Oliver put the phone on speaker. 

“Hello.” he said.

”Hey. Who’s this?” a gruff male voice grunted. I almost spat out my bourbon as I tried not to choke while fighting back laughter. Kara was grinning, too.

”This is Henry Stone. You wanna go on a date? I can get hard as a stone, just like the name says.” Oliver said in a flawless stereotypical gay guy imitation. The ones on TV that are just so ridiculous you know they’re actors trying their best? 

“Man, shut the fuck up.” the caller huffed and hung up. Everyone burst out laughing. Oliver looked a little embarrassed at it, though he kept on a brave facade.

“Damn good one. Hey, Kara, go kiss Dick for, eh twenty seconds?” Oliver said a little cruelly. I was taken aback at how quickly he’d gotten angry, but maybe Clark Kent and Barry Allen weren’t people who usually riled him up? Maybe embarrassment like this was a new experience? Who knows? Kara gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged, and my eyes found a worried Dinah’s. The rich blue tones of them gave me some measure of assurance. Kara kissed Dick emotionlessly for twenty seconds, and then hurried back to her cushion, looking unhappy. 

“Clark, why don’t you give Oliver a heat vision hair cut?” Kara snapped.

”Whoa. This isn’t a hostile game, guys. I didn’t think it would reach this level of-“ Barry was cut off by Oliver throwing his bourbon glass at Barry. It hit him in the shoulder, a mere graze, and the thought occurred to me that perhaps Oliver was very, very drunk? The bottle of bourbon was sitting between him and Dinah, and I had seen him refill a few times. 

“Oh, hell.” Dinah said quietly. Oliver lunged at Barry, but Clark was there.

”He’s a mean drunk.” she warned. Oliver backhanded Clark and slid under the man’s arm to land a hit on the surprised Barry Allen. Clark grabbed him around the stomach and hauled his ass off.

”Does that mean no Nine?” Lois asked, almost disappointed.

”Sorry. I didn’t think Oliver would act like this.” Dinah said, clearly flustered.

”I guess we’ll head to bed, then.” Iris spoke up. Everyone assented quickly.

”Ethan. Mind if I talk to you?” Dinah asked me as everyone was leaving.

”Uh, sure.” I frowned. Kara shrugged and kept walking. We had different rooms anyway, wasn’t like she was waiting for me.

”So, your training regime might be just me tomorrow. Oliver’s been angrier recently, and I think it’s-“ Dinah cut herself off after enough time had passed. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. My hands found her hips and I kissed back, our lips mashing together. I felt Dinah’s bra-less tits squash against my chest.

”Wanna spend the night together?” she breathed directly in my ear so quietly I barely heard it. I shook my head. Dinah looked disappointed but not unsurprised. Dinah placed a more caring kiss on my lips, and cupped my cheek. Against my better judgement, when Dinah leaned back, I leaned in, and took her lips in a dominating kiss. Dinah yielded instantly and eagerly, her body pressing and almost liquefying against mine. The kiss went on long enough that both of us were gasping slightly when I leaned back. Dinah nuzzled my neck with her nose and then walked out. I grabbed my cup of bourbon and took a long, long sip. 

I walked unsteadily back to my room, and stripped down to my boxers. I drained the last of my bourbon and crawled into bed. Sleep came quickly for me, and it was filled with dreams of two different blond women with blue eyes vying for my attention.


	14. The Canary

I woke up the next morning, and felt a surprising warmth in bed beside me. My eyes opened wide, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Kara sleeping peacefully beside me. One of her arm was thrown over my side, and her soft hand was on my stomach. 

I enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s small breasts pressed against my back, no bra just a soft, worn T-shirt I was pretty sure was mine. 

“Hey. Sorry for bursting in the middle of the night.” Kara murmured.

”Thought you were sleeping.” I said, flipping around to look Kara in the eyes. She gave me a soft kiss, and I felt even worse for my encounters with Dinah. I don’t know why I kept allowing it. I just wasn’t strong enough to resist that sexy, sexy woman’s advances.

”So, why’d you come? Bad dreams? Not that you’re not always welcome, by the way.” I added hastily. Kara giggled gently, and she kissed me again softly.

”I just didn’t want to be alone.” Kara murmured. I pulled her against me, and we shared a deep, loving kiss. I knew what I had to do. What I had to be strong enough to do. But the fear of losing Kara was just too great. 

“Kara... I have something to confess.” I mumbled. She looked up at me, curiously. I opened my mouth, but my phone buzzed and cut me off. Relief flooded through me as I grabbed it.

 **Wrong number, bro. Never realized you were packing tho, lol** Ella texted.

 **Thanks? Weird compliment from my big sister, but whatever.** I texted back. Kara laughed as she read over my shoulder. 

“So, you were saying?” Kara asked as I put my phone down. I swallowed hard.

”Kara... I wasn’t... oh, hell. Kara... Dinah came onto me, and... I didn’t exactly stop her.” I managed. Kara stiffened. 

“She did what?” Kara asked.

”I’m not blaming her. It’s not like she raped me. But... I just wasn’t strong enough to resist her seducing.” I said. Kara rolled out of bed and stood up, hands on her hips.

”Look, Ethan. I know we’ve not talked about exclusivity or anything. Hell, I know Dinah’s got better curves and tits than I’ll ever have. But I didn’t think you would betray me like that.” Kara said angrily.

”I know. God damn it, I know. But I could have just hidden it from you. I didn’t. I couldn’t.” I said. Kara’s eyes softened just the tiniest bit. 

“I appreciate that. Really. But I just can’t believe you. How many times have you cheated on me? Did you have sex with Dinah?” 

“No. No, it was just kissing and groping.” I said flatly. 

“Look. I need some time to think, you know. Feel free to go shack up with Dinah.” Kara said and stomped out. I blinked.

”Ugh, that went horrible.” I groaned. I started getting ready, and as I pulled a gray hoodie over my head, a knock sounded. I opened the door, expecting Kara, but it was Dinah instead. She wore a tight-fitting gray tank top and jean booty shorts, which just killed me. 

”You told Kara?” she demanded.

”I couldn’t keep it a secret. Sorry.” I said. Dinah hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me against her.

“At least now I have you all to myself.” Dinah murmured. Dinah’s melons squashed against my chest felt incredible. I took a deep breath.

”Dinah, I can’t.” I mumbled.

”Ethan, you’re single now.” Dinah rolled her eyes.

”You know, you got so pissed at Oliver for cheating on you, but that’s exactly what you and I did to Kara.” I said angrily. Dinah blanched.

“Ethan. Do me a favor and shut up.” Dinah kissed me angrily. I let out a small noise of protest, but after a few seconds of her lips dominating mine, I kissed back, and wrapped my arms firmly around Dinah. Guilt roared in my ears, but I knew she was right. I was single, and-. This was stupid. 

I pushed Dinah back, and the blond let out a long, exasperated sigh.

”Jesus. The first guy I cared about wouldn’t stay faithful, and the second guy’s too faithful.” Dinah growled. I sat on the bed.

”Dinah, I really do like you. But... I... I don’t know if I can be with you, and... fuck this is hard.” I put my head in my hands. Dinah came forwards and sat beside me on the bed, sliding an arm around my shoulders. 

“It’s ok. I know you’re a good guy, and that’s why I’m so deeply enchanted by you. No good guy has ever given me the time of day. I was too wild, or too unsettling. Ethan, I really do care for you.” Dinah murmured. I turned to look at her, and she pressed her lips to mine in the gentlest kiss possible.

”Continuing to kiss me might not be the best strategy.” I chuckled. 

“We can take it slow, Ethan. I’ll even wait for you, if you decide to try it again with Kara. It’s so weird how close you’ve gotten to me in such a short time.” Dinah said kindly. I wrapped my arm around Dinah loosely and leaned in for a gentle kiss. She kisses back lightly, clearly afraid if she pushed too hard, I’d back off. 

When I leaned back, Dinah gave me a shy smile.

“That was nice.” she said. I sighed deeply. 

“You wanna watch some TV?” she asked me, touching my face. I nodded. We crawled back onto the bed, properly, and I pulled Dinah to my chest, and turned on the TV.

I stroked her golden locks, and Dinah gave me a gentle smile. She leaned up to kiss me, and my lips met hers in an impossibly gentle kiss. 

Just then, the television, which was playing a game show rerun, switched to an emergency news broadcast. 

‘The supervillain General Zod has taken Metropolis hostage until Superman reveals himself. The mayor is currently chained up in front of Zod’s new throne in the city hall.’ the news broadcast said. I heard a boom and looked out the window to see two figures with red capes flying away. Dinah came to join me, sliding her arms around my neck, and pressing her massive rack to my back. The move was so reminiscent of Kara’s earlier today that my heart broke.

Dinah kissed the back of my neck.

”She’ll be fine.” Dinah said only slightly tensely.

I turned to face her, and Dinah’s arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around her, and stared down at her beautiful blue eyes.

”Dinah... I can’t do-.” I said, but she kissed me to stop my words. I reluctantly kissed back.

“Dinah.” I said firmly, and she stopped kissing me. 

“Ethan, I know you’re struggling with the morality of me versus Kara, and I understand that. I do. But I just want you to know, I really really like you. I don’t want you to leave me.” she whispered anxiously.

”Dinah, I can’t commit to you.” I said.

”I know that, babe. I’ll give you some time to think. I don’t want to force you into anything, despite what I’ve been doing for the last few minutes.” Dinah smiled a little shyly and then she placed a quick kiss on my cheek and left. 


	15. New York City

I was anxiously waiting for news about the Zod situation for several hours. Thankfully, nobody came to visit me, and I simply scrolled through social media while the news played in the background.

”Oh. It appears an update is coming in from Metropolis.” the announcer spoke suddenly. I looked up from my phone and watched intently.

”It appears that General Zod used Kryptonite traps to incapacitate the super cousins. Despite the best efforts of Superman and Supergirl, Metropolis has been claimed by General Zod of Krypton.” the news announcer sighed. I scrambled off my bed and ran to the Arrowcave, and found everyone already gearing up. Dinah, already dressed as the Black Canary, walked up to me.

“Ethan, you’re untrained. I’m so sorry, but there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go to fight a Kryptonian.” Dinah shook her head. I sighed.

”Barry, ready?” Oliver asked. The Flash nodded and he and the Green Arrow vanished before the Flash was back. He took Starfire and Nightwing then returned, walking up to me and Dinah.

”Well?” he asked.

”I’d like a ride to New York. And Power Girl’s address.” I said. Dinah’s eyes widened.

”You’re a genius!” she smiled and I suspected if Barry, Lois, and Iris weren’t present, she’d have kissed me.

”Got it.” Barry nodded. Between one instant and another, I went from the Arrowcave in Star City to an alleyway in New York. I blinked, and looked around. I wore a backpack I hadn’t had before, which was odd. I checked my pockets and found a slip of paper with an address on it. I pocketed the paper and slid the bag off my back to see its’ contents. To my surprise, the bag had my Quiver suit in it, along with my bow in its’ collapsed form, and two quivers full of arrows.

I grinned and zipped the bag up quickly, sliding it over one of my shoulders. I pulled the address out and asked for directions, found a map, and started walking.

———

I wound up at a tech company called Starrware. 

“This is not an apartment.” I huffed and walked inside. I’m sure that in my hoodie and jeans, I didn’t exactly fit in. 

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?” the secretary asked nervously. This was awkward. I didn’t exactly wanna ask to see Power Girl. I glanced down at the paper in my hand and saw the name written hastily under the address, which I’d barely noticed before.

”I’m here to see Karen Starr.” I said, trying to sound professional. 

“Do you have an appointment?” the secretary asked.

”Well, no. But a mutual friend said I should come see her. I have a message from him.” I said.

”What’s the name of the friend?” the secretary asked curiously.

”Barry Allen.” I said. The secretary consulted a list.

”Hm. Alright, top floor.” the secretary waved me on. I hurried to the elevator, and as the doors shut I couldn’t help but wonder why Barry hadn’t just deposited me in Karen Starr’s office.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I walked down the hallway to the double doors with ‘Karen Starr’ on a placard to the side. 

I walked through them after the security guards gave me a casual look. The blond at the desk looked up, and my breath caught.

“Kara?” I blurted before I thought about it. The woman, presumably Karen Starr, laughed.

”No, no. My name is Karen Starr. You’re Barry’s friend, right?” the woman asked. I nodded.

“Excellent.” Karen came forwards around the big desk and I caught my first good look at her. She wore a pantsuit with the jacket shrugged off and I couldn’t help but spare her incredible bust a glance. They were HUGE! I thought Dinah’s were divine, but Karen’s were out of this world! A G cup, at least.

”So, how can I help you?” Karen asked, a knowing smile on her face.

”Oh. I, uh... do you get the news up here?” I asked. 

“I could, but I’ve been busy. By the way, I don’t think we’ve met. You are?” Karen asked.

”Ethan Everett.” I said, and Karen shook my hand.

”Nice to meet you. So, why have you come for my help?” Karen asked.

“Well, General Zod’s got Clark and Kara trapped in Metropolis. He used Kryptonite, but I read on a fan blog that you’re immune to Kryptonite.” I said. Karen laughed.

”Yes, I’m immune to Kryptonite. Do you happen to be a hero? I’ve never even heard of you before, so who are you?” Karen asked, completely detailing the conversation.

”Well, I only got into this superhero world because I started dating Kara Danvers, who’s obviously Supergirl. So... I got pulled into it. We’re currently on a break of sorts, but I still want to save her. And to answer your question, I’m in training as Quiver. I’ve been working with Oliver and Dinah.” I explained.

”Hmph. Alright, get suited up. There’s a bathroom over there.” Karen pointed. I hurried over and pulled everything out of the backpack and changed quickly, cramming my clothes into the backpack and leaving it there. I walked out with the bow slung over my shoulder, two quivers of arrows shaped to both fit comfortably on my back making an ‘X’. I placed my mask on my face, and flipped up the hood. Karen stood there in a very revealing outfit I easily recognized. A skintight white suit with the same flowing red cape as Clark and Kara. The white suit showed off Karen’s body, which was thicker than Kara’s by a lot. Karen was curvy and busty and thicc, and her suit was designed to show that. A window located on the chest of her suit showed off gorgeous cleavage of those big G cup tits squashed together. Power Girl put her hands on her hips.

“Not that a girl doesn’t mind the attention, but we gonna go or what?” Karen asked.

“I’m ready. How are we gonna get there?” I asked. Karen smirked.

”What, Supergirl never flew you around?” Karen asked. I walked forward and to my slight embarrassment, Karen grabbed me bridal style and flew off. We landed neatly outside the city hall, amongst the other heroes. Barry tipped me a nod, and Dinah looked exasperated. Dick and Oliver were trying very hard not to study Karen’s eye-catching tits. 

“So. You guys ready?” Karen asked. Kory nodded. Power Girl led the charge forwards, bursting through the door. Black Canary was on my left as we ran into the city hall. General Zod moved with startling speed, tackling Karen in mid-air. He had a cluster of rent-a-thugs which was surprising. Dinah and Dick sprinted towards those. Kory flew up to help Karen fight Zod, while I moved with one focus. Clark and Kara flanked Zoe’s throne, kneeling on big stone pedestals, with collars and shackles, each of which had a big piece of Kryptonite in them. 

I rushed to Kara, who gave me a weak smile.

“Good save.” she managed. I pulled one of the arrows from my quiver and tried to pick the lock with it, with no luck. 

“Canary!” I shouted. Dinah was by my side startlingly fast for someone without super speed of any kind. 

“Can you blast their chains?” I asked. She nodded.

”I’ve got this. Go help Nightwing.” she told me confidently. I notched an arrow and let it fly towards one of the thugs brawling with Dick. I ran towards the group, grabbing an arrow from my quiver and stabbing it into one guy’s thigh before smacking him across the face with my bow. I blocked another one’s attack with my bow, and kicked him in the balls. Dick was doing much better than I was, tearing through these guys like they were paper, but they just kept coming! Flash, who’d been using his speed to run up the walls, then jump off and land on Zod, keeping him distracted while Kory and Karen fought him, zipped over to help, and the rent-a-thug army was taken care of. 

Oliver, who’d been shooting arrows into the clash in the air, turned as Dick and I ran up beside him.

”Need some extras?” I asked, offering Oliver one of my quivers.

”Yup.” he said, and took it. I grabbed my bow and saw an opportunity. 

“Flash!” I shouted. He was by my side instantly.

“What’s up?” he asked. I offered him two explosive arrows.

”Put those in his back or something, and I’ll blow the fuse.” I said. Barry nodded and zipped off, then zipped back down. I pushed the button and two explosions went off on Zod’s back distracting him. Zod gave a savage cry and swiped his heat vision back and forth. Dick tackled me out of the way of one, but it sliced open Oliver’s leg pretty badly. Karen flew up, then tucked herself into a ball and cannonballed Zod, knocking him out of one of the walls. Starfire and Power Girl chased after him. 

“Quiver!” Dinah called. I turned to see she’d gotten Kara free. I ran over and slid one of my arms around Kara. 

“I’ve got you.” I murmured to her.

”Good work.” I told Dinah, who gave me a pleased smile. I half-carried the weakened Kara to a seat against one of the walls, and knelt in front of her chair.

“Are you OK?” I asked her.

”I will be.” Kara promised, her blue eyes looking devoid of their usual brightness and vibrancy.

“If you’re sure.” I said firmly. Kara touched my cheek. 

“I’m sure.” she said. I touched Kara’s leg.

”I’m going to go help.” I said.

”No, please. Stay. Super fights are dangerous, and I don’t want you in one.” Kara pleaded. I hesitated.

”Please?” Kara asked, lacing her fingers with mine. I nodded.

“Fine.” I agreed reluctantly. There was a loud crash and Zod’s body dropped to the floor of the city hall, cracking the linoleum floor.

Power Girl and Starfire flew down much more gracefully. I slid an arm around Kara and helped her stand as the group moved to congratulate the flying heroines. Karen’s blue eyes, which reminded me so much of Kara’s found mine. She came forwards and wrapped an arm around me in a partial hug, though I still got her melons squashed against my chest.

”Thank you for telling me my cousins were in danger.” Karen smiled. Then, the news people flooded in. Power Girl walked forwards to give a statement, and Black Canary came up beside me quietly, her fingers brushed mine gently. Kara looked between me and Dinah warily. Pictures starting being snapped, and I tried to listen to whatever inspiring speech Karen was giving, but my mind was elsewhere. 

Namely the two polar opposite superheroines fighting over me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be simply Ethan/Kara/?, but it’s now going to be Ethan/Kara/Dinah/?/?/?. So, not quite a harem, but enough girls to spark some excitement. Of those three question marks, one is a woman who shifts between good and bad allegiances.
> 
> I think a little group of six is plenty, and I’m trying to write it less like a harem and more like a polyamorous group. So if you’re looking to see some Kara/Dinah, you will down the road. 
> 
> The story is still going to be relationship based, rather than sex-based, but the very first sex scene (which will be Ethan/Kara) is coming soon. 
> 
> I don’t know how long this story will be. Frankly, the chapter ‘Game Night’ which is two chapters prior to this one, was pushed back twice, because more story just kept popping up. 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying ‘Extra-ordinary’. One of those three empty slots is still being debated, so if you leave a comment, you could affect who ends up filling it. 
> 
> -SilverFalcon0000


	16. Difficult Conversations

I returned to my apartment a few hours after the fight, while the more seasoned heroes helped tidy things up. It was four days until Metropolis was wholly back to normal, except for the residual hatred for Superman and Supergirl. 

The fifth day after General Zod’s defeat, I sent Kara a text.

**Can we talk?**

**Sure. I’ll come to your apartment.** Kara responded quickly. 

Five minutes later, Supergirl walked through the perpetually unlocked balcony. 

“Hey.” I said to her a little awkwardly. We hadn’t talked since the fight with Zod, and we certainly hadn’t addressed the canary in the room. 

“Hi.” she smiled just as awkwardly. 

“We haven’t gotten a chance to talk I know you’re, uh, busy, but I missed you.” I said. Kara gave me a slightly bitter look.

”I wouldn’t think you would, considering you had Dinah to comfort you.” Kara said venomously. 

“Kara, I haven’t spoken to Dinah since Zod, either.” I told her truthfully. Kara blinked.

”Oh.” was all she said. 

“Look. What happened with Dinah, I mean... I never meant for that to happen. I hope you can believe that. I never intended to cheat on you. Things just kind of happened, and I wasn’t strong enough to stop myself. I’m not blaming Dinah. It was my fault, 100%. I just want you to know I never meant for any of it happen.” I said.

”But it did, and I can’t forget that.” Kara crossed her arms. 

“I know. I’d just like another chance.” I said. Kara studied me.

“What if Dinah approaches you again? You’ve shown me you can’t be trusted.” Kara said. I sighed.

”I understand.” I said miserably. Kara gave me a hard look.

”Ethan, I really care about you. But I won’t be with someone who doesn’t stay faithful to me.” Kara growled. I hung my head.

“Ok.” I said. Kara touched my arm and I looked up. She kissed my cheek.

“Look... Ethan, if you break things off with Dinah, for real, I’d be happy to get back together, but just know that there won’t be another chance. You mess up again, we’re done.” Kara said firmly. I nodded.

”Ok, good. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Kara said with a smile. Then, she left as quickly as she’d come. I grabbed my phone and texted Dinah.

**Hey. We need to talk. You still local?**

**Yup! By the way, is this good or bad news?** Dinah texted back immediately. 

**Bad.** I texted. 

**Oh. I’ll come to you, then.** Dinah said.

 **How do you know where I live??** I asked.

 **Don’t worry about it, babe** she texted back.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Dinah standing there, looking fabulously sexy. I couldn’t keep my eyes away from her cleavage, and she knew it. She placed a hand on the back of my head.

“Dinah.” I protested as she kissed me passionately. I pushed her back a step. She pouted.

”Let me guess. You’re getting back together with Kara.” she said distastefully.

”Dinah, I don’t understand what you’re doing! You’re married, and-“ I was cut off by Dinah pulling me in for a hug.

“You don’t get it, Ethan. Of course you want Kara, she’s a good person, like you. Me? I’m a mess. If I wasn’t hot, you wouldn’t have come within a mile of me, but if Kara wasn’t hot, you’d still like her. You’d still want to be with her.” Dinah said miserably. I wrapped my arms around Dinah.

”Dinah, you’re not a mess.” I whispered. Dinah looked up at me with shining blue eyes.

”Like hell I’m not.” Dinah shot back. 

“You’re amazing, actually.” I said seriously. 

“Only when I’m with you.” Dinah said shyly.

”Don’t lie to me.” I shook my head.

”I’m _not_.” Dinah said fiercely.

”You can’t seriously believe you’re better around me!” I said in disbelief.

”I do! Damn it, I want to do good by you!” Dinah said, and she kissed me. To my surprise, I found myself kissing back. Dinah had bared her soul to me, and now I felt like a horrible person. Which... could have been the point. I doubted it, as I didn’t think Dinah was that manipulative.

“Dinah... I don’t know what you want from me.” I said miserably.

”I love you, Ethan Everett. And I know you don’t love me, you love Kara, but I love you.” Dinah said firmly.

”Oh.” I said quietly. Dinah did seem like the kind of person to fall in love hard and fast. But did I love her? She was right, I did love Kara, but she wasn’t 100% right, in that I didn’t love her. 

“See? I’m not angry at you, Ethan. I’m not.” Dinah rushed to tell me. I decisively pulled Dinah towards me, and knowing I couldn’t take it back I said it.

”I love you, too.” I said firmly, and kissed her. A very surprised Dinah kissed back, and her hands gripped my face tightly and I grabbed her hips firmly, and our bodies collided. 

“I... I didn’t think you...” Dinah said, beaming. I smiled back, but my heart was a war zone. Thoughts of Kara and Dinah battled it out. I didn’t know how the hell I’d gotten so simultaneously fortunate and unfortunate. I kissed Dinah again.

”I have to go. You’re, uh, welcome to stay.” I invited her.

”For the night?” Dinah asked curiously.

”I don’t know yet.” I admitted. Dinah nodded, and gave me a quick kiss. I left the apartment and walked almost in a stupor to Lois and Clark’s apartment. I knocked and Lois answered the door.

”Hey. I, uh... I need to talk to somebody.” I said, feeling lost.

”Of course! Come in!” Lois invited, looking worried. 

Lois and I sat on the couch, and she invited me to tell her about my problems. I did, and while Lois looked uncertain addressing her cousin-in-law’s relationship, she listened carefully.

”So... you’re in love with both.” Lois summed up. I nodded.

”Right.” I said.

“I think that Kara feels like you’re picking Dinah over her. And I want you to know, that’s not anything she said. That’s what I’m telling you based on what you told me.” Lois said.

”Hold on. Kara talked about me with you?” I asked. Lois winked.

”That’s confidential. Anyways, I think if you genuinely care about them both, you need to tell them that, together. Don’t keep doing it one-on-one. Don’t let either one feel like a sideshow.” Lois advised.

”Wow, that’s... great advice.” I realized. Lois smiled.

”Happy to help.” she said.

”But seriously, Kara talks about me?” I asked. Lois laughed.

“Get out.” she said playfully. 

———

I called Kara to my apartment and she looked surprised to see Dinah leaning against the wall, wearing one of my hoodies. I’d come back to find her wearing it, sexy cleavage top covered up. 

“What is this?” Kara asked curiously. Dinah shrugged.

“He won’t tell me.” she said.

”Alright, well, I called you both here to talk. I got some advice to tell you the honest truth, at the same time. So here it is. I love both of you. And I don’t, no, can’t continue on with either of you while the other one is upset and left alone. So...” I trailed off awkwardly.

”So you want a threesome.” Dinah said bluntly.

”I mean... I wouldn’t call it that, exactly, but that’s close to my idea, I guess.” I admitted. Kara leaned on the back of my couch.

”So... you love Dinah?” she asked a little bitterly.

”You’re missing the point, I think. He’s saying he loves you, too.” Dinah pointed out. 

“Uh, yeah. I am”. I grinned nervously. Kara took a deep breath.

”I mean... I guess I’m ok with it. I really don’t want to lose you. But I don’t want to have to share a bed with Dinah.” Kara wrinkled her nose. Dinah chuckled.

”Uh... so, do you guys want alternating nights or something?” I shrugged.

”No, I think you can just lay in the middle and it’ll be fine.” Dinah crossed her arms. Kara sighed.

”Ok... so, I was thinking we could do pretty regular date nights, one on one, as to not always be around each other.” I suggested. Kara did smile, then.

”That works for me. Except... this apartment’s pretty small. Mine’s not much bigger, so... do you two want to split the cost of a bigger apartment?” Kara blushed.

”Sure. I’m in a hotel anyways.” Dinah shrugged.

”Oh, you still have to divorce Oliver!” Kara realized. Dinah sighed.

“Yeah, I’ll have to go back to Star City for a few days. But I’m coming back, trust me.” Dinah said, glancing over at Kara. She nodded.

”I guess we’ll wait until you get back to apartment shop.” Kara said. Dinah came forwards and gave me a kiss. Kara looked away, and Dinah wheeled on her.

”Hey! This isn’t going to work if you get all huffy whenever we so much as kiss.” Dinah said.

”You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Kara hung her head. I stood back, letting the two girls have their moment. Dinah wrapped her arms around Kara in a hug.

I half-expected Dinah to kiss Kara, but I was wrong. Dinah simply kissed Kara’s forehead, and pushed the younger girl towards me. I grabbed Kara’s hands and pulled her in for a kiss, too. Dinah came up to us, and slid an arm around each of our waists. I turned to kiss Dinah, too, and Kara kissed my neck playfully. 

Jesus Christ, Lois Lane deserved a thank you and several gift baskets.


	17. Gotham City

After our acceptance as a poly amorous group, Dinah regrettably had to leave, to break things off with Oliver. I’d asked her to push it off, but she’d refused. 

“I don’t want him coming here, and potentially hurting you.” Dinah had said. Kara had agreed, and so Dinah had taken a trip to Star City.

———

Two days later, I was lounging on my couch watching television. After my extended getaway to Star City, I’d been laid off from work, and so I spent most of my days looking for work or watching TV, currently the latter. There was a knock on the balcony door. I sighed and stood to open it. I found Kara standing there, smiling. She was carrying a pizza box and an opened envelope.

”Can I come in?” she asked.

”I’ve told you a million times, Kara. Just walk right in. The balcony’s always unlocked.” I chuckled.

”Which is wildly unsafe.” Kara commented as she entered my apartment. 

“So you claim. But I think you’re forgetting I live on the seventh floor. Who’s gonna climb seven stories to break into my apartment?” I shrugged. 

“Some supervillains can fly.” Kara pointed out as she headed into the bedroom. Kara had brought over a pile of her clothes, which I kept in a drawer besides Dinah’s clothes, in case they ever needed a change out of superhero attire. 

Kara came out in a light grey T-shirt and pajama pants. She sat beside me on the couch, and pushed her glasses up her nose. I gave her a quick kiss, and opened the pizza box. I handed Kara a slice, then grabbed one for myself.

”Whatcha watching?” Kara asked, looking at the TV.

“Uh, _Iron Man_.” I said.

”Oh, I love that movie.” Kara smiled.

”It’s a little weird you love superhero movies.” I commented. 

“And why is that?” Kara retorted, lifting an eyebrow. I laughed and pulled her against me. She gave me a kiss that tasted like pizza.

”Mm, I love pizza.” I grinned when she pulled back. She laughed and snuggled up against my side to watch _Iron Man_. 

———

“So, I actually came by for a reason tonight.” Kara said after the movie finished, grabbing the open envelope. She handed it to me, and I pulled out the letter inside.

“Kara Danvers, you are cordially invited to the birthday party of Bruce Wayne on February 19th. The event will be at Wayne Manor in Gotham City.” I read aloud, and looked up, gaping.

”How many billionaires do you know?” I asked in shock.

”Just those two, I think. Bruce Wayne’s also a superhero, can you guess who?” Kara asked me.

”He is, really? Uh... he lives in Gotham, so probably... is he Batman?” I asked in a whisper. 

“He’s Batman.” Kara affirmed, also in a whisper. 

“That’s so fucking cool.” I grinned.

”Moving on,” Kara laughed, “I got a plus one. You feel like coming?”.

”February 19th... that’s tomorrow.” I said.

”Yup.” Kara smiled.

“I’m in.” I grinned.

“Awesome! I’ll let him know.” Kara said.

”Wait, so will the whole Batclan be there?” I asked.

”I’m pretty sure they don’t call themselves that. Bat Family, I thought.” Kara noted. I waved her off.

“Whatever. Will they all be there?” I asked curiously.

”Dick’ll definitely be there. Probably Barb. Um... huh. Maybe I should just let you find out.” Kara stopped herself, seeing the eager look on my face.

“Damn you, woman.” I sighed. Kara giggled and pulled me atop her. My body covered her more slender one easily, and we kissed, one of her arms coming up to wrap around my neck, while the other arm’s hand ran through my hair. Kara and I kissed for a long time, her small, perky breasts squashed against my chest. 

———

The next day, I woke up in bed. Kara’s body was nestled against mine, and I took a second to study her. Her blond hair was a splash of gold across my dark pajama shirt. She lay in the crook of my arm, our legs tangled together. Her lips were pressed to my arm, which had come up to wrap around her at some point in the night. I lay still, hoping Kara would stay asleep. I had a tendency to wake her up whenever I woke up, as she obviously had super-senses. 

Kara leaned herself up on one elbow and gave me a sleepy smile.

”Hey, Ethan. I wanna do what you discussed. I’ll have to talk with Clark, see if it’ll work, but I want to do it.” Kara told me. 

“You’re gonna tell Superman you wanna have sex with me?” I spluttered. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

”The worst he’ll do is give you the protective cousin speech.” Kara said dismissively.

”Yeah, but he has laser eyes.” I pointed out. 

“I have laser eyes.” Kara said, and I shrugged.

”But Superman seems like a protective guy.” I said.

”Oh, he is. Trust me.” Kara giggled, and I reached up for a proper kiss.

”Ooh, nope.” she said, touching a finger to my lips.

”I have some killer morning breath. My toothbrush still in your bathroom?” Kara asked, standing. 

“Yeah, right drawer.” I groaned and grabbed my pillow to hopefully catch some more sleepy time. But that ended abruptly when Kara hit me with a pillow.

”Hey!” I protested, and she hit me again. I lunged for her, but she scampered away, grinning. I slid across the bed with grace and pinned Kara to the wall. She flipped me around so she had me pinned.

“Almost had me there.” she winked. I hooked an arm around Kara’s waist and flipped it around again, pushing Kara’s back to the wall and kissing her fiercely.

”You know, your morning breath’s not great either.” she murmured when I pulled back. I chuckled and leaned back from Kara.

”Now, get dressed. We’re headed to Gotham!” she cheered. I gave her a grin and headed into the bathroom. Kara came out onto the balcony with me, and she slid under my arm. I was wearing a winter coat over a T-shirt, and jeans. In my backpack was my bow and a half-full quiver, along with two different outfits for tonight, one a fancy suit, one a more casual but still nice outfit. Kara had placed a rosy pink cocktail dress in my backpack as well. She’d come out onto the balcony as Supergirl, and I looked at her lovingly.

”So... you ready to go?” Kara asked me curiously. I nodded.

”Yeah, let’s go.” I said. Supergirl picked me up bridal style, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. It wasn’t a particularly masculine position, but I loved flying with Kara. She’d told me without question this was the only position she felt safe enough flying with me, so I’d agreed. As we were flying, I felt my phone buzz. A few minutes later, Kara touched down in Gotham, around the back of Wayne Manor. It was an imposing thing, I noticed. I pulled my phone out, and read the text that was, surprisingly, from Karen.

**Hey, Ethan! Wondering if you had plans for tonight?**

“You’re in a relationship with Karen, too?” Kara demanded.

”Firstly, no, I’m not. And secondly, I don’t think you can be jealous even if I was, because she’s technically you.” I noted. Kara huffed.

”Whatever. If you’re not in a relationship, why is she asking you out?” Kara asked curiously.

”Hell if I know. Maybe she just means a friendly night out?” I shrugged. 

**Sorry, tonight doesn’t work. I’m at Bruce Wayne’s birthday party. Rain check?** I texted back. Kara rolled her eyes.

”What?” I asked defensively.

“You are insatiable!” she laughed.

”Technically, I’ve not had sex with you or Dinah, which is pretty good restraint, I’d say. And I’m being purely platonic with Karen.” I shrugged.

”Sure. I believe you.” Kara winked.

”Seriously! Two girls is enough.” I said.

”Really? No exceptions? What if Wonder Woman came onto you?” Kara teased. 

“Is that likely?” I asked in wonder.

”No, it’s not. Then again, I never thought you’d be able to catch Dinah, much less the both of us.” Kara joked.

”Nah, you were terrified about me getting Dinah.” I shook my head knowingly.

”Shall we head inside?” Kara changed the subject abruptly, cheeks a little red. I grinned and agreed. As we walked, my phone buzzed with Karen’s response.

**Sounds good!**

“So, who else is here?” I asked.

”Hell if I know.” Kara shrugged. I laughed. We entered the Wayne Manor, and Supergirl turned into a whooshing tornado and suddenly she was dressed as Kara Danvers again, hair up, glasses on, and sensible clothing. 

“Ready to go meet Batman?” she grinned at me.


	18. Batman’s Birthday

As it turned out, we needed the fancier clothing options. The little evening party was far from little. It was huge, and tons of well-dressed Gotham citizens came to celebrate Bruce Wayne’s birthday. It was clear by the look on Bruce’s face whenever a camera wasn’t pointed at him that he didn’t want all this commotion. He’d greeted Kara politely, and I’d seen Clark and Lois floating around the party, too. To be honest, I was expecting Oliver and Dinah to appear. I wondered how much Dinah had already told Oliver, and just how broken up they were. 

“Hi.” a voice said. I turned to find a beautiful redheaded young woman about my age, smiling at me. The redhead was sitting a wheelchair, wearing an elegant black dress that clung to her decent-sized breasts (probably a cup size down from Dinah’s) and showed off a little cleavage. 

“Hey.” I smiled back. 

“So, who are you? I don’t remember you at any of Bruce’s events.” the redhead asked.

”I’m Ethan Everett. I’m Kara’s plus one.” I said. The redhead looked thunderstruck.

“Kara found somebody and didn’t tell me about it? That breaks several best friend rules.” she huffed.

”So, who are you?” I asked.

”Barbara Gordon. Do you know about Kara’s, uh, other job?” the redhead asked curiously.

”You mean the super-cool one?” I asked. Barbara laughed. 

“Alright. Do you happen to know where she is? I can’t exactly see over people’s heads.” Barbara made a small noise of frustration. I craned to see over the vast number of heads across the manor’s first floor.

“No, I don’t see her.” I shrugged.

”Do you think she can hear us?” Barbara asked curiously.

”Not sure. Probably not, because of all the talking.” I shrugged.

“Oh. That makes sense. So... you met anyone in Kara’s line of work yet?” Barbara asked curiously.

”I’ve met Dick, Kory, Barry, Iris, Clark, Lois, Oliver, Dinah, and Karen.” I answered.

”So... do you know who I am?” Barbara asked hopefully.

“Not a clue.” I admitted. She laughed.

”I’m forcibly retired anyways. I used to be closely associated with Bruce.” Barbara lifted her eyebrows. I racked my brain. Then, it clicked suddenly. The ginger hair, the wheelchair.

”You’re Batgirl, aren’t you?” I whispered. Barbara gave me a pleased smile.

”Correct. Since my accident people seem to have forgotten all about me. Even the pervy guys have moved on.” Barbara shrugged. 

“Whoa, you know those guys exist?” I gaped. 

“We do have the Internet.” Barbara laughed.

”Well, she, uh, you, were always one of my favorites. Not for pervy stuff! Just, uh, generally speaking.” I hastened to add. Barbara’s eyes were dancing with amusement.

”Who’s your all time favorite?” Barbara asked.

”I’ve always thought Flash was super cool, and he was, but my all time favorite’s gotta be Wonder Woman.” I shrugged.

”Sure, not a perv.” Barbara teased.

”What? That was my honest answer!” I protested.

”Like hell it was!” Barbara grinned. A waiter walked up to us, holding a tray with champagnes. I took two and thanked him with more sincerity than he was probably used to, dealing with snobby celebrities. He looked briefly surprised.

”Of course, sir.” he said, and walked off.

”Mmm, champagne.” Barbara beamed.

”What? These are for me.” I joked. Barbara folded her arms and gave me a terrifying glare. I had no doubt that even in a wheelchair, this girl could kick my ass. I handed Batgirl one of my champagne glasses and took a long sip from the other.

”Ethan, wanna see where the magic happens?” Barbara asked curiously.

”Sure.” I grinned. Barbara led the way, and I followed behind her. She led me out of the party area and the guard in place gave me a searching look as Barbara and I passed.

”So, who’s your favorite male superhero?” Barbara asked.

”Damn. Um... Green Lantern’s awesome, but... I’m gonna have to go with Batman.” I said.

”Hm. Little generic, but that works.” Barbara commented.

”Hold up. Are we going to the Batcave?” I gaped. 

“I told you: magic.” Barbara winked. We stepped into an elevator and it lowered into a room not too unlike Oliver’s Arrowcave, but bigger and vastly more expensive. 

“That’s the Batmobile!” I pointed in shock.

”Yup. I’ve ridden in it before, you know.” Barbara said.

”I want to ride in it.” I decided.

”Without Bruce? You’re sooo fucking dead. Shame. I liked you.” Barbara deadpanned. I stopped.

“Is he that protective of his car? Actually, I would be, too. Oh, hell.” I managed and backed up from the car, thankful I hadn’t touched it. 

“So... wanna see my workspace?” Barbara asked.

”Sure. You work here?” I asked.

“Nope. I have my own base. You’ve heard of the Birds of Prey?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah. Dinah was a part of it for a while, until she joined the Justice League.” I shrugged. 

“Right. Well, I’m their leader. Oracle.” Barbara smiled. 

“That’s cool.” I grinned. 

“Glad you think so. It’s a little hard not being recognized as much as the other heroes. You never see any pervy Oracle fanart. Not that I want pervy pictures of me out there, but Batgirl got tons. It’s like nobody cares about a superhero in a wheelchair.” Barbara sighed.

”I care.” I said firmly. Barbara looked up at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

”If we’re going to the clock tower, I need a jacket.” Barbara cleared her throat.

———

“Damn...” I grinned and spun around in the space. Barbara had led me up into the clock tower, and her little command center was every geek’s dream. So many different high-tech monitors, plus what looked like live satellite feed.

”Pretty cool, huh?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah. So... you’re a computer expert.” I said, leaning against the wall. 

“Good deduction.” Barbara laughed. Just then, my phone started buzzing. I opened it to see frantic texts from Kara.

**Ethan, armed gunmen just showed up! Are you OK?**

**Ethan, where are you?  
**

**Ethan, answer me goddamnit**

**I’m here** I replied. I turned to Barbara.

”Hey, do you have a bow and arrow?” I asked, fishing for my mask that Kara had insisted I keep on me. My bow and arrow were in my backpack back at Wayne Manor, and weren’t exactly accessible.

”Huntress usually uses a crossbow, but I’ve got one.” Barbara said, and tossed me an earpiece. I caught it and put it in my ear, as I put my mask on. Barbara wheeled over to a crate and opened it. A simple black recurve bow sat there, along with a quiver of arrows. I grabbed both. 

“Do you have a code name? Or, training?” Barbara asked me.

”It’s Quiver. And I have... some training.” I said. I shed my suit’s jacket and pulled on a navy combat vest. Then, I slung the quiver over my back and hurried to Wayne Manor. I had no doubt Kara or Bruce or Clark or anybody could handle the problem, but that would give up their identities. I approached the manor warily, and dropped the guard they left by the car with an arrow. They were just plain black, but they still worked. I notched a second arrow on the bowstring and took out the gunman on the steps. I pushed open the door of the mansion, and hit the lead gunman over the head with my bow. He staggered, and I drove my elbow into his neck and the man dropped.

“Two on your six.” Oracle reported. In a move Dinah would be proud of, I _rolled_ and bullets found their mark in the wall instead of me. I fired an arrow at one of the shooters but only hit their shoulder. I sprinted forwards, and the other gunman hastily raised his AK-47, but I tackled him. We wrestled for the gun, and the gun went off.

We both looked at the gunman I’d shot in the shoulder with an arrow, who now had a bullet wound in his thigh. He screamed and I punched the gunman atop me in the face, and hit him over the head with my bow. He passed out, and I jackknifed to knock the wounded gunman to the ground. I collected both AKs and pulled the mags out before tossing the empty guns to the ground. I tucked the mags into two of the pockets on my pilfered combat vest, and looked around. 

“Who are you?” one attractive brunette partygoer asked.

“Quiver.” I said in a slightly deeper voice.

”You sure made me quiver.” she flirted. I chuckled and grinned. My eyes were flicking across the crowd, and I saw her. She was standing apart from my sudden throng of fans, and her posture indicated she wasn’t happy. I seemed to talk to every person there before they finally dissipated. I approached Kara, who led me out of the room, mostly unnoticed. She slapped me once we were out of the room.

”What the hell? I thought you were done being a vigilante or crap, and then you do that? I could’ve handled it!” Kara lectured.

”I didn’t want you to risk your secret identity.” I shrugged. Kara pulled my face down for a passionate kiss.

”You’re too sweet. But seriously, stop worrying about me. I’m fine.” Kara promised. 

“All good, Quiver?” Oracle verified.

”Yeah, I’m all good. Thanks for the help.” I said.

”Is that Barbara?” Kara asked. I nodded.

”Oracle, actually.” I grinned. 


	19. Dinner with Karen Starr

When we got back to Metropolis the next day, I expected to be able to hang out with Kara, watch some TV, cuddle. I did not expect her to turn to me and say:

”I’m leaving for a little bit.”

”What? Where are you going?” I asked.

”I talked with Clark at Bruce’s party, and he suggested I go to the Fortress of Solitude to do my yellow sun detox.” Kara explained.

”Oh. How long will you be there?” I asked.

”A few days, maybe a week. It depends on how fast the sunlight leaves my system. We can video chat and text, but I won’t be able to leave.” Kara apologized.

”Don’t apologize, babe. You’re doing this so we can have sex. I can wait, trust me.” I grinned. Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed lovingly, and my hands found her hips. The kiss lasted for a good amount of time, and then Kara leaned back.

”Alright. I’ll call Clark to come pick you up when it’s time.” Kara gave me a nervous smile.

“That’s a little awkward. ‘Come on, my cousin’s boyfriend. I’m going to escort you to the place where you’ll have sex with her.’” I commented. Kara giggled.

”It’ll be fine. Push come to shove, you could ask Barry.” Kara shrugged.

”True. You know how much money Barry could make as a taxi service?” I pointed out. Kara gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

”You’re rambling. I’m going to go.” she beamed, and flew away off my balcony. I gave a sigh and flopped onto my couch. No Kara, and no Dinah. Though, I checked my watch, Dinah should be back in two days. I could wait two days.

Then, Karen’s dinner invitation came to my mind. I was alone, with no other plans. I decided to shoot her a text.

 **Hey, Karen. Does tonight work for you?** I texted her. Then I tossed my phone aside to watch Deadpool. Twenty minutes later, my phone buzzed and as I reached for it, it gave a second buzz.

Two texts awaited me, one from Karen, one from Dinah. What odd timing.

 **Tonight works. Any preference for locale?** Karen’s read.

 **Uh... not really. Are you flying here, or taking me to New York?** I asked her.

 **Either one works. If I bring you here, though, there’s this amazing Thai place. It’s a little more date-y, though. Is that OK?** Karen quickly responded.

 **Yeah, that’s alright by me. What time are you gonna fly by?** I asked.

 **7?** Karen suggested.

 **Sounds good!** I said, and switched to Dinah’s chat.

 **Ughhh. This is taking damn forever. I miss u!** Dinah’s text read.

 **Miss you, too. You still coming back in two days?** I checked.

 **Yup! Tomorrow I’ll be a single woman again, and I’ll be on the next flight to you.** Dinah promised. 

**Alright. Well, Kara went to the Fortress of Solitude to sun detox for the next week or so.** I told her.

 **Aw, you’re all alone?** Dinah responded.

 **Yeah. I’m getting dinner with Karen Starr tonight, though.** I said.

 **You dog! You really need three women?** Dinah sent, along with a wink emoji.

 **It’s platonic!** I protested.

 **Sureee...** Dinah said, followed by several winky emojis. I chuckled to myself and continued watching my movie.

———

At 6:45, I got ready and tried my damndest on my hair, which had grown pretty unruly, to be honest. I heard a knock on my door, and hurried to open it. Karen stood there, and my jaw dropped just a little. Well, maybe a lot. But I quickly closed it again. Karen’s voluptuous, insanely busty body was fit snugly into a gorgeous pale blue dress. It showed off a good bit of cleavage, and hugged the curves of her thick hips and came down to mid-thigh. 

“I feel inadequately dressed.” I managed. Karen laughed. 

“You look great.” she told me with a smile. 

“Uh, thanks. So... you ready to go?” I asked. Karen was so insanely beautiful and sexy she made me nervous in ways Dinah and Kara didn’t. While they were both exceptionally beautiful women, they also seemed like real people. Karen seemed unattainably inhuman in the best possible way.

”Yep.” Karen beamed, and we walked out onto the balcony. Karen lifted me bridal-style with ease and then we were zooming through the air. Her shoulder-length blond hair whipped in the quick winds, and I was sure my carefully styled hair was long forgotten. We landed in an alley, and took a minute to collect our appearances. 

“Shall we?” Karen asked, and I nodded. We walked in slightly awkward silence to the restaurant. The host, a young teenaged boy, practically fell over when he saw Karen. She struggled and failed to hide a grin.

”Hello. My friend and I would like a secluded table, if that’s doable.” Karen requested.

”Uh, yes! Yes, that can be arranged.” the teen nodded emphatically. I felt bad for the boy, honestly. He and I were very much in the same boat: interacting with a woman who was so out of our league it wasn’t even funny. 

“Excellent. Thank you.” Karen smiled. The boy took off and Karen and I followed. We were seated far from anyone else, which I liked. It meant I didn’t have to keep my filter up about superhero stuff for the most part.

”Can I interest you in some wine?” a girl walked up. I suspected instantly she had a crush on the host, as she kept shooting Karen jealous looks while my companion read the menu, and her eyes flicked to the host. 

I stood quickly and crossed the restaurant to the host. He looked up as I approached.

”H-hello, sir.” he said, and I gave him a friendly smile.

”Hey. Uh, just figured I’d let you know, our waitress has a pretty big crush on you, I think.” I confided. I felt some sort of kinship, bonding in our shared incredulity someone like Karen had even spoken to us.

”Emily? No way.” he shook his head.

”I’m pretty sure she does.” I grinned and then returned to my table.

”That was a nice thing you did.” Karen told me when I sat down.

”You were listening?” I asked. She nodded.

”I was curious.” she said shamelessly. 

“I just figured he should know.” I shrugged. Karen gave me a warm smile.

”I can see why you attract so many heroines. You’re so inherently _good_.” Karen commented.

”Like you’re not?” I joked.

“Well, duh. But it’s rare you see someone who just genuinely cares about others.” Karen said, and her fingers brushed my hand that was resting on the table. I twisted it around so my fingers laced with hers, and we shared a smile, just before the waitress walked up with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

”Enjoy.” she said. Karen let go of my hand to pour herself a heavy glass of wine. She offered me the bottle and I poured myself a more moderate glass. 

Karen and I discussed a lot of things. We talked about how Starrware was doing. She even offered me a job, which I hastily turned down. 

“Why not?” Karen looked confused.

”I don’t want you to think I’m using you or anything.” I said. Karen laughed.

”Look, I’m offering it to you. If you really don’t want the position, I won’t force you.” Karen told me. I blushed a little but turned down the job offer. Karen requested several more wine bottles, to my surprise. I hadn’t anticipated Power Girl to be a mild alcoholic.

After we finished our delicious Thai food, Karen stumbled as she tried to get up. I chuckled and grabbed her hand to steady her. She leaned against me and I realized we must have looked like such a couple as we left. The host and the waitress were chatting excitedly and the host mouthed thank you as we went. I grinned. 

Out on the street, Karen leaned her head on my shoulder.

”Ethan. Ethan. I don’t think I’ll be able to, uh... fly... you home.” Karen said, her words slurred and drunken. I chuckled.

”Alright. Where’s your apartment?” I asked her. She told me. I pulled it up on my phone. 

“I’m not walking that far.” I huffed. So, I hailed a taxi. We climbed in the back, and Karen snuggled against me while I told the driver her address. 

“You’re so warm.” she murmured.

”Drunk?” the taxi driver asked me.

“Yeah, as a skunk.” I chuckled. 

“You’re a lucky guy.” he clicked his tongue. Karen’s beach balls were rather obscenely pushed out by the way she was laying against me.

“Yeah, I am.” I agreed emphatically.

“You, uh, mind me asking if they’re real?” the taxi driver inquired as politely as he could. 

“Yeah, they are.” I chuckled. 

“Damn.” he said under his breath. I smirked at that, and stroked Karen’s hair while she mumbled things under her breath. 

———

Karen was very drunkenly walking towards the elevator.

”For God’s sake.” I sighed and slung my arm across her shoulders, and helped support her. We entered the elevator and ascended to the penthouse. The doors opened to a single doorway and Karen waved the key around, trying in vain to get it into the lock. I took it from her with a grin and opened the door. I set the key on the rack set up in the entryway. A big wall of huge glass panes showed off a killer view of the New York skyline, and Karen looked up at me.

”Ethan... I want you to kiss me.” she groaned. Despite some moral debate about kissing a drunk woman, she’d been receptive before getting wasted, so it wasn’t like I was raping her or anything. I cupped Karen’s cheek and kissed her roughly on her full lips. Karen threw an arm around my neck, pushing her body up against mine roughly and the other hand ran through my unruly hair. 

Karen leaned back, and spun around.

”Unzip me.” she demanded. I did, and watched in awe as she stepped out of her dress and turned to face me. In case you didn’t know, I was also quite buzzed, and Karen’s body in her sexy black lingerie blew my mind. It only made her tits look bigger, and her curves more pronounced as the bra and panties were clearly straining.

”You’re too dressed.” Karen mumbled. I quickly shed my clothes and stood before her in my underwear. We stood facing each other for a few seconds, drinking in the almost-naked appearance of each other. 

“Ethan...” Karen murmured, and walked closer to me. We shared a lusty kiss, and then we hurried to the bedroom, grinning like idiots. 

Karen threw me backwards onto the bed, and I could only stare at her wide-eyed as she crossed her arms to unclasp her lingerie bra. Then she pulled off the unclasped article, and I stared at her bare tits. Those creamy, smooth, enormous melons were on full display, and my cock was rock hard. Karen’s fingers dug into the sides of her panties and slid those down her thighs teasingly and my eyes followed her every movement. She stepped out of them and I stared at her beautiful, smooth pussy. She came forwards and I reached up to grab her puppies. She let me eagerly fondle her, while her fingers hooked in the waistband of my boxers and slowly teased them down over my straining cock.

I had never been so glad to be well-endowed. I had just under 9 inches of thick veiny cock. Karen licked her lips appreciatively.

”Favorite position?” she demanded. 

“Ride me! I wanna see your tits bounce.” I drunkenly crowed. Karen gave a delighted giggle and lifted herself up, her entrance just above my cock tip. With a loud gasp, Karen sunk down onto my cock. I hissed in pleasure at the surprising tightness I encountered. Karen didn’t let that deter her, though. She eagerly started bouncing on my cock, and my eyes quickly found her enormous tits heaving up and down with each movement. I made a small noise of desire and Karen grinned. 

———

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. The first thing that I realized was I was naked. The second was that a naked Karen Starr was snuggled against me. In my aching stupor, it occurred to me we might have gotten pretty drunk last night. Karen stirred and her pretty blue eyes opened to look at me.

”Hey, Ethan.” she smiled and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Karen. Damn... what happened?” I groaned. Then, memories flashed into my head abruptly. Karen stripping out of her lingerie, then Karen riding me. Then I... I cummed inside her.

“Holy shit! Karen I... inside you... and...” I said, panicking. Karen laughed and gave me a kiss to shut me up, stroking my cheek.

“I’m on the pill.” she stage whispered. 

“Thank God.” I whispered.

”So... round two?” Karen said suggestively, rolling on top of me, which only squashed her enormous tits more against me, which wasn’t doing wonders for my morning wood, admittedly. 

“No, sorry. My head fucking throbs.” I groaned.

”Oh, right. I don’t get hangovers. My body kind of... heals too quickly.” Karen explained.

“Lucky you.” I groaned. Karen zoomed off at super speed and returned with a Tylenol and a glass of water.

”Here you go.” she said fondly. I popped the pill and took a big sip of water.

“You’re being awfully nice.” I commented as Karen rejoined me in bed.

”Well, you were an amazing fuck.” Karen grinned.

”Seriously?” I asked.

”Hell yes! Ethan, you’re really big-dicked.” Karen giggled. 

“Damn. Uh, thanks.” I chuckled. Karen kissed me.

“No problem.” she cooed. Jesus Christ was my life amazing. I’d had sex with POWER GIRL last night. You heard me right. POWER GIRL. As in, competing for bustiest woman on Earth Power Girl. 


	20. A Day Off

Admittedly, my day spent with Karen was awesome. She pulled on a bra and panties and went to cook up some breakfast while I showered. It occurred to me I had no clean clothes, so I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into Karen’s great room. She glanced up from the kitchen island and in an instant, her arms were around me and she was kissing me. I kissed back after a beat, my hands finding her thick hips. 

Just as quickly as she’d zoomed to me, she zoomed back to the kitchen and resumed cooking.

”No change of clothes?” Karen asked me as she moved the eggs around in the frying pan.

”Nope. Didn’t expect to stay overnight.” I admitted. 

“I could pop over to a store and grab you something, if you’d like.” Karen suggested.

“That would be great.” I told her, relieved. Karen finished up with the eggs, and grabbed a plate of bacon and put both on a fresh plate and slid it in front of me.

”Thanks.” I smiled at her, and took a bite.

”Mm. Damn, you’re good at cooking.” I groaned. 

“Thanks!” Karen beamed. She made herself her own plate of breakfast and started eating.

”So... can you stay today?” Karen asked after a few quiet minutes while we ate.

”Yeah, I can. But I absolutely have to be back to my apartment by 7 tonight.” I told Karen. Dinah’s plane was a late night one, and if she showed up early, I wanted to be there. 

“Gotcha.” Karen said. We finished up breakfast and Karen went into her bedroom to get changed, and came out in tight jeans and a clingy light pink tank top, which did little to hide her black bra or enormous tits.

”Alright, I’m going to go grab you some clothes. Anything you want in particular?” she asked.

”Nah. I’d like a jacket of some kind to keep out the chill, but I’m fine with just jeans and a T-shirt.” I shrugged. Karen nodded and zoomed off. She wasn’t a speedster, so it was about a minute before she came back, with a shopping bag in one hand. 

“This work?” Karen asked hopefully, offering me the bag. I took it and looked inside to see a simple red V-necked tee, a pair of light blue jeans, and a white hoodie, along with a pair of boxers.

“You’re either very patriotic or you picked something in your colors.” I noted. Karen shrugged, which made her tits bounce distractingly. She caught me looking.

”Eyes are up here.” she put a hand on my cheek and tilted my head up to look her in her pretty blue eyes. I stepped closer to her, and our lips brushed. 

“Go get dressed.” Karen blurted, stepping back.

”What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Do you only like me because of my tits?” Karen asked bluntly. I choked.

”What?” I demanded.

”I’ve had a couple boyfriends and almost all of them just wanted me for my tits. We’d fall into bed, and then they’d try to act like a concerned boyfriend all the while ogling me like a porn magazine.” Karen crossed her arms under her tits, which really didn’t help my focus, but I really did try.

“Of course I don’t just like you because of your tits!” I said defensively and truthfully.

“How can I know? We slept together on our first date!” Karen protested. Ah. I see now.

”We were drunk, Karen. I’m not usually a first date fucker. In fact, except for you, I’ve never been a first date fucker. I wouldn’t have slept with you on the first date without being drunk.” I told her honestly.

”Oh.” Karen mouthed the word without saying it.

”So, do I like your tits? 100%. They’re fucking gorgeous, but I’m not here with you because of them. I’m here with you because I like you.” I rambled, and opened my mouth to say more, but Karen cut me off with a fierce kiss.

“I believe you.” she stroked my cheek. I smiled at the gentleness of it, and slid an arm around Karen’s small little waist. The towel abruptly fell to the floor, revealing my proud erection. She giggled.

”Looks like Ethan Jr.’s excited.” she said playfully, running a teasing finger down my length. I shivered uncontrollably, and Karen gave a triumphant grin. 

“Maybe I should go get dressed, before we fall back into bed.” I said. Karen looked disappointed, but agreed. I walked into the bedroom and pulled on my change of clothes, and put last night’s clothes in the shopping bag. 

I emerged from the bedroom to see Karen on the phone. She held a finger up to her full lips, and I nodded. I sat on the couch and pulled out my own phone, seeing a text from Kara.

 **How was dinner with Karen?** she asked.

 **It was great! We connected quite a bit before we got, unfortunately, very drunk. I’m still in New York, lol.** I texted back.

 **Are you OK? Do you need me to come?** Kara responded immediately.

 **No, I’m fine. Keep up your detox. Besides, Dinah comes back tonight, so I’ll be well-protected.** I tried to calm down my protective girlfriend.

 **Hmph. I miss you.** she texted.

 **Miss u too.** I typed back, and pocketed my phone as Karen’s call ended. I crossed the room to stand beside her. 

”Anything important?” I asked her. She shook her head.

”Nah, just a minor problem at Starrware. But today’s my off day. Now I’m double glad, because I get to spend it with you. So... any suggestions?” Karen asked, lacing her fingers with mine.

”You like the arcade?” I grinned. 

———

Suffice it to say, Power Girl kicked ass in arcade games. We had a shit ton of tickets to spend on the cheesy rewards at the end. The notable highlights? Karen ran a air hockey table for about twenty minutes, kicking the ass of any challenger. I was brutally destroyed in Connect Four, and Karen unsurprisingly crushed the Strongman thing. I did alright at the ping pong ball in a cup game, as I’d played enough beer pong to get damn good, especially while sober. 

Both of us were laughing and having a ton of fun. I don’t think I’ve done anything equivalent to this with Kara or Dinah, but I definitely needed to. Just a normal, fun activity, even if this one was a little childish. 

The young woman working behind the counter gave us an amused look as Karen placed her mass of tickets on the counter, and I set my significantly smaller pile down. 

“You’re a lucky guy, you know. Your girlfriend won enough tickets to get anything you see.” the woman waved her hand. I kissed Karen’s forehead.

”I sure am.” I grinned. Karen smiled playfully.

”I would like the toy bow and arrow set.” Karen said, her eyes teasing. I grinned.

”I’ll do the, uh, Power Girl T-shirt.” I told the cashier. Karen gave me an adorable little smile. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Ella, my sister.

”Who is it?” Karen asked.

”My sister.” I frowned. Her text was short and urgent.

**Call me. Now.**

I stepped away and called Ella. 

“El? What’s up?” I asked her.

”What’s up is Mom and Dad are renewing their vows. They want me to go.” Ella said like this was the worst news she’d ever gotten.

”Um... ok?” I asked.

”Ethan, focus! I’m pregnant, and they don’t know. I don’t want to overshadow the event or anything.” Ella said, clearly worried.

”Ella, I think you’ll just make it happier.” I sighed at my sister’s dramatization.

”You sure?” she demanded.

”Yes. Onto a more pressing concern, I haven’t got an invite.” I told her.

”You haven’t? It’s a letter, so are you at home?” Ella asked.

”Oh, no, I’m not.” I said.

”It’s probably just in your mailbox, then. Where are you? Queen Mansion still?” Ella asked.

”Nah, I’m in New York City.” I told my sister.

”Damn. You get around. Whatcha doing in NYC?” Ella asked curiously.

”Hanging out with a friend.” I told her not untruthfully.

”Kara still in the picture?” Ella asked. 

“Yeah, things are going good.” I said happily. 

“Alright. I’ll let you get back to your friend. Thanks for the words of wisdom!” Ella chirped, and hung up. I chuckled slightly as I returned to the counter. Karen handed me my new shirt, along with a sugar straw. She had a fistful of them, and I chuckled at the sight.

”You know, I used to pretend these were cocaine.” I informed Karen as we walked out to the street. She laughed and bumped her shoulder into mine affectionately. I’d noticed Karen was a much more physical person than Kara or Dinah. She was almost always touching me, not possessively, just affectionately. 

“So... think you can teach me to shoot this bow?” Karen joked.

”Hell yeah.” I smirked cockily. She laughed and threw an arm around my neck to pull me in for a kiss. I was 6’1, and Karen was pretty close in height, probably being about 5’10. Kara and Dinah were both short comparatively, at 5’5-ish and 5’4-ish respectively. 

———

We returned to Karen’s apartment after grabbing lunch at a tasty deli place. 

“So... do you wanna have sex again, or go home?” Karen asked me gently, giving my throat a light kiss.

”Home works.” I said, and Karen looked up at me, visibly surprised.

”Works for me.” she smiled brightly. I grabbed my new Power Girl T-shirt, which featured Karen’s rack front and center, as well as the shopping bag full of last night’s clothes. I joined her on the balcony, and we zoomed off towards Metropolis.


	21. Dinah’s Return

That night, back at my apartment in Metropolis, I found my invitation to Mom and Dad’s vow renewal ceremony. I had a plus one, and my thoughts turned to who I would bring. Probably Kara, because Ella already knew her. 

It turned to 7, and I grabbed my jacket and hurried downstairs to get in a taxi, and drive to the Metropolis Airport. 

As the taxi drove, my phone started buzzing. It was an unfamiliar number.

”Hello?” I asked, answering the phone. The taxi driver glanced back at me in the rearview mirror and saw I was on the phone.

”Hello. You requested updates on Leo Abraham?” a stiff voice asked.

”Uh, yeah. Any news?” I asked.

”Yes. He’s been placed with an aunt in Central City.” the voice told me.

”Oh, ok. Glad to hear it.” I responded. The voice hung up, and I was left distinctly confused. 

———

I arrived at the airport at 7:45, and walked into the airport to see the plane Dinah was on hadn’t gotten in yet. 

“Waiting for someone?” a pretty redhead asked me.

”Yeah, I am. She’s flying in from Star City. You waiting, too?” I asked her. 

“No, I’m flying over to Gotham. My plane’s not arrived yet.” said the striking redhead.

“Ah. I’m Ethan.” I offered my hand. The gorgeous redhead shook it.

”Pamela.” she smiled politely.

”Good to meet you. So, do you live here or in Gotham?” I asked.

“I live in Gotham. I work at Wayne Enterprises, but I decided to spend my vacation here at Metropolis. Get away from some of the gloom and doom. You ever been to Gotham?” Pamela asked me.

”Once.” I admitted.

”Lot different from Metropolis, huh?” Pamela smiled. 

“Yeah, it really is.” I said truthfully.

”Oh! My flight’s coming in just an hour. I gotta go. If you’re ever in Gotham, feel free to stop by!” Pamela smiled, then hurried off, leaving me to sit in solitude for Dinah.

———

It was almost 10 when Dinah’s plane landed, and 10:30 before they started walking up to me in the baggage return. I saw Dinah immediately as the crowd came forwards. The gorgeous blond looked tired, but overjoyed to see me. She wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans, along with thigh-high boots. 

She walked directly towards me, and I wrapped my arms around her body tightly, and we kissed passionately.

”Hi. Sorry I’m not more excited, I’m fucking exhausted.” Dinah murmured, leaning her head against my chest. I rubbed her back.

”Hey, grab your suitcase then we can go.” I told her gently. She nodded sleepily and with our hands joined, we walked over to the baggage claim. 

———

Dinah was falling asleep on my shoulder during the taxi ride, while my arm was wrapped around her. 

The taxi pulled up to my apartment, and Dinah and I both climbed out. The taxi driver popped the trunk and I grabbed Dinah’s suitcase, lifting it up and out, and setting it on the ground, pulling out the collapsible handle and walking in with it.

Dinah and I rode the elevator up, and I let her into my apartment.

”Can I sleep in your bed?” Dinah murmured.

”Of course.” I kissed her lovingly. She gave me a weary smile and headed into my bedroom. I left her suitcase sitting in the living room and walked in to join her. She was clad in only her bra and panties, neither of which were particularly made to be sexy, but the Black Canary looked sexy as hell anyways. Dinah walked to my closet and started rifling through it, pulling out an oversized grey T-shirt. She pulled it over her head, and crawled into bed. I stripped down to my boxers and joined her. Dinah cuddled against my chest and almost immediately fell asleep, her mane of blond hair splashed across my chest. 

I fell asleep not long after, enjoying the feel of Dinah’s now familiar body against mine. 


	22. A Day with the Canary

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. Dinah was unfortunately absent from my bed, and I sighed. My phone was buzzing, however, so I grabbed it and saw my mother video-calling me. I grabbed the phone and walked quickly out of the bedroom, and flopped on the couch, answering. 

My mother’s beautiful face filled the screen. While Ella and I had inherited our father’s brown hair, Mom had a mane of bright red hair. She had creamy, flawless skin and intriguing dark eyes. I couldn’t see her body, but I knew she had ample breasts and delicious curves. I know what you’re thinking: that’s your mom, sicko. But she was sexy as hell, objectively speaking. 

“Hi, Ethan!” Mom smiled.

”Hey, Mom. What’s up?” I grinned.

”Not much. Just wanted to see how you were doing! Did you get the invite to your father and I’s vow renewal?” she asked brightly.

”Yeah, I did.” I smiled.

”Ethan, your shower’s not-“ Dinah cut off when she saw me on the phone.

”Who’s that?” Mom frowned.

”That’s Dinah.” I said. Dinah was currently wrapped only in a towel and ducked inside the bedroom to get dressed.

”I thought Ella said you were dating a Carol.” Mom said quietly.

”It’s Kara, actually, and I’m dating both.” I said. Mom’s face dropped.

”Oh, but they know about each other. It’s like a little polyamorous group.” I told her. She looked at suspiciously.

”What? Don’t believe me?” I asked.

”Dinah!” I called. She came out, blond hair wet and her gorgeous tits and ample curves poured into black leather pants and a T-shirt of mine. 

“Yes?” she asked.

”Are you my only girlfriend?” I asked.

”Nope. There’s Kara, too.” Dinah said. I angled the camera so Mom could see Dinah.

”Hi, Mrs. Everett!” she smiled. 

“Hello, Dinah. I’m glad to see my son managed to get such a beautiful girl.” Mom smiled.

”Aww.” Dinah grinned.

”So, Ethan, are you bringing both girls?” Mom asked.

“I was going to just bring Kara, because the invite said plus one.” I admitted.

”Well, bring both.” Mom smiled.

”Thanks, Mom. It’s next week, right?” I asked. She nodded.

”Yes, next Saturday. But I told Ella to arrive on Wednesday, and I’d like you to do the same.” Mom said.

”Wednesday it is.” I smiled. 

———

I texted Kara after lunch to check in on her detox.

 **I’m really weak. We could probably do today, but I’ll tell Clark to bring you tomorrow.** Kara explained.

 **Ok. Well, I just spoke to my mom, and she invited you, me, and Dinah to see her renew her vows with my dad. We have to be there Wednesday. Does that work?** I asked her.

 **Absolutely!** Kara told me. 

“Hey.” Dinah said, and I looked up to see her holding two milkshakes. She’d thrown the hoodie she’d apparently permanently stolen over my T-shirt, which struck me as awfully thieving. I took my milkshake.

”Mm. Peanut butter.” I grinned. I gave Dinah a peanut buttery kiss. She laughed and gave me a caramel kiss. I slung an arm around her shoulders and we walked down the street, sipping our shakes.

It was a pretty chill day, but I really enjoyed just spending time with Dinah. I was super excited for tomorrow, when I’d finally get to have sex with Kara.


	23. Drenched Entrance

The following day, there was a knock on my balcony door. I walked over to it, and found it was Clark, in his Superman suit. I opened the door and he walked in. Dinah walked out of the bedroom.

”Hey, Clark.” Dinah nodded. Clark nodded back at her.

”Ethan. You ready to go?” Clark asked a little awkwardly.

“Yeah, let’s go.” I grinned nervously and Superman grabbed my forearm and suddenly we were hurtling through the air at insane speeds, and we landed in a bit of snow. I started shivering.

“Where the fuck are we? Antarctica?” I shivered.

“Classified.” Clark grinned, and a door slid open.

We walked inside, and I gaped. Clark hauled me down a hallway and pushed me into a room, and the door closed behind me.

Sitting on the bed, dressed in a tank top and panties, was Kara. She gasped and jumped to her feet. I noticed her hair was a little less lustrous, and her eyes seemed less vibrant blue. Pushing that aside, I leaned in and we shared a loving kiss. 

“I missed you.” I murmured.

”I missed you, too.” Kara whispered.

”So... do we just start?” I asked awkwardly. Kara nodded.

”Guess so.” she smiled. With a delicate grace, Kara lifted her tank top over her head and her small but perky breasts were on display for me to enjoy. I quickly stripped down, too, all while Kara was teasing taking her panties off.

”Ugh. You stripped too fast. You could have put on a show.” Kara huffed. I chuckled.

”Sorry?” I shrugged. Kara slid out of her panties and we stood in front of each other, buck naked. 

“So... quick and dirty?” I grinned. Kara laughed.

“I probably won’t last long. I’ve never had sex before. Never even masturbated.” Kara told me. I nodded.

”Well, I’ll stop when you tell me to.” I assured her. With a smile, Kara laid back on the bed, spreading her legs.

”Beautiful.” I remarked, kissing along Kara’s thighs and hips. Kara sucked in a breath as my hands brushed along her curves whenever my lips weren’t doing it. 

“Don’t tease me.” Kara growled. I smirked and placed my hands on the bed, pinning Kara’s tight body between my arms. 

“Mm.” she purred as I lined up my cock. It just about poked her entrance, and I could see Kara was already quite wet. I leaned in close to her ear.

”This could hurt.” I admitted and slammed inside her brutally. She screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure and I let out a slightly pained grunt, as Kara’s walls were TOO tight. My cock was stuck firm, and I kept thrusting, trying to make a space for myself. Blood was trickling down Kara’s legs, but I wanted her legs to be painted white, not red. With a bit of effort I unsheathed myself entirely from Kara’s warm sex.

”What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

”You are extraordinarily tight.” I told her, and started to stroke her amazing tits. They weren’t amazing because they were large, but they amazed me all the same. 

“Unh... Ethan!” she gasped as my hands kneaded her sensitive titflesh. Kara’s moans made everything so much better. I slid two fingers inside Kara and found much more wetness gathering. I shoved those two fingers into my mouth, licking clean Supergirl’s juices. With a self-satisfied grin, I slid inside Kara again. It took a bit of effort, yes, but at least Kara’s juices provided almost a lube to help me fuck her. 

Now able to move inside her, I started thrusting, my hips slamming roughly against hers, my cock going from almost entirely unsheathed, to entirely penetrated, and it was obviously bringing Kara very close to orgasming.

”E-Ethan!” she shrieked and I watched in fascination as a steady stream of juices exploded from her pussy. I was positively drenched in her juices. I blinked in surprise. 

“Looks like you’re a squirter.” I grinned. Kara was panting hard, clearly exhausted. I pulled out of her pussy and she blushed when she saw my big cock soaked from tip to base in her juices. I placed the tip at Kara’s upper lips, and her eyes flew open. She obediently opened her mouth, and I started throat-fucking her. Each thrust sent my tip bumping into the back of her neck, and she clearly loved it. I never knew Supergirl would love blowjobs, but she was enthusiastically slobbering all over my rock hard cock, taking it without question into her mouth while fondling my full balls.

”Gonna... cum!” I grunted and seed started spurting into Kara’s mouth. Her eyes widened but she swallowed every last drop. Spent, I pulled out of her mouth and flopped on top of her.

”Sorry I can’t do a round two.” Kara murmured. I kissed her neck.

”Don’t worry about it.” I told her with a smile. She smiled back.


	24. Back Together Again

The next morning, I woke up with Kara sprawled on my chest. After our initial-virginity taking sex (and a bit of rest) we’d done lots of other stuff over the course of the day.

We’d left her anal virginity intact for another day, but I’d been inside Kara numerous times, to my absolute pleasure. 

“Hey.” Kara smiled at me, pretty blue eyes locked with mine. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” I murmured. She gave me an innocent smile.

”I woke up early, and didn’t want to wake you, so the only thing I could do was watch my boyfriend sleep. Is that so wrong?” Kara asked playfully. I reached up to cup her cheek and kiss her.

”I suppose not. Does this fancy place have a shower?” I asked. She nodded.

”Yeah, down the hall. Oh, and Clark’s probably still hanging around, so I’d cover up.” Kara pointed out.

”Do you think he heard us?” I gaped.

”Of course not! The bedrooms are all sound-proofed.” Kara reassured me. I nodded in relief. 

“Ok.” I said. Kara rolled off of me and gazed at me as I stood. 

“Enjoying the view?” I asked. We were both entirely naked, and the feeling and view of Kara’s naked body had gotten my cock pretty hard. 

“You know it.” she smiled. I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on. I grabbed the change of clothes that Kara had thoughtfully packed before she left (almost as if she knew I’d forget). 

———

A few hours later, after Kara and I had both showered (separately, so as not to make the cleaning redundant), we joined Clark in the entrance. 

“Uh... not to be weird, but how’d it go?” Clark grinned awkwardly. 

“Uh...” I said just as awkwardly.

”It went wonderfully.” Kara smiled at me, and I flushed lightly. Clark chuckled.

“Ok.” Clark said, and I pulled on a puffy winter jacket (again, courtesies of Kara) and the three of us walked out into the snowy outside world.

”Oh!” Kara gave a surprised gasp, and shivered. Without hesitation, I pulled my jacket off and gave it to her. Shivering profoundly, she pulled it on.

“I didn’t think about Kara not being able to fly. I can’t carry both of you.” Clark admitted. 

“What about Barry?” I asked.

”I’ll call him.” Clark shrugged. He moved away in the snow, and practically as soon as he moved the phone from his phone, Barry appeared, dressed as the Flash.

”Hey, it’s cold.” Flash said redundantly.

“Just take Ethan back to Metropolis.” Clark chuckled.

”Sure thing, boss.” Flash nodded, and suddenly I was in my apartment. Dinah looked up from my computer. 

“Hey.” she smiled. 

“Uh, hey. Kara doesn’t have her powers yet, so Clark called Barry to give me a lift.” I grinned at her. I walked over to her and we exchanged a soft kiss, a little awkwardly so my computer didn’t fall off her lap. 

“Hey, guys.” Kara smiled. I saw Superman flying off, and wondered if the two had talked about me. 

“Hi!” Dinah beamed, and the two girls hugged. Dinah turned to look at me.

”Well, get in here!” she laughed, and I did, and both girls slung an arm around me, and I wrapped an arm around each of them.

———

The morning was pretty calm. Dinah was busy with something on her computer, something Barbara needed her to do, so Kara and I cuddled up on the couch and watched movies together. Kara, being a total nerd, picked the Lord of the Rings trilogy. We were halfway through Return of the King when Dinah emerged from the bedroom, and plopped down on my other side. She leaned against me, and I wrapped an arm around her.

”I have something to confess.” I admitted.

”Here we go.” Dinah sighed and both girls sat up off me. I moved to sit on the coffee table and face both of them.

“While you two were away, I went to have dinner with Karen Starr. We both got really drunk and slept together.” I told my girlfriends. 

“I presumed as much.” Dinah said triumphantly. 

“I didn’t!” Kara huffed.

”Look. I’m sorry, and I would have told you sooner, but we haven’t all been in the same room since.” I explained.

”I’m cool with it. I’m friends with Karen.” Dinah shrugged calmly. 

“I’m less cool! It’s like you traded me in for a bustier model!” Kara protested.

”Whoa, whoa. That is NOT what I’m saying.” I said defensively. Dinah touched Kara’s shoulder.

”For some particular reason, Ethan draws superheroines to him like flies to honey. I think it’s not worth the heartache whenever he sleeps with one. He told us about it, and I presume he told Karen we’d have final say?” Dinah asked, her eyes flicking to me. 

“Well, no. I didn’t think to do that.” I said sheepishly. Dinah rolled her eyes.

”Do you like Karen?” Dinah asked.

”Yes.” I said.

”Then call her.” Dinah said.

”Now, hold on just a minute.” Kara spoke up.

“What now?” Dinah asked, and to my surprise, pushed some of Kara’s hair out of her face. Kara blushed furiously.

”I’m still not entirely onboard with Karen joining us! Maybe if it was someone else, but it still just feels like I’m being replaced.” Kara said firmly.

“Hey. You’re not.” I promised her, and leaned into kiss her. Kara leaned back from the kiss.

”No.” she shook her head minutely. 

“Ok.” I said, leaning back.

”Kara, you were fine with Ethan having two girlfriends. Why not three? Hell, why not four? Five? Six?” Dinah shrugged.

”It’s different with Karen! She has my face!” Kara said angrily.

”But she’s nothing like you!” I pointed out.

”So which is it? What kind of girl do you like, me or her?” Kara growled. 

“Both. I love you. I love you, Kara Danvers.” I told her firmly. 

“Ethan...” she trailed off. Dinah pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips quickly. Kara’s eyes flew open, as did mine.

”I love you, too.” Dinah murmured, and it occurred to me that Dinah could be bisexual. After all, the amount of Dinah/Huntress fan fiction there was was obscene. Maybe the two women were more than friends. 

“Dinah...” Kara murmured, and then the two blond girls were kissing passionately, leaving me to watch with a very quickly rising boner. 

“Enjoying the show?” Dinah teased, briefly moving her lips off Kara’s. I nodded emphatically. Kara let out a shy giggle before Dinah pulled her back into a fierce kiss. Watching my two girlfriends kiss, no, watching my two girlfriends _make out_ , I was completely enraptured. 

At terrible timing, my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Barbara’s name on the screen. Frowning, I answered it, eyes still glued to the lesbian display in front of me. 

“Hey, Barbara. What’s up?” I asked.

”Hey. So... Gotham’s having a little problem. Have you noticed?” Barbara asked worriedly.

”No, I’m not watching the news.” I said, glancing over my shoulder to see Return of the King playing forgotten. 

“Oh. Well, all the men of Gotham City are experiencing something unusual. A new supervillainess just took over the city without barely trying. Even Batman’s under her control.” Barbara whispered. My eyes grew wide.

”What do you need?” I asked.

“Your girlfriends.” Barbara said quickly.

”I can help!” I protested.

”No, you can’t. She takes over men’s minds with ease. Women at least take an effort. She’s using pheromones of some kind. Her name’s Poison Ivy.” Barbara informed me.

”Damn. Where are you? Are you in danger?” I asked.

”I’m not in Gotham right now. I’m in Central City with Dick and Kory. We were helping out the Flash with the Rogues Gallery. Superheroes are flocking to us, most of the League and the Birds have already arrived.” Barbara explained.

”Ok. Ok. I’ll get there as quickly as we can.” I said.

”Thank you!” Barbara said, relieved. I hung up, and turned to face the two girls, who had some point had stopped kissing and been giving me a worried look. Kara in particular, who I imagined could hear the other end of the conversation. 

“Gear up.” was all I said. 


	25. Crisis in Gotham City, Part 1

Dinah and I rushed into the bedroom, hurriedly changing. I stripped down to my boxers and grabbed my Quiver gear, pulling it on a little bit awkwardly. I turned to see Dinah clad in just black lingerie, pulling on her suit. I grabbed my bow and slung my quiver over my back, and placed the mask on my face. I walked out into the living room, to find Kara on the phone. 

“Ok. Bye.” Kara said. 

“Who was that?” I asked.

”I’m still completely powerless. So... I called you in some back up.” Kara folded her arms. I looked towards the balcony to see Karen, geared up as Power Girl. She opened the balcony door and walked inside. Dinah emerged after me, and I gave her a little once-over. She nodded at me firmly.

“Karen? What are you doing here?” Dinah asked.

”Kara called me. Said she’s powerless after sun detoxing. And that you needed my help.” Karen’s eyes found mine.

”We do. A new villainess named Poison Ivy has taken over all the men in Gotham, including Batman. Barbara’s gathering everyone in Central City for a major assault.” I explained. Karen nodded.

”Whatever you need.” she confirmed. I nodded curtly.

”Bye.” Dinah said, and walked over to Dinah. My cock gave a throb as Dinah kissed Kara gently on the lips. Kara was blushing furiously when Dinah pulled back. I took Dinah’s spot, and kissed Kara. This seemed to ground Kara from whatever euphoria Dinah had caused. 

“Hey. Take care.” she whispered, stroking my cheek. I nodded, and reluctantly broke away from her. Dinah’s hand slipped into mine as Karen extended a hand.

”Fair warning. This is a highly dangerous form of flying. You two need to not let go, but it’s a hell of a lot faster than taking two trips. So, don’t let go of each other.” Karen said. I took Karen’s hand, and we were off like a shot. Karen was zooming towards Central City while I dangled from her hand, and Dinah dangled from mine. I was relieved when our feet touched solid ground. Karen touched my face worriedly.

”You OK?” she asked me.

”I’m fine. Dinah’s the one who was really having problems.” I waved her off. Karen glanced at Dinah.

”You good?” she asked her.

“Next time take two trips.” Dinah glared. I chuckled and Black Canary slid under my arm as we walked into the Justice League safehouse that Karen had brought us to. She gave a knock, and the door was opened by Dick.

”Hey.” he nodded. His eyes widened slightly when he saw my arm around Dinah’s shoulders, but he stepped aside to let our trio in.

Dick led us through the safehouse into a large strategy room that was quite full. Barbara held court at the table, flanked by Huntress and Wonder Woman. Holy shit, that was Wonder Woman! Her gorgeous raven hair streamed down her shoulders, and her bountiful tits, which had been the biggest in the room until Karen walked in, were pressed up in her armored corset, which showed off her great curves, too, as well as her beautiful thighs and legs. Her famous golden lasso was coiled on her waist, and I hurriedly moved my gaze off her.

It landed on Kory, who was fully decked out in her Starfire gear, like Dick was ready as Nightwing. Beside them was Lady Blackhawk, who was listening intently to Barbara. The Flash was sitting in a folding chair in the back corner, shuffling a deck of cards at super speed for some odd reason. Sitting opposite him was Green Arrow, who was studiously avoiding looking at Dinah.

“Ethan!” Barbara smiled as she noticed us. Hawkgirl and Hawkman exchanged curious glances. Huntress, I kid you not, licked her lips while studying me. My arm around Dinah had fallen as we followed Dick to the conference room.

”Sorry I’m late!” a voice said, and I turned to find myself face to face with none other than Zatanna, who was probably my biggest crush and object of lust during my teen years. God, I jacked off to so much of her photos and fanart. Her full tits, equal with Wonder Woman’s, along with her killer curves and her beautiful face, no, gorgeous face. She and Wonder Woman were my biggest fantasies, Zatanna sexually and Wonder Woman romantically, though I’d jacked off to both. That felt SO weird now, seeing them in front of me. I stepped out of Zatanna’s way after a beat and she walked forwards to the table. 

“All your horny fantasies coming true, huh?” Karen barely breathed in my ear, probably because of the enhanced hearing supers in the room.

”So, as you can see, we’re primarily female.” Barbara addressed the group. Barry and Oliver stopped their card game or whatever and turned to face Barbara. I gave the beautiful redhead my full attention, too.

”The reasoning is, men fall prey to Poison Ivy much quicker than women do. It’s just how her powers work. Diana and Shayera checked out the city from afar, and it’s covered in plants and there’s lots of men with guns wandering around.” Barbara explained. I gave Dinah a confused look.

”Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.” she told me quietly. I nodded my understanding. Wonder Woman looked up at Dinah saying her name, and saw Dinah had just been talking to me. My eyes met her beautiful blue ones, and I abruptly looked back at Barbara.

”Where’s all the women?” Oliver asked.

”We don’t know.” Barbara admitted.

”Where’s Poison Ivy’s base?” Hawkman asked.

”A huge public park. It’s heavily fortified by vines and trees now.” Barbara explained.

”So, what’s her powers, exactly?” I asked.

”Chlorokinesis. She uses natural pheromones deriving from some kind of plant to enchant people.” Barbara explained. I nodded.

”Ok. So... what’s the game plan?” Dick asked.

”The boys head over to Wayne Manor, and see if they can secure the Batcave. It’s heavily fortified, and if Ivy gets her hands on it, there’s also a fair amount of weaponry down there. Half the girls will try an initial attack. The other half will stay here in case Ivy has tricks we can’t anticipate.” Barbara said. 

“Alright.” Huntress nodded.

”Boys, why don’t you head out?” Barbara suggested. Barry pulled up his cowl and we were suddenly in the grass behind Wayne Manor.

”Dude, that is so fucking cool.” I grinned. Oliver, Dick, and Hawkman were present, along with Barry, obviously. Hawkman approached me.

“I am Carter. Pleased to meet you.” he said formally.

”I’m Ethan. Nice to meet you, too.” I introduced myself.

”Yeah, yeah. We’re all introduced to each other. Can we go?” Oliver asked. 

“Dude. Hostile much?” Dick asked.

“Can it, Robin.” Oliver rolled his eyes.

”Nightwing.” Dick corrected. 

“Whatever.” Oliver said and started walking towards the manor. We followed behind him.

”Dude, what pissed him off?” Dick asked, walking alongside me.

“Me sleeping with his wife, probably.” I shrugged.

“Dude! You bagged Dinah Lance?” Dick gaped. I grinned.

”Yeah, I did.” I said, glancing at Oliver.

”Does he know?” Dick asked.

”I have no idea. Dinah divorced him and moved in with me, but I don’t know if he knows that much.” I admitted.

”Damn. You’re a lucky fucker.” Dick shook his head.

”I’m sorry, have you seen Kory?” I raised an eyebrow.

”Yeah, fair point.” Dick grinned.

“Alright, stay alert!” Carter called. I nodded, and grabbed an arrow out of my quiver in case I needed it. Oliver kicked open the door to the mansion, and we all moved inside. 

“Why have you come?” a voice demanded. We turned to see Robin, his eyes oddly glazed and glinting pink.

”Damian! What the fuck is going on?” Dick asked. That’s about when things go wrong. Robin lunged at Dick and tackled him. 

“He’s under Ivy’s sway!” Carter roared, hefting his mace.

”C’mon man, he’s just a kid!” Barry protested. Oliver kicked Robin off Dick and the young corrupted superhero, now practically rabid, threw themself at Oliver. He shouted as a knife cut into his stomach, and I shot an arrow into the back of Robin’s calf. He wheeled and charged at me, but Barry was there, sticking out his arm to clothesline Robin. The kid went down hard.

”At least we know Ivy’s power worked.” Dick broke the silence.

”We knew that before.” Carter grunted. 

“If Damian’s here, it’s possible Ivy got into the Batcave.” Barry pointed out.

”Or, she simply released a wave of her pheromones, and Damian got in it, and just stayed put?” Oliver suggested.

”Possible.” Barry allowed. 

“My question is where the hell is Clark?” I asked.

”No idea. Barbara couldn’t get in contact with him.” Dick told me. I nodded. Dick then led us to the Batcave, and we found it completely untouched. 

“Oracle, this is Green Arrow. Location secure.” Oliver said into his earpiece.

”Understood. Reserve Team coming to your location.” Barbara answered. 

“What now?” I asked.

”We wait for the Reserve Team.” Barry said.


	26. Crisis in Gotham City, Part 2

The Reserve Team showed up about a half hour later. It consisted of Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and Huntress.

”That’s it?” Oliver asked what I was thinking.

”Everyone else went to attack Ivy’s fortress. We were randomly assigned.” Huntress explained. 

“Oracle, this is Wonder Woman. Reserve Team in place.” Wonder Woman said into her earpiece. 

“Understood. Black Canary reported they were engaging a few minutes ago.” Barbara informed us. I tried hard not to worry.

”I wonder if Ivy got her mind control stuff into Bruce Wayne or Batman. Because if it was Bruce, she would never know he could fight and keep her safe. If it’s Batman, the team’ll have a hell of a time.” Barry mentioned out of the blue. My phone started buzzing, and I saw Lois Lane’s name on my screen. 

“Lois. What’s up?” I asked. Everyone glanced at me, but then looked away.

”Are you still at the Fortress of Solitude?” Lois asked.

“What? No. Clark dropped us off and then left. Did he not go to you?” I asked curiously.

“No, I haven’t spoken to him since last night.” Lois told me.

”That’s not good. I’m currently in Gotham. Have you tried Kara?” I asked.

”Yes, several times. And she’s not answering.” Lois said impatiently.

”I don’t know why Kara isn’t answering. You could check my apartment.” I shrugged.

”Ok, I will. Are you in Gotham dealing with that Poison Ivy lady?” Lois asked me.

”Yes.” I said.

“Be careful.” Lois said, almost maternally.

”I will. Send me a text if you find out about them.” I said.

”Ok. Bye.” Lois agreed.

”Bye.” I said, and hung up.

”Lois call often?” Oliver asked bitterly, and I guessed Dinah had told him about me. 

“No.” I said simply. 

“Power Girl just reported that Superman is mind controlled!” Barbara’s voice startled me.

”What? We don’t have a chance in hell!” Oliver groaned. I immediately called Lois back.

”Ethan? What’s wrong?” Lois asked.

”I found Clark. Poison Ivy’s got him.” I told her. I heard Lois take a slightly shaky breath.

”Ok. Thanks.” she said, and she hung up. I pocketed my phone and listened to Barbara’s orders.

”Alright. Reserve Team, you’ll be moving in with our Testosterone Squad.” Barbara said. I scoffed.

”It’s true.” Wonder Woman said playfully. I immediately turned awkward when she looked at me, and I could only force a smile.

“Alright, let’s move.” Huntress said. Oliver, Dick, Huntress, and I all grabbed motorcycles while Wonder Woman and Hawkman flew, Barry ran, and Zatanna fucking teleported. 

———

I got my first look at Ivy’s fortress ten minutes later and was awed. Thick trees shut up around the perimeter, and thick vines curled between the branches. We ditched the motorcycles and moved in carefully. I couldn’t hear any fighting sounds, and feared the worst. Wonder Woman turned to us.

”Boys, try your hardest to resist her.” she said firmly, and led us all towards the fortress. We crept in along the treeline, and once our last team member, Oliver, was into the thin strip of forest, the vines came to life, and wrapped firmly around our ankles. Dick reached down with one of his lightning sticks and shocked the plants and a wail rose up from inside the fortress. The vines hauled us forwards out of the forest and a vine wrapped semi-loosely around my neck.

”Plant-killers!” a sultry female voice growled, and I looked up to see Poison Ivy walking towards our bound group, and to my horror, Superman stood behind her. Her face was so familiar! Why couldn’t I place it? My mind ran through everyone I’d seen recently. Then, it struck me.

”Pamela?” I blurted. Poison Ivy froze and then the vines shoved me forwards, and retracted except for the one binding my wrists together. Ivy stalked towards me, and threw back my hood, and pulled off my mask. Her face lit in recognition.

”I remember you. You’re that handsome man from the airport.” Poison Ivy cooed. Fear cropped up inside me, but surely such a sexy woman couldn’t mean me harm. And she was sexy. Pamela had had a killer body, but it was concealed by clothes. Poison Ivy only had leaves clustered around her nipples and pussy. 

“You seemed so nice. Why did you overtake Gotham?” I asked her curiously. Ivy cupped my cheek.

”I received astounding powers. I could change the world, get them to stop murdering my babies.” Poison Ivy explained.

”Your babies?” I repeated. Ivy nodded.

“Plants. Humans kill them without thought, as if they are nothing. I feel their pain, just as I feel their pleasure when sunlight streams down on their leaves. Ivy did have a light green tint to her skin, though her almost bare tits and gorgeous body were definitely distracting me. Though maybe that was the pheromones. I focused hard on Kara and Dinah, on Karen. I wouldn’t let this bitch inside my head, no matter how sexy she was. 

“Stop!” Ivy shouted, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Wonder Woman had broken free. More vines took the place of the ones she’d snapped, and Wonder Woman was forced back down onto her knees. 

“You are all intruders, and shall be punished severely!” Ivy thundered. Her voice softened slightly.

”Your punishment shall be far fairer, Ethan.” she said, almost tenderly. She leaned in to kiss me, slowly, slowly, and unable to help myself, I found I wanted to kiss her, too.

”Ethan!” Wonder Woman thundered and I snapped out of the reverie Ivy had put me into, and ducked back from the approaching kiss. Ivy’s eyes narrowed at Wonder Woman.

”Your death shall be long and drawn out.” Ivy promised. Then, she grabbed my face and kissed me. For one second, the kiss was incredible, and then it _hurt_. I fell over, coughing and shuddering. 

“Poison.” I grunted. Ivy giggled and danced her fingers along my shoulder.

”Correct.” she told me joyously. Ivy leaned in for another kiss, and already doomed, I didn’t bother resisting. I let Ivy’s full lips smash against mine and pump more poison into my system. I fell onto my back, the vines retracted and Ivy straddled me.

”Did you like it, Ethan?” she cooed.

”Pamela... please.” I begged. Her eyes, which had glittered with coy amusement, momentarily hesitated.

”Pamela, please. We hit it off at the airport.” I paused to cough, “You were so nice, and I really enjoyed talking to you. I intended to come visit you later, at Wayne Enterprises. Like you asked me to.”. Poison Ivy’s resolve was weakening slightly, I could tell.

”Pamela... I was going to ask you out for lunch. Would you have said yes?” I managed, before I gave one final cough and slumped back onto the grass, my breaths ragged and slowing. 

“Yes!” I heard a voice say, and lips pressed to mine, only this time instead of poison, I felt relief spread through me, and presumed Ivy had used the antidote. I lifted an arm to wrap around Pamela, and she sobbed into my shoulder.

”I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this.” Pamela sobbed. It occurred to me that perhaps Pamela and Poison Ivy were separate people. Jekyll and Hyde, perhaps? Or maybe I really had just broken through whatever kind of walls she built up. I sat up, Pamela still sitting squarely in my lap. The vines uncoiled off my friends, and I stared into Pamela’s watery green eyes. She kissed me gently again, and I kissed back, a little afraid that if I didn’t, Poison Ivy might come back. 

“Is everyone’s mind control released?” I demanded. She tilted her head.

”Yes.” she said with a smile.

”Good.” I smiled back at her. She stood and offered me a hand. I took it and let her pull me to my feet. Wonder Woman approached us, with Dick and Barry behind her, and Pamela gave them Wonder Woman and Dick angry looks.

”Look, I know I probably shouldn’t have been conquering cities, but you hurt my plants.” she crossed her arms. 

“Uh... sorry?” Dick shrugged.

”I truly am sorry. But if you had not attacked, I would not have retaliated.” Wonder Woman said much more tastefully. 

“I see.” Pamela said icily.

“So, Poison Ivy, uh-“ Barry began.

”I think I’ll do just Ivy from now on.” Pamela said. I nodded at Ivy. 

“Alright, Ivy. Gotham is kind of covered in plants. Can you clean that up?” Barry prompted. Ivy closed her eyes, and the vines all over the place retracted and spread into the ground. I presumed it was that way for the whole city. 

“Status report?” Barbara asked a little impatiently. Huntress moved away to brief Barbara, and I touched Ivy’s hand.

”Hey. So... is Poison Ivy like, your alter ego? Like Jekyll and Hyde? Or were you just angry?” I asked in a hopefully respectful manner.

”I think the second one. I was suddenly feeling the power and feelings of all these plants, and I wanted to protect them.” Ivy recalled. 

“So you got powers abruptly and they drove you a little crazy?” I checked. She nodded.

”That’s about right.” she agreed.

”Hey, Ivy, I guess you should be told now, but I kind of have two or three other girlfriends. I’m kind of popular.” I chuckled nervously. Ivy looked a little upset.

”Are you cheating on them?” she asked.

”No, they know about each other. I’m just making sure you realize now.” I told her quietly. She nodded.

”Thanks for the warning.” she said. I pushed some vibrant red hair out of her face and found myself kissing her passionately. When I drew back, and smelled something sweet in the air, it occurred to me that Ivy had just compelled me! 

“Sorry! I just wanted you to kiss me.” she blurted. 

“Uh, it’s ok. Maybe just ask next time.” I chuckled. The fact she could so easily do that scared me a little, admittedly. 

“Ivy. We’d like to assess your powers and mental stability before we let you go free.” Wonder Woman said. Ivy looked positively murderous.

”I won’t be forced into a lab!” she roared. Everyone reached for weapons or balled their fists, but I reached out for Ivy’s hand and the feel of it seemed to calm her down.

”How long will that take?” I asked Wonder Woman.

”A few days. But once it’s over, Ivy, you’ll be free to do whatever you wish, so long as it’s legal, of course.” Wonder Woman told Ivy. The beautiful redhead turned to look at me. 

“I’m going to be pretty busy this week anyway. I’ll come by when you’re finished.” I told her. Ivy nodded slowly. I offered her my phone, and she put my contact info into her phone.

”Text me if you need to.” I told her, and she nodded, allowing herself to be led away by Wonder Woman.

”Did you just win by seducing the bad girl?” Dick joked as he walked up to me. I shrugged.

”I have no idea what in the hell happened, but everyone’s mostly ok. Any word from the other group?” I asked. Dick nodded.

”Yeah. No major injuries.” Dick told me. I nodded, relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you still a little confused, we’re witnessing Poison Ivy’s powers arriving. Her backstory will be fleshed out a little more after she returns to Ethan’s side. Ivy’s a much more dynamic character than the other girls, who pretty much have their personalities, and that’s that. Ivy’s struggling with a lot, and her powers have been known to cause insanity in the comics. 
> 
> There’s officially only ONE slot left in Ethan’s group. That is not to say the story’s quite over, but the last love interest will be the next love interest.
> 
> Here’s a little poll, though quick note, just because a character wins the poll doesn’t mean they’re going to be the last love interest, but I’m trying to gauge reader preference:
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/UUD7IO4X


	27. The Road Trip

The next morning, Karen flew Dinah and I back to Metropolis in the same precarious method, which I despised. The more experienced heroes were handling clean up, but Barbara sent me home, and Dinah and Karen came with. 

We found their group tangled in vines and had to help them free, but nobody was too hurt. Dinah had a long scratch along her left arm, but other than that, no problems. 

When we landed dangerously on the balcony, Kara rushed Dinah and I, pulling us in for a long hug. Then her eyes flicked to Karen.

”We need to talk.” Kara said, and Dinah, Karen, and I sat on the couch. Kara stood up front, hands on her hips. 

“I did a lot of thinking and talking with Lois about our situation. For some reason, Ethan keeps getting different heroines to fall for him. He’s making an effort to keep things equal, and I’m going to do the same. Karen, I think that if you really want to be with Ethan, and Ethan really wants to be with you, I don’t see a problem with you staying.” Kara allowed. I stood and pulled Kara to me for a tight hug and a kiss.

”Thank you.” I said to her seriously. 

“It’s not a problem.” Kara blushed.

”What is a problem is that it is currently Wednesday.” Dinah pointed out.

”So?” Karen asked.

”My parents are renewing their vows, and want us to be arriving Wednesday. It’s a hell of a drive.” I explained.

”Can’t we just fly?” Karen shrugged.

”How’d we explain our lack of cars?” Kara pointed out.

“I meant on a plane.” Karen retorted snarkily.

”Hey. Cool it on the hostility.” Dinah stuck up for Kara. 

“We can’t get tickets this late in the game.” Kara said.

”So, looks like we pack and go. Karen, are you coming?” I asked. She nodded.

”Absolutely.” she said at once. 

“Ok. Do any of us have a car?” I asked curiously.

”I do. It’s in a parking garage on the outskirts of the city.” Kara said. I nodded.

”Alright. Let’s pack clothes and head there soon.” I said.

———

An hour later, I climbed into the backseat with Karen, while Kara told Dinah to take shotgun. I didn’t mind the arrangements, not one bit. Karen was wearing a tight white tank top and jeans, probably designed to drive me crazy. Dinah wore one of my hoodies over a T-shirt, with her lower half clad in her usual brand of jeans so tight they were practically painted on. Kara was dressed in a sweater and much less tight jeans. 

Karen reached across to touch my hand, and I gave her a smile. Kara started the car, and off we went. 

The first few hours went by smoothly. Dinah and Kara spoke in murmured voices, while Karen had put on earbuds, probably to give the blossoming couple privacy. Karen had adjusted so her bare feet were squarely in my lap, while her eyes were closed and she vibed to whatever music she was listening to. I occasionally tickled Karen’s feet, just to watch the Kryptonian thrash, but spent my time reading fantasy and sci-do novels. 

Around lunch time, Kara pulled up to a Big Belly Burger. Dinah and I ran in to grab food, while the Kryptonian girls used the bathroom. When we got back to the car, Karen was sitting in the driver’s seat, Kara beside her. Dinah and I climbed in the back, and handed out the burgers and fries. We all ate our burgers before Karen started driving. 

An hour later, Dinah and I were passionately kissing, only for it to be interrupted by my phone pinging.

”Really?” Dinah sighed as I grabbed my phone.

”Hey, Mom.” I said, putting a finger to her lips. To my surprise, Dinah instantly started sucking on it, and I added two more fingers, just to watch her seductively give my fingers the best blowjob of their life. 

“Hi, Ethan! Are you and your girls on the way?” Mom asked.

”Yeah, we’re almost to the halfway point.” I said, glancing up at the GPS I’d set Mom’s address up in. 

“Alright, good. Well, I’ll see you soon! Ella and Brian are flying in later tonight, so you might actually beat them.” Mom laughed. 

“Sounds good.” I said, my eyes locked on Dinah’s playful blue eyes. Mom and I said our goodbyes and the call ended. Dinah abruptly stopped sucking my fingers and our lips crashed together again. Karen was clearly trying to watch, as the car drifted a little bit off the road. Kara got her focused again with a stern warning. 

———

My turn to drive was super not fun.

I was sitting up front with Kara, while Karen and Dinah sat in the back.

”Maybe we should talk.” I said after a while.

”What about?” Dinah asked, hurriedly latching onto something to break the awkward silence.

”There’s a bit of tension I feel growing. And I don’t mean sexual tension.” I said, cutting off Dinah’s next remark. She sat back looking disappointed.

”You’re right.” Karen said, and I felt her arms slid around my shoulders from behind me.

”I agree. I just... I’m struggling to be OK with Karen being here. I’m sorry. I know I gave it the green light, so it seems bitchy to complain now, but she just looks SO much like me.” Kara said, glancing back at Karen. I reached out with one hand to lay it over Kara’s.

”I don’t think of you two as the same person. In the slightest. You’re incredibly opposite, personality-wise, not just physically.” I said, looking up to meet Karen’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“I just wish we weren’t all competing with Wonder Woman.” Dinah joked. Kara turned to look at me.

”What?” she asked.

”Nothing happened between me and Wonder Woman.” I said quickly.

”Yeah, except your HUGE crush on her.” Karen teased.

”Guess I missed this.” Kara sighed. She was still recovering from the sun detox, but she already seemed more vibrant and herself than she’d been before we left for Gotham. 

“Wasn’t much. Apparently, he’s been crushing on her on and off since was 16!” Dinah added.

”Damn, you girls suck.” I shook my head.

”True.” Dinah winked, calling to mind her sucking my fingers.

”We could be your wingwomen! Set you up with Diana.” Karen realized.

”No! No, I do not need assistance in romancing her. Though, I probably won’t ever have the chance.” I said.

”Well, you certainly won’t without us.” Dinah said sultrily. Kara and I both gave a little shiver at Dinah’s tone. Karen, who was presumedly straight, didn’t react. I shook my head in exasperation.

———

Hours later (and after Dinah drove for a while), we pulled in to my parents’ driveway. The sun was still up, but the sky had turned pink. As we climbed out, the door opened and Adrianne Everett, my gorgeous redheaded mother came to see me. I wrapped her up in a tight hug, and she reached up to ruffle my hair.

”You’ve gotten muscular!” Mom said in surprise. Yeah, it was working out with Dinah and training to be a vigilante. 

“I’ve been hitting the gym a little, yeah.” I said.

”Hi, Mrs. Everett. I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara said, coming up to shake my mother’s hand. Mom had noted I had one more girl than I’d told her about, but thankfully said nothing.

”Pleased to meet you, Kara, and to put a face to the name. Ella told me all about you. I haven’t heard much about these other two, however.” Mom smiled.

“Dinah Lance.” Dinah smiled.

”Karen Starr.” Karen introduced herself.

”You two are celebrities!” Mom gasped.

”They are?” I frowned.

”Um, yes! Dinah Lance was all over the tabloids after divorcing Oliver Queen. Serves him right, I’ve always thought he was a bad apple. And Karen Starr’s a millionaire!” Mom gushed.

“I guess I never thought about it.” I shrugged. 

“How’d you meet celebrities?” Mom asked me.

”Chance?” I shrugged. 

“So, before we head inside, I have a question for you four. How exactly does this relationship work? Is it healthy?” Mom asked a little worriedly. 

“Yes, it is. Dinah and I are involved with each other, but we’re all three involved with Ethan.” Kara spoke up. Mom nodded.

”Gotcha. Ok, well, I’m the easy sell. Your father might not be so understanding.” Mom told me. I nodded in agreement. Dinah slid her hand into mine, as Kara and Karen were holding the luggage because they had super strength. They had to fake it being a little heavy.

Mom was giving me a slightly disappointed look.

”Oh, your son’s a perfect gentleman, Mrs. Everett. We drew straws on who had to carry the luggage.” Dinah explained. Mom’s disappointed face alleviated mostly. 

We entered the house to find Dad sipping a beer in his recliner, watching sports on the TV. He was a fat, slightly repulsive man, with thin and graying brown hair. 

“Who are these lovely ladies?” he slurred his words.

”Your son’s girlfriends.” Mom said. Dad raised his eyebrows.

”Plural? Surely they’re actors.” Dad chuckled.

”Nope. This is Kara, Dinah, and Karen.” I introduced each. He snorted.

”I don’t give a fuck about your actress’ names.” Dad rolled his eyes. Mom turned to us, a fake smile plastered on her face.

”Alright. Well, Ella and Brian will be here in a few hours. I’ll show you to your room.” Mom said, touching my arm.

———

**Elsewhere in town...**

Sam Gray clutched his head. After that weird accident at work, his head hadn’t stopped throbbing. Unbeknownst to Sam, he had become a metahuman with the power to switch other people’s minds, though he had zero control over it. 

He was on a walk, headed past the Everett’s house, when his power flared sharply. Of course, the blossoming meta had zero idea that the sharp pains to his forehead were actually his powers flaring. Anyone affected by his powers had to sleep before the change took effect, which was another thing Sam didn’t know. 

Two people inside the Everett home switched minds. But who?


	28. Mindswap

The next morning, I woke up in any straight man’s dream. I had Power Girl’s arms wrapped around my waist and her huge tits squashed against my back. I had Black Canary cuddled up against me, and an arm around Supergirl. The two of us had sandwiched Dinah between our bodies. Dinah’s eyes fluttered awake, and I smiled at her.

”Ethan.” she said, sounding surprised.

”Hey, Dinah.” I said, and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met, and she recoiled, scrambling out of bed and bumping into the dresser, looking shell-shocked.

“Ethan! I’m your mother! Why would you kiss me? And how did I get here?” Dinah demanded.

”Uh... is this some kinky roleplay?” Karen groaned. I chuckled and kissed her lightly. 

“What? No! Ethan, seriously?” Dinah lifted her hands in confusion. The door opened, and Mom walked in to my room, clad in only a fairly tight nightgown that clung to her ample tits and shapely curves. 

“Ok. Who pranked me?” Mom said, then saw Dinah. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

”You know, I’m beginning to think this might not be a prank or fetish.” Kara remarked. 

“Wait a second. They switched bodies?” I groaned.

”Uh, prove it. Mrs. Everett?” Karen asked. 

“Yes?” Dinah asked.

”That’s trippy.” I sighed.

”What was Ethan’s first word?” Karen asked curiously. Dinah blushed.

”Tit.” she admitted. Karen laughed out loud, and I was mortified and confused.

“In his defense, his father never shut up about my breasts once I started breast-feeding.” Mom-as-Dinah giggled. 

“Ok. So, let me see if I got this right. If I kiss Dinah, I’m kissing my mother’s lips. But if I try to kiss Dinah’s lips, I’m kissing my mother.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“That is pretty trippy.” Dinah-as-Mom remarked. 

“Ok. So... I’m hopelessly confused. How did this happen?” Kara asked.

”No idea. I can have Ba-, I mean... our friend, check out the area.” Dinah-as-Mom suggested.

”I’ll handle that.” Kara said, and grabbed her phone to walk out into the hall.

”So... Mom, you’re going to have to pretend to be my girlfriend. And Dinah, you’ll have to pretend to be my mom.” I said, slightly sickened.

”Are we not going to tell anybody?” Mom-as-Dinah asked.

”No.” Dinah shook her head firmly, red hair tossing. 

“Oh. But it would make things so much easier.” Mom said. I glanced sideways at Karen. My eyes asked an unspoken question “ _Do I tell her?”._ Karen seemed supportive, Dinah less so. Looks like Kara’s tiebreaker. 

She came back in a few minutes later, interrupting Dinah’s tangent about seeing her boyfriend’s mother naked whenever she had to change clothes or use the bathroom or shower. 

Dinah whispered the question into Kara’s ear, who deliberated for a minute. Then, she nodded.

”Ok, uh, Mom, come sit down.” I said, and was slightly surprised when the woman I perceived as Dinah came forwards. 

Kara leaped in to explain, and I gave sympathetic looks to Mom’s confusion. In twenty minutes, Mom knew the secret identities of my three girlfriends and my own secret identity. 

“Whoa. So... that’s wild.” Mom said, and touched my arm, just above the elbow. 

“Yeah. You’re taking it pretty decently.” I said. She nodded.

”I think not being in my body is dulling the emotions I’m receiving. I feel only the faintest traces of shock. Even my love for you is stifled.” Mom said. Dinah nodded.

”I’m the same way. I still feel, but it’s more like impressions of feelings than the actual feelings themselves. Like cheap knockoffs.” Dinah agreed. 

“Damn.” I breathed out. 

“Alright, so... why don’t we work to perfect each other’s acts?” Mom suggested to Dinah. Dinah in my mother’s body nodded. 

“Alright.” Dinah said, and moved in to kiss me. She did, a light and quick thing, but I was stunned and shocked from the feel of my mother’s full and inviting lips.

”Could you not use my body for that?” Mom murmured. I chuckled awkwardly, and Dinah’s cheeks flamed.

”I forgot. Sorry.” she apologized to me.

———

**The Watchtower**

Martian Manhunter stood in front of a holographic map of Ethan Everett (codename Quiver)’s home town. Four bright flashes were on the screen, along with one at a different house, tagged with Dinah’s file. 

The four bright flashes represented metahumans. One was particularly bright, but all four had appeared only two days ago. The metas in question might be complete rookies, but J’onn had witnessed Dinah’s meta marker flicker briefly as one of the flashes walked past the house she was staying in.


	29. Wonder Woman

Diana Prince steepled her fingers as she studied the redheaded seductress sitting opposite her. Batman had come in before her to interrogate her, but had almost immediately left, saying her powers were too hard to resist. To the Amazonian princess, Poison Ivy’s pheromones were no worse than the Trial of Aphrodite she had endured on Themyscira. 

“Tell me about your powers.” Diana invited.

”Ok. Well... I work at Wayne Enterprises while also getting a degree in college, and I ended up sleeping with one of my professors. He... experimented on me.” Poison Ivy said. Diana narrowed her eyes.

”So you were overcome by lust and now you have a curse you can’t shake.” Diana chuckled.

”Shut up, Wonder Bitch!” the redhead seethed, and Diana noticed a slight change in her appearance. Her skin turned a little greener and the pheromones got a little stronger when she got angry. 

After several hours of discussing things with Poison Ivy, Diana had gotten a decent handle on the temptress’ situation. She was two people right now, Pamela Isley and Poison Ivy. Unlike Diana, who’s alter ego was simply a way to hide her identity, Poison Ivy was like the Hyde to Pamela’s Jekyll.

Diana left the room with a weary sigh, and found J’onn waiting for her. The green-skinned Martian fell into step alongside her.

”Well?” he asked in his sometimes infuriatingly calm voice.

”She’s suffering a psychotic split. She’s two people right now, J’onn. Pamela and Ivy. Ethan wants to be with Pamela, but he can’t without getting the dangerous side. Whatever experiments have been done on her have left her ruined.” Diana explained. J’onn sighed.

“That is not good news. I do have odd news, however. I believe Ethan, Dinah, Kara, and Karen may be in danger. Four metahumans are in proximity to them, and when one walked past the house, Dinah’s vitals spiked sharply then settled after a few minutes. It was very odd.” J’onn explained. Diana considered it.

”Do you think they’re in need of assistance?” Diana asked.

”I think we’ve investigated thinner leads.” J’onn folded his arms. Diana sighed. 

“Let me go grab my gear.” she said. J’onn nodded.

”I’ll stay here and monitor the meta humans’ activity.” J’onn told her. Diana nodded curtly and hurried off.


	30. {Special} Karaoke Night

I was the luckiest guy in the world. I had not one, not two, but THREE dates tonight. Kara had suggested we go to a karaoke night event at a nearby bar. Everyone had agreed, thought I was the least excited. I wasn’t a great singer, but I already had a song choice, and we hadn’t even left yet. The three girls emerged from the bedroom, which I could no longer really call mine.   
  


Kara was wearing a dress that came down to just below mid-thigh. It was green, and it hugged her slender frame nicely, as well as clinging to her smaller breasts. It had a gorgeous neckline which showed off her cleavage.

Dinah was dressed in a tight light gray tank top. She wore dark jeans and a leather jacket was thrown over her tank top, but her braless tits still bounced whenever she moved.

Karen was in a sexy red dress that showed off a ton of cleavage, clung to her thicc curves, and came down to mid-thigh, but had a slit up the side.

”I think we broke him.” Dinah laughed. I nodded.

”You girls are fucking gorgeous.” I groaned. Karen smirked.

”Right answer.” she winked, and pulled me in for a passionate kiss, squashing her enormous melons against my chest. I grinned at her when she stepped back, only for my _other_ Kryptonian girlfriend to kiss me gently, sweet and loving. The kiss lasted longer, and Kara gave me a warm smile. I glanced to Dinah.

“What? I’d rather not mess up my lipstick, thanks.” she winked. Her lips were a pretty hot shade of red. I grabbed her as we left the apartment, and she snuggled up under my arm. 

———

My three girlfriends attracted lots of attention as we walked through Metropolis. Especially Karen. Yeah, Karen was super sexy. But honestly, I thought Kara was a bit prettier. Though, Dinah was the perfect mix of beautiful and sexy. 

Was that weird, that I have certain preferences? I mean, I did pick all blue-eyed blondes, but they were incredibly different girls. 

“Earth to Ethan.” Dinah snapped in front of my face. I blinked. 

“What’s up?” I asked.

”I asked you what song you’re gonna sing.” Karen said.

”Oh, that’s secret. But I’ve already got a great one picked.” I promised. 

“Suuuure.” Kara winked. 

“I’ve got a funny one.” Dinah volunteered. 

“I haven’t picked yet.” Kara admitted.

”I have!” Karen volunteered.

”Alright, then.” Kara said, and took my free hand. We walked into the bar, and Dinah slipped out from under my arm and headed straight for the bartender. Karen took her spot, and gave me a flirty smile. 

The current person on stage was singing ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ by Rick Astley very badly. I kissed Karen and Kara lightly and headed up to pick my song.

Song picked, I went to join Dinah at the bar. She smiled at me, and I kissed her cheek.

”Forget the lipstick.” she murmured, and kissed me roughly on the lips. I grabbed Dinah’s hips and the kiss deepened naturally, our chemistry sparking as-

“Drinks up!” the bartender announced. Dinah broke the kiss to grab the four tequila shots. I grabbed two, she grabbed the other two, and we rejoined the Kryptonians. 

———

When it was my turn (five shots later), I was very eager. I’d been nervous about four shots ago, but now I was buzzing with excitement. The music started and I began to sing.

_Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_   
_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_   
_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_   
_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_   
_After all I knew, it had to be something to do with you_   
_I really don't mind what happens now and then_   
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?_   
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak_   
_But still your secrets, I will keep_   
_You took for granted all the times, I never let you down_   
_You stumbled in and bumped your head_   
_If not for me then you'd be dead_   
_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?_   
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_   
_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite, yeah_

_If I go crazy, then will you_ _still call me Superman?_  
 _If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?_  
 _I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_  
 _Kryptonite_

_All around the world_   
_All around the world_   
_All around the world_

I looked at my group to see Dinah laughing, while Kara was blushing at something Karen was whispering in her ear. I grinned as applause broke out. 

“Never knew you could sing.” Dinah said as I walked up to the table. Kara gave me a sweet kiss.

”Nice song.” she smiled. Dinah sashayed up to the stage, and I realized abruptly her braless tits were gonna make this a fun performance for the guys. Familiar music played, and Dinah began to perform a raspy rock song, which blew my mind by how good she could sing. 

_Where have all the good men gone_   
_And where are all the gods_   
_Where's the streetwise Hercules_   
_To fight the rising odds_   
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed_   
_Late at night I toss and I turn_   
_And I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta_ _be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_  
 _Larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight_   
_In my wildest fantasy_   
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_   
_There's someone reaching back for me_   
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_   
_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_   
_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_   
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_   
_I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_   
_And the storm and the flood_   
_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a her_ o ' _till the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_  
 _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_  
 _And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_   
_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

I stood and applauded loudly, Kara beside me cheering just as loudly. Dinah triumphantly returned, and she kissed me quickly, and then Kara pulled Dinah in for a longer kiss. 

“That was hot, babe.” I heard Kara tell Dinah. Grinning, Dinah sat in my lap, and Kara pouted a little. I leaned in to whisper in Dinah’s ear.

”Go sit in her lap.” I breathed. Dinah grinned and stood, before sitting down in Kara’s lap, and the two blondes exchanged a quick kiss before Dinah turned to face the stage. Kara mouthed ‘thank you’ at me, and I nodded. Dinah and Kara’s relationship was incredibly hot to watch, and the threesomes were INSANE.

I realized then and there that I could not imagine a life without Kara and Dinah. Karen was a bit newer to the group, and I hadn’t gotten enough time with her to build the kind of love I had with Kara and Dinah, but I cared about her, too.

I hoped to God that they would never leave me, though they could all do so much better than me.


	31. The Gray Family

Sam Gray smiled at his wife, Ellen, and she kissed his cheek as he walked in the door. 

Sam’s headache, which had flared up a bit last night, had passed. Now, having just returned from his morning run, Sam was in high spirits. He walked into the kitchen to see his lovely young daughter, Melissa, cleaning the dishes using her telepathy.

Ellen was a metahuman, one with telekinetic abilities. They had been passed down to Ellen’s children, 18 year old Melissa and 16 year old Will, in slightly different ways. Melissa was a much weaker telepath than her mother, only able to focus on two or three things with her mind, unlike Ellen, who could manage 10 with ease. 

Will was an oddity. Unlike his telekinetic mother and sister, he had the ability of mind-reading, which made certain aspects of parenting hard. 

Ellen adored Will, and the two were scarcely not in each other’s company. 

Sam kissed Melissa’s forehead before stepping around her to grab a smoothie from the fridge.

Will came down the stairs, shirtless and wearing gym shorts. He gave his mother a one-armed hug, and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

”Have a good run, Dad?” he asked curiously.

”Not really. It’s cold.” Sam shrugged.

There was no use lying to the boy, as he instinctively knew all of the thoughts of the people around him. It wasn’t a conscious choice Will made.

Will glanced over at Ellen.

”Hey, Mom, wanna workout together?” he asked.

“Sure.” Ellen smiled. Sam thought nothing of it, as they worked out together quite frequently. Sam glanced at his daughter who was intensely focusing on not dropping dishes, and said nothing as Sam walked out to the living room, to watch the morning news.

———

Ellen Gray sighed in pleasure as her son, Will, kissed her nipples. She had went into her bedroom to change, but he, the confident mother-fucker he was, had strolled in and caught her in her lingerie. Wasting no time, Will had pulled her against him, and now the two were deep in the throes of passion. 

Will had used his mind reading powers to seduce her when he was fifteen. How had he used mind reading to seduce her? It wasn’t hard to seduce someone when you knew all of their wishes, hopes, and desires. He’d gleaned that she loved to dance, and made a point of dancing with her. He’d gleaned that she was proud of her toned physique, and had complimented it relentlessly. Little things like that, as well as the big ones. Once Will had gotten Ellen into bed with him, he used his powers to determine exactly how she liked it, and he’d been the best fuck of her life.

Now, a year later, Ellen was still happily in love with Will. Once he was 18, the mother-son couple were going to run away and start a new life together, where they weren’t known as a mother and her son.

Will’s lips traveled down south, and Ellen arched against her son as his tongue slid inside her drenched folds.

———

Melissa Gray hated her family, her powers, and her mother most of all. Ellen Gray was the perfect woman. Wonderful husband, wonderful house, and the thing Melissa hated her for: wonderful powers. Melissa was a weak telepath, while her mother had practically no limits. 

No limits Melissa had seen anyways. Ellen even had the nerve to be prettier than Melissa. All the boys fawned over Melissa at school, until they saw Ellen. Then Melissa wasn’t the thing they wanted most anymore. Her fucking mother was. She hated it. Hated being second best to her mother, and hated being the weakling in the family.

Even her own father barely looked at her whenever Ellen was around. Despite Melissa’s many attempts at seducing him. See, Ellen and Melissa’s brother, Will, were screwing, under Sam’s nose. Melissa didn’t want to just air their dirty laundry. No, she wanted to steal Sam from Ellen, even if Sam was Ellen’s second choice, it would be something to finally win at something. Anything! 

Melissa would do it. At all costs.


	32. Investigation

I sighed deeply. Kara put her arms comfortingly on my hips, and I leaned against her, for strength. We were standing in the bathroom, alone. 

After the revelation that Dinah and my mother had switched bodies, I’d withdrawn to the bathroom, for space to think.

My most long-term girlfriend had come in, and she’d yet to say anything, silently lending emotional support. 

“What the hell happened?” I asked finally. Kara sighed.

”I’m not sure. Some of us heroes have encounter mind-swapping before, but usually on a much bigger scale. This seemed... random.” Kara shook her head. 

“How do we undo it?” I asked softly.

”We have to find whoever did this and make them undo it. It’s the only way.” Kara shrugged. I nodded.

”Do you guys have some kind of... tracker for this?” I asked.

”The League? Yeah, we have a meta-human tracker. If the culprit is a meta-human, we can track them.” Kara shrugged.

”Ok. Have you contacted anybody, other than Barbara?” I asked.

”No.” Kara shook her head. 

“Alright. I’ll ask Mom if anyone seems a bit odd in the neighborhood. We can, uh, we can start there.” I said.

”Good. I’ll get in touch with the Watchtower.” Kara said. I kissed her quickly, and we exited the bathroom. I glanced over at my mother, in Dinah’s sexy body. She was looking out the bedroom window, but she turned towards me as I approached, her blond locks bouncing. 

“Hi, Ethan. Are you OK?” she asked me, cupping my cheek gently. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine, Mom.” I said, but at the last word, I instinctively glanced over at my mother’s body, occupied by Dinah. She still wore that clingy nightgown, her red hair falling down to her generous breasts. No idea where Karen had gone.

”Look, do you know anyone in the area who’s... odd? Like, anyone rumored to have meta-human powers?” I asked.

Mom looked stunned, but she gave it careful consideration.

”Not sure. I don’t think so.” Mom said finally.

”Alright. That was a long shot anyway. Let’s see what Kara has pulled up.” I said, and glanced at Kara, who was nodding along to whatever was being said.

”That was Diana and J’onn. There’s four meta-humans near here. They’re all in the same house, so they’re thinking family. I explained the situation. They wanted to come, but I think a Martian and an Amazon showing up unannounced would turn some heads, so I told them not to.” Kara explained. It _would_ be nice to see the gorgeous Amazon princess, but I knew Kara was right. 

“Ok. Which house is theirs?” I asked. Kara walked over to the window and pointed.

”The Grays? They’re so nice, though.” Mom said, surprised.

”Yeah, well, they better change me back or I’ll kick their asses.” Dinah said fiercely.

”Hey, remember, Di. You’re not really able to fight in that body. It’s not in vigilante shape, and you don’t have your Cry.” I reminded her.

”Shit. You’re right.” Dinah huffed. 

The door opened, and I glanced up. It was Karen, evidently having returned from the kitchen, glass of OJ in her hand.

”What’s the game plan, babe?” she asked me.

”That house,” I said, pointing, “has four meta-humans in it.” 

“Oh. Sounds worth checking out. Are we getting suited up?” Karen asked.

”Actually, no. Kara and I are handling this one.” I said.

”What about me?” Karen asked, lifting an eyebrow.

”You need to get to know my sister.” I smiled.

”Wish I could.” Dinah mumbled.

“You’re bonding with me, I suppose.” Mom smiled brightly. I laughed and reflexively leaned in to kiss what my brain kept thinking of as Dinah. Mom squeaked as our lips met, and I quickly pulled back, like her lips had burned me. 

”Ah, hell. I’m so sorry, Mom. I just... I keep forgetting.” I sighed. Mom’s cheeks were bright red, but she gave a small nod.

”It’s fine, baby. This must be so odd for you.” she said meekly. 

“Extremely.” I admitted.

”Does that mean I don’t get a good-bye kiss?” Dinah joked. 

“Unfortunately not.” I said wryly. Dinah gave an exaggerated pout. 

Kara nodded at me, and I nodded back. 

The two of us left the room and we walked down the hallway, and bumped into Ella, my sister. 

“Hey!” she smiled. I studied her appearance, her auburn hair was messy, her eyes a bit weary from the flight. She had a slight baby bump, but it was only visible because of the tank top she wore.

”Hey, Ella.” I smiled. Kara gave a polite nod.

”So, we got in late last night. Didn’t get a chance to say hello. How is it, little brother, that you managed to wrest Dinah Lance away from Oliver Queen?” Ella smirked. I laughed.

”Dumb luck.” I said truthfully.

”Hm. What about Karen Starr? Every photo she’s in looks fucking Photoshopped what with how big her knockers are.” Ella questioned. I grinned.

”They’re real. Trust me.” I said. 

“Heh.” Ella grinned. 

Kara nudged my hand.

”C’mon.” she said. 

“Where you two off to?” Ella asked.

”Uh, we’re just going for a walk.” I lord smoothly. Ella nodded. She kissed my cheek in a strictly sisterly way. 

“When you get back, we’re hanging out together.” she told me firmly. I laughed and nodded, glad that Ella and I were finally on good terms.

Kara and I headed out of the house, and we headed towards the house with the meta-humans in it.

”What’s the plan?” I asked her curiously.

“Not a clue.” Kara shrugged.

”Then what are we doing here?” I asked.

”Ethan, please. Have faith in my intelligence.” she said.

”Fine.” I sighed. Kara whooshed away and then she was suddenly whooshing around me, and then she was beside me in a pant-suit, with dark shades on. I wore a very nice suit with dark shades as well.

Kara knocked on the door. It was answered by a man in his early forties, probably, with brown hair and a kindly smile.

”Hello. What can I do for you?” he asked.

”We are agents of the DEO. We got reports of unusual meta-human activity in this household. Came to check it out.” Kara said. I was stunned at her blunt approach. 

“Oh. I... I didn’t realize it was illegal to be a meta-human.” the man blinked in concern.

”It’s not, but with four metas in the same house, sometimes things can get heated.” I put in helpfully.

”Four?” the man gaped.

”Oh yes. Four. I presume you are a family of four?” Kara asked.

”Yes. My... my wife, she’s a meta, and our kids inherited the gene as well. Um... I’m not one, though.” the man told us. Kara held up a handheld meta scanner she’d gotten from God knows where.

”It appears you are, sir. What is your power?” she asked.

”I have no idea.” the man said, shocked.

”Agent, uh, Lane, why don’t you go check out the wife and kids? I’ll handle our undiscovered meta.” Kara suggested.

”My wife and son are upstairs. I think my daughter went for a walk.” the man stammered.

I nodded and walked past the man, heading up the stairs. I walked down the hallway, and heard, to my surprise, breathy moans. I opened the door, and stared at the couple engaging in sex. One was a hot, blond, petite MILF, the other a muscular boy who looked to be about sixteen.

”Who the hell are you?” the woman gasped.

”I’m Agent Lane with the DEO.” I lied smoothly.

”No, you’re not.” the boy accused.

”Pardon?” I asked calmly.

”My son’s power is mind-reading. If he says you’re not an agent, then who the hell are you?” the naked woman demanded. I held up my hands.

”Alright. I’m not an agent, but I don’t mean you, or your family any harm.” I promised. 

“It’s true. His girlfriend and his mom switched bodies, and he’s trying to undo it. He thinks someone in this house could have done it. Hate to break it to you, sir, but my power is mind control. My mom and my sister’s powers are telekinesis. No body swapping powers.” he apologized.

”Alright. I’ll, uh, let you get back to it.” I said, and closed the door. To my surprise, the breathy moans continued immediately. Shaking my head in disbelief, I returned downstairs to find Kara on her knees, looking dizzy.

”What the hell did you do?” I demanded. 

“I... I don’t know.” the man said, looking fearful. I rushed to Kara’s side, and knelt beside her.

”Kara, are you OK?” I asked her.

”Kara? I... it’s me. Ella.” she whispered.

”Ah, fuck.” I grumbled. 


	33. Assuming Identities

With a sigh, I helped the confused Ella-in-Kara up, and grabbed the man by the arm, and took both back to the house.

”Am I... am I really a meta?” the man asked.

”Yes. You keep switching the bodies of the women I love with my family members, which is extremely inconvenient. You’re being temporarily kidnapped until you can restore them.” I said. 

I helped Ella-in-Kara into my bedroom, and pushed the man towards the wall. Ella’s body had joined the group here.

”Kara?” I asked Ella’s body.

”Nope. It’s me. Karen.” Ella’s body sighed.

”So, where’s Kara?” I blinked. 

“If I had to guess? In my body. Being fucked by my son.” Karen’s body spoke up.

”What?” I blinked.

”I’m Ellen Gray. The woman you just walked in on fucking her son? That’s me.” Karen’s body said.

”What?” the man beside me asked. 

“Ok. So.... how the hell is everything so mixed up? And why do his powers apply exclusively to women?” I asked.

”No idea.” Dinah-in-Mom said.

”Yes. Hi. I am very confused. I’m in your girlfriend’s body, and your other girlfriend is in my body. How is this happening? And why am I so freaking calm?” Ella-in-Kara asked. 

“Oh, that’s the emotion dampening effect that happens when you switch bodies, dear.” Mom-in-Dinah said.

”Dear? I barely know you.” Ella-in-Kara said.

”I’m your mother.” Mom-in-Dinah said.

”Seriously?” Ella-in-Kara gasped.

”So... you’re telling me that my husband, Sam, is actually a meta who’s switched the bodies of all of us because he can’t control it?” Ellen-in-Karen asked.

”Yes.” Dinah-in-Mom answered. I sat down in my desk chair, and sighed.

”So, someone has to go get Kara from the grasps of that teen horndog.” Karen-in-Ella spoke up.

”True. I can go handle that.” Ellen-in-Karen volunteered.

”I’ll come with you.” I said immediately, needing to get away from this nonsense. I glanced towards Dinah-in-Mom.

”Can you brief Ella what’s going on?” I asked her. She nodded and gave me a quick kiss, but at this point, my brain was so fried I barely recognized it as my mother’s brain. As Ellen-in-Karen and I walked out of the house, I was so glad that Dad and Brian were people who always slept in late. 

Ellen glanced at me awkwardly as we crossed the street.

”I’m sorry my son’s fucking your girlfriend.” Ellen said awkwardly. I gave a mirthless laugh.

“Yeah, this whole day’s been a clusterfuck. This may as well happen.” I shrugged. Ellen and I walked up the stairs and into the room where I’d caught Ellen and her son fucking, back when Ellen was in her proper body.

The boy had switched positions, and was drilling into Kara-in-Ellen’s pussy like a madman. She was laying on her back, legs up and around his neck as he pounded into her like an animal.

”Will! Will, that’s not me! That’s not your mother!” Ellen-in-Karen cried out in alarm. 

“I... know!” the boy, Will, roared, and shot Kara-in-Ellen full of seed. Then he pulled out and glared lustfully at Ellen’s new body, but I stepped swiftly in front of her.

”No. That is my girlfriend’s body, you will not be fucking her. It? Whatever.” I said, and came forward to collect Kara-in-Ellen. She was limp and looked incredibly well-fucked. I told myself it was simply the body she was in, not any testament to Will’s skill. I took Kara into my arms, holding her gingerly. 

I pushed Ellen-in-Karen forwards, and we quickly took Kara-in-Ellen to Ellen’s room, where I got her dressed, and then I carried Kara-in-Ellen back to my bedroom, with Ellen-in-Karen following.

When we returned, we saw that Sam, the culprit in this madness, was kneeling on the floor, eyes closed. I carried Kara-in-Ellen over to Dinah-in-Mom and Karen-in-Ella. 

“What happened to her?” Dinah asked me.

”Don’t ask.” I shook my head. To my absolute horror, Karen-in-Ella sat in my lap, and seemed completely unconcerned with how thunderstruck Ella-in-Kara looked at the sight of herself perched in her little brother’s lap. 

“I can’t do it.” Sam opened his eyes.

”Damn it.” Dinah-in-Mom swore.

”How do we undo this?” I asked.

“I’m not suggesting this as an idea, but would killing him work?” Karen-in-Ella asked.

”Probably not. We would become permanently stuck.” Dinah-in-Mom said after a moment’s thought. A ripple of panic spread through the very crowded bedroom at the words ‘permanently stuck’. I had to agree. My three girlfriends were in the bodies of my mother, my sister, and the MILF across the street!

”So we have to teach him to control his powers?” Ellen-as-Karen suggested.

”Maybe.” Dinah-as-Mom agreed.

”Hey, whoever’s in my body, can you get off of Ethan’s lap?” Ella-as-Kara asked.

”It’s comfy, though.” Karen-as-Ella said innocently.

Ella-as-Kara shuddered.

”How long will training him take?” Mom-in-Dinah spoke up.

”I’m not sure.” Dinah-in-Mom admitted.

”Jesus Christ.” I said. Beside me, Kara-in-Ellen stirred.

”Unh... what happened?” she mumbled. She sat up, and leaned against my side, and my arm slipped around her shoulders. The gesture of leaning against me was so inherently familiar to me as Kara, that my response was automatic. 

“My son fucked you into unconsciousness.” Ellen-in-Karen said gleefully.

”You don’t have a son, Karen. Do you?” Kara-in-Ellen blinked.

”Oh, I’m not Karen. I’m Ellen. The woman who’s body you’re currently in.” Ellen-in-Karen introduced yourself. 

“Ok! Everyone, let’s set up some ground rules.” Dinah-in-Mom instructed, “This is a huge change, yes. But for now, we need to pretend like everything is completely normal. That means taking on the lives of whatever body we’re in.”

Lots of protests began to be announced.

”Stop!” Dinah-in-Mom commanded, “No protests. I’m going to get a specialist here who will work with Sam to help him master his powers, but for now, things need to be keep normal. That means no revealing your true identity to anyone who doesn’t already know. Let’s keep the damage to a minimum.” 

“Yeah, I agree with Dinah.” I said. Tentative agreements were made. Sam got up, and Ellen-in-Karen turned to Kara-in-Ellen. 

“You need to go with him. You’re his wife, and you’re also fucking your son. Enjoy!” Ellen-in-Karen said, and Kara-as-Ellen moved in a bit of a limp after Sam, presumedly from Will fucking the daylights out of her. I glanced around the remaining women.

”Alright. Karen, you’ll have to go crawl into bed with Brian. Hey, Adrianne, your marriage with your husband, it’s loveless, right?” Dinah-in-Mom asked shamelessly.

Mom-in-Dinah nodded shyly, cheeks bright red.

”Alright. I can handle that.” Dinah-in-Mom remarked.

”But Brian’s so... plain.” Karen-in-Ella wrinkled her nose.

”Hey! No, he’s not.” Ella-in-Kara defended her husband.

”Yes, he is.” Dinah-in-Mom agreed.

Karen-in-Ella left when Dinah-in-Mom gave her a meaningful glare. She looked at the three women left. Mom-in-Dinah, Ella-in-Kara, and Ellen-in-Karen.

”I’m sorry to ask this of you, but you really do have to sell the act of being Ethan’s doting girlfriends. Last night, all three of us were very affectionate with Ethan. Kissing, cuddling, it was all present.” Dinah-as-Mom sighed.

”That’s true. I was there.” Mom-as-Dinah remarked.

”Alright. If... if this is what it takes to get back into my own body, I’ll do it.” Ella-as-Kara agreed.

”Hell yeah, I’m in.” Ellen-as-Karen grinned.

”Then I guess I’m in, too.” I said with a sigh.

”Good. So... what do you usually do in the mornings, Adrianne?” Dinah-as-Mom asked Mom-in-Dinah.

”Cook breakfast. I’ll come help, but I think the four of us need to talk.” Mom-in-Dinah said. Dinah-in-Mom nodded and left. This was such a fucking weird conversation.

”So... maybe we should practice here, in private?” Mom-in-Dinah suggested.

”Sure.” Ellen-in-Karen suggested, and laid a full, passionate kiss on my lips. I was surprised, but kissed back. It was over quickly, though.

”Ella, you next.” Mom-in-Dinah instructed. My sister, in Kara’s body, came closer to me hesitantly, and gave me a quick, chaste peck on the lips.

”Ella, no. Dinah said we needed to keep up the ruse. All three girls acted differently. Karen’s kisses were lustful, Kara’s slow and romantic. And Dinah’s were a bit of both.” Mom-in-Dinah advised.

With only a bit of hesitance, my sister leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. It should have felt the same: Kara’s lips, Kara’s body, but it felt so very different. This kiss just... it just was Ella. It was completely, incredibly, amazing. When Ella drew back, her cheeks were bright red, and her breaths were quick and sounded aroused. 

Ellen applauded. I reached out and gently cupped Ella’s cheek, and to my surprise, my sister leaned in and kissed me again. When she drew back, she looked stunned at herself. 

“Well. That was... something.” Mom said. Ella moved away from me, and looked quietly shocked at herself, seemingly withdrawn into her mind. Mom placed herself in front of me and I gazed into the beautiful face of Dinah Lance, but Dinah’s had never held the maternal care for me that was currently written across her face. 

Tenderly, Mom and I kissed. It was incredible, same as my kiss with Ella. To my amazement I found myself cupping one of Mom-in-Dinah’s incredible, full breasts. Mom mewled in pleasure.

”It appears that physical feeling is not dampened the way heightened emotional feeling is.” Ellen said. I was surprised to hear her say that, and wondered where she’d even learned that heightened emotions were dampened.

”V-very true.” Mom said, and cuddled up against my chest. I was surprised, but did nothing to push her away. 

“I... I think I should go help Dinah.” she realized and left. Ellen shrugged (making Karen’s massive mammaries bounce) and walked after her. Ella still stood there, struck silent. I approached her, and tentatively cupped her cheek. She looked up at me with Kara’s brilliant blue eyes, and I leaned down to kiss Ella. Her lips met mine in a soft, gentle way. 

“Hey, Ethan, can you-“ the voice cut off. I turned to see Brian standing in the doorway, looking awkward. Ella tensed in my arms, but, of course, Brian had no idea that the woman I had just been kissing was his wife.

”Sorry, didn’t realize you and Kara were, uh, busy.” Brian apologized. I gave Ella a quick, possessive kiss on the lips, and then looked at Brian.

”It’s fine. What can I do for you?” I asked.

”Ella’s acting really weird. Is she OK?” Brian asked me.

”Uh, yeah. She’s fine. It’s probably just the pregnancy hormones.” I nodded.

”Alright. Good. That’s what I was thinking.” Brian said, and left. Ella shyly kissed my lips again.

“Oh, Ethan... I loved kissing you right in front of my husband and him not caring. No, him _not knowing_ that I’m cheating on him. With my _brother_.” Ella said delightedly. 

“Alright, well... let’s go join the family then.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes without saying that this is not the last chapter of Book 1 as I’d initially planned. I have got a bit more story left to tell. 
> 
> But certain things are being re-worked. For example, this body-swap arc halted my creative process for a very long time with this story, but then I had the idea to just switch everybody, and uh, this chaos was born. 
> 
> I see a little bit of story left, but not tons.
> 
> The mind-swap arc will reach its’ end in a couple chapters.
> 
> After that, our heroes will return home, with the girls uniquely aware of how lucky they are to have their bodies.
> 
> Here’s the deal. After lots of consideration, I don’t know if I’m going to be doing the planned Book 2. 
> 
> I think this book might work better as a stand-alone, and I have a project in mind that’s a Marvel/DC crossover harem fic. 
> 
> With my other DC projects going on, I don’t think committing to a second book in this series is the right move. So I’m going to tie up this book as best I can, but leave the possibility of a book 2 open.
> 
> Also, shameless plug, if you like DC and the Arrowverse check out my other stories (which are entirely unrelated to one another): 
> 
> Two Arrows - Oliver Queen did not land on Liam Yu alone. With him was his future best friend and partner in heroics, David Hale.
> 
> Arrow’s Shaft - Bobby Queen, the younger brother of Oliver Queen, was the survivor of the Gambit, not Oliver. Bobby’s path takes him down a much sexier road, as he sleeps his way through the Arrowverse and beyond.


	34. 35 Chapters!

It’s been a hell of a ride. This is the chapter celebrating our milestone of 35 chapters.   
  


At the time of writing this, I have no idea what is going to happen with possible sequels to this story, or even how much longer this story will continue on for.   
  


But, I did find a present to everyone who’s stuck around this long. May I present to you, the cast of Extra-ordinary.

KARA

DINAH

KAREN

PAMELA

DIANA

———

Attached is a poll. Please take the time to fill it out. It’s anonymous, and one quick, easy question.

[Poll Link](http://www.strawpoll.me/42558581)

  
Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story for as long as you have. It’s been one of my favorite stories to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

-SilverFalcon0000

P.S. If you have any ideas regarding this story, feel free to comment on this chapter. I love hearing advice from the readers


	35. The Charade

I walked out into the living room, where Mom and Dinah (in each other’s bodies) were cooking breakfast. I noted with a bit of anger that Dad was sitting at the breakfast bar, shamelessly staring at Dinah’s body’s ass. 

Ella-in-Kara gave me a light kiss on the lips, one that made her shiver slightly, and then she went over to her body (which had Karen inside it) and they started to chat. I sat down on the couch, and Ellen-in-Karen came over to sit in my lap, straddling me. I gave her a small smile. It was so weird to see Kara, Dinah, and Karen’s bodies and faces move in such different ways. While they spoke in their bodies’ voices, they emphasized words differently, used different vocabulary. It was trippy as fuck.

“Hey. Your girlfriend in my body wants you to know she called in somebody called... Jahan?” Ellen-in-Karen told me.

Jahan? Oh! J’onn. 

“Thanks.” I nodded. Ellen kissed me fiercely and I kissed back, still marveling at how different the kiss felt, even though it was Karen’s lips.

”Breakfast is served!” Dinah-in-Mom announced cheerily. I perked up at that, and Ellen got off of me, and I walked up to Dinah and took the plate from her, and to everyone’s surprise, Dinah gave me a peck on the lips. I mentally face-palmed. 

“What was that?” Dad grunted.

”Can’t a mother show her son affection?” Dinah tried to climb out of the hole she’d dug. 

“Hmph.” Dad grunted. I grabbed Mom-in-Dinah’s hand, and led her away we sat down together and I leaned across the table to whisper to her.

“Why are you even renewing your vows with Dad? Why not divorce him?” I hissed.

”Well... your father does a lot for this family. I don’t... I don’t think he’s a bad guy.” Mom shrugged. I touched Mom’s hand, and she threaded her fingers through mine, gazing at me with love in her eyes.

Impulsively, she leaned across the table and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at her, and she sat back down with red cheeks. Karen-in-Ella walked over and sat down beside me.

”Wow. That didn’t look rehearsed.” she said quietly, gazing at me with curious eyes. 

“It wasn’t.” Mom whispered. Karen gave me a sly grin, and I chuckled at the look on her face. It was so inherently _Karen_ that it felt familiar, even if the expression was on my sister’s admittedly very pretty face.

We dug into our food, and I felt Karen-in-Ella’s hand on my thigh. I met her mischievous eyes, and she quickly dropped her hand as Brian came over.

My phone pinged. I pulled it out to see Kara’s name on my screen. Looks like she’d taken her phone across the street.

 **J’onn has arrived, along with Diana. J’onn’s working with Sam. D wants to speak to you, tho.** , Kara’s text read.

 **Ok. On my way.** , I texted back.

I looked up at Dinah-as-Mom, and gave a curt nod. She nodded back. 

“I’m afraid I have to go.” I apologized.

”Want me to come with?” Mom-as-Dinah asked. I shook my head.

”Nah, I’ll be fine.” I said. I left hurriedly, and walked across the street, and knocked on the Grays’ door. It was opened by Will Gray, who looked disgruntled.

”Hey.” I said, walking past him. The living room had been cleared of furniture, and J’onn J’onnzand Sam Gray were kneeling on the floor of the living room.

”I’m looking for-“ I started to say to Will, but then Diana emerged from a side room.

”Ethan.” she said. I nodded at her and joined her in the side room.

”It’s nice to see you.” I offered.

”Uh, yes. Nice to see you, too. But this is important. I have two things to discuss with you, actually. Firstly, I wanted to let you know that I have conducted extensive interviews on Pamela Isley. It appears that Poison Ivy is a separate persona from Pamela, a Jekyll and Hyde, I think you called it.” Diana told me.

”That’s not good. Can you undo it?” I asked.

”Not me personally, and we’d need a female telepath to be able to help her, as no male can get close to her in her current state. She’s pissed off, and I haven’t seen Pamela in a long time. It’s been just Poison Ivy.” Diana admitted.

”That’s not good.” I summed up the obvious, “What’s the second thing?”

”I wanted to make sure you’re OK. J’onn’s handling the solve for this problem. I hate feeling this useless, and I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” Diana said kindly. 

“Wow. Uh, thanks. That means a lot. And I’m not really OK. The people I love have been forced into other bodies, and I just don’t know how I can help them.” I sighed. Diana touched my shoulder, and I looked up to meet her bright blue eyes.

”Sometimes you can’t help everyone.” Diana said with a sigh. 

“It sucks.” I grumbled. 

“Yes, it does.” she agreed. Footsteps sounded and I looked up to see the green Martian Manhunter enter the room.

”Sam Gray is not our culprit.” he said.

”What?” I blinked.

”Sam Gray is indeed a meta-human, but his power is not swapping minds, but rather teleportation, which he seems excited about.” J’onn reported.

”So... who’s the one doing this to them?” I asked. 

“I believe that would be Sam Gray’s daughter. It makes sense, does it not? That offspring of someone with mind powers and teleportation would have the ability to swap minds?” J’onn questioned.

”Ok, so where’s the daughter?” I asked.

“That’s the thing. In all the chaos, nobody noticed, but she’s been MIA since the big swap.” J’onn explained. 

“We need to find her, then. If she left, that means this is malicious. We need to assume she is hostile.” Diana said. She grasped my upper arm.

”We might be able to help after all.” she told me. I nodded firmly. 

“I will return to the Watchtower and attempt to track her. You two should gear up for a fight.” J’onn advised. I nodded. I looked at Diana.

”Let me grab my stuff.” I said.


	36. Quiver and Wonder Woman

Mom, Dinah, and Karen were keeping everyone distracted towards the front of the house while I pulled on my suit, the blue hood, the domino mask, the bow and arrow. 

Then, I went out to see the gorgeous Wonder Woman out in my backyard. 

“Hello. Are you ready?” she asked me. I nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s get her.” I said. 

Diana handed me an earpiece, and I put it in.

”Testing.” I said, touching it.

”This is J’onn. Earpiece functional. Diana, you’re going to want to fly northwest. She’s about seven miles from your position.” J’onn’s calm baritone filled my ear.

”Understood.” Diana said. She glanced at me slightly awkwardly.

”What?” I asked her.

”We need to fly. Do... do you have a particular way I’m supposed to hold you? I assume Kara or Karen’s flown you around.” Diana asked me.

”Well, yeah. But it’s up to you. As long as I’m not dangling, I’m fine.” I shrugged. 

“Ok.” Diana nodded, and stepped close to me. I sucked in a breath as she slipped one arm around my waist, and pressed her front into me. I couldn’t feel her breasts through the armor she wore, but if she wore anything thinner, I’d be able to feel them, what with how she was standing. 

She took off like a shot, and it was a weird feeling flying in basically a tight hug, which was unlike how Kara and Karen flew me around. But... it wasn’t bad at all. My arms were loosely around freaking Wonder Woman, so it could be a LOT worse. 

We landed at a gas station. I looked around, warily. Several customers were looking at us, stunned. Diana stepped back from me, all business instantly. Her eyes roved the customers. 

“Her.” I pointed. A young teen girl was standing there defiantly. Diana nodded, and I reached for an arrow, when strong arms locked around my neck. I choked and managed to twist free, but dropped the arrow in the process. I stared in shock at a random fat man who was giving me an apologetic look.

”The lady said that if I helped her take down whoever showed up, she’d put me in the body of a famous actor!” he apologized, and then he pulled out a gun with a trembling hand. I kicked it out of his hand and smashed my bow across his face. He crumpled, and I turned to see five more normal people coming up to me with weapons, one of them had a gun, the others random objects they obviously thought they could take me out with.

”Look, guys. She’s not going to help you.” I pointed out. The guy with the gun lifted it, and he looked much more competent than the fat man. I sighed and quickly shot an arrow into his shoulder. He screamed and fell, and I quickly shot the other people full of arrows, but I made sure they were all non-lethal places.

I turned and sprinted over to Diana, who was talking to Melissa. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, walking up. 

”She won’t switch them back.” Diana said angrily.

”Why not?” I asked curiously. 

“Because I haven’t gotten what I want!” Melissa Gray snarled. 

“Which is what?” I asked curiously.

”My dad in my bed!” she spat.

”That’s what this is about? You want to have sex with your father?” I repeated, stunned.

”I can’t control my power. I meant to switch bodies with my mother, but that didn’t work. I tried several times the following day, but none of them switched me with her. Then I learned that the people across the street had been having some kind of mass Freaky Friday. So I ran.” Melissa Gray scowled.

”Then why did you fight us?” Diana demanded.

”I’m not going to prison for being a meta!” Melissa yelled. Diana and I exchanged looks.

”Is that what you think we do?” Diana asked, “Arrest innocents?”

”Innocent meta humans, yeah.” Melissa scowled.

”We only arrest meta-humans who do bad things. That does not include you, except for this stunt you just pulled. You’re struggling to control your powers. There are people who could help you control them.” Diana explained. 

“Oh.” Melissa said in a small voice, and suddenly I could see how terrified she was. 

“Look, we just need you to switch back everyone who you switched.” I told Melissa. She nodded miserably. 

“Sure.” she said, and closed her eyes. There was a bright pink flash at her fingertips. 

“That should be everyone.” she said.

”That was pretty decent control.” I noted.

”I can’t control the switch, but once someone’s switched, I can feel them, in my mind. It was incredibly easy to release the power keeping their minds in another body.” Melissa informed us. Diana nodded. She was touching her earpiece, I noticed.

”Understood.” she said.

”Melissa, stay here. I’ll have a friend come pick you up in... nine minutes and thirty seven seconds.” Diana said. Melissa nodded. Diana turned to me.

”Ready?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Let’s go back.” I said. Diana grabbed me, and we flew up into the air, back towards the people we cared about.


	37. Back to Normal?

When Diana and I returned back to my parents’ house, I was surprised when the raven-haired super-heroine kissed my cheek. 

“I have to get Melissa to J’onn. I enjoyed working with you.” she smiled, and then flew off. I was left staring after her with a faint, surprised smile. 

I quickly changed out of my gear and pulled on some ordinary clothes, then walked into the house to find that the women looked disoriented.

It seemed like Ella’s body had passed out, and Brian was trying to wake her. I hurried to Dinah’s body’s side, as she was slumped against the couch.

”Hey. Hey. You OK?” I asked her, brushing her cheek with my fingers. 

“It’s me.” she whispered elatedly. Dinah, the real Dinah finally, kissed my lips and I kissed her back, as Karen’s big tits squashed against my back. I turned my head over my shoulder to let her full lips kiss me, and then I stood up, and went to my mother’s side.

She was sitting in the couch, a hand to her forehead. To my surprise, though, she flung her arms around my neck and pulled me down into a tight hug, her large breasts squashing against my chest. 

Her red hair tickled my cheek, as she held me tightly. Dad was oblivious, his eyes glued to a football game. Prick.

My hand cupped Mom’s hip, and she gasped softly at the feeling of it. 

“Brian, how’s Ella?” I asked my sister’s husband, and plopped down beside my mother, who leaned her head on my shoulder, her red waves a splash of scarlet on my green T-shirt. I slid an arm around her side casually.

“She’s ok.” Brian nodded.

”Sorry, honey. Just got a little faint.” Ella stirred, and Brian helped her up onto the couch opposite the one Mom and I were cuddled up on. Kara sat down on my other side, and I kissed her gently. 

“You sure you're ok?” Brian squinted.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Unless... you feel like running to the store for some headache medicine?” Ella asked.

”Of course. I’ll go get it.” he said, and rushed from the house. Mom tugged me to my feet, and I found myself being practically dragged to the master bedroom. Ella, Kara, Dinah, and Karen came, too. 

Mom pulled me roughly against her in a kiss.

”That’s hot.” Karen groaned.

”Mmhm.” Ella agreed. 

“Dinah, honey, why don’t you go lock all the doors and knock out Ethan’s dad in an unharmful way?” Kara suggested.

”Sure thing, babe.” Dinah grinned, and kissed Kara lightly on the lips, before sashaying from the room.

”You ready for your first orgy?” Karen grinned. Ella gave a surprised gasp.

”An orgy? Seriously?” she asked.

”Oh, yes.” Mom agreed, and pulled my lips back against hers, and I reveled in her amazing body pressed against mine.

”Mmm...” Ella gasped, and I glanced towards the three girls watching intently, in time to see Kara grab my auburn-haired sister and kiss her fiercely on the lips. It took less than a second for Ella to kiss back. Karen walked towards me and Mom and I reached out my left arm for her, and my voluptuous girlfriend cuddled up beside my mother, and I groaned at the feeling of both of their incredible racks squashing against my chest (though Karen was by far bustier) as they kissed my lips together. 

I heard the sounds of Dinah entering the room, and felt her very familiar breasts against my back, and then her soft hands found the hem of my shirt, and lifted it up and over my head, momentarily breaking my kiss with Mom and Karen. 

When my shirt was discarded, I heard Dinah’s join it on the floor, and then her bare tits (as Dinah disliked bras) squashed against my bare back, and I felt her lips against the back of my neck. Kara and Ella came over to us, and I noticed my sister’s shirt as absent. I reached out with the hand that was on Karen’s back to grab a handful of her melons, and my sister kissed my cheek softly. Dinah removed her lips off of my neck, and pulled Kara towards her, and the girls were soon quickly in a passionate kiss. Karen and Mom leaned back from against me, and Ella pushed me back flat onto the bed. I watched in amazement as all the women took off their tops and bras (if they had them). 

I stared reverently at the five amazing racks before me, all different sizes. Karen’s were the biggest, and they were completely gravity defying. Probably because she was an alien. Mom’s were the second biggest, and though they had a little bit of sag, they were no less incredible. Dinah’s were third, at a DD, and they were just... beautiful. Frankly, I’d jerked off to her tits a lot in recent years, and that was only them in her sexy leather Black Canary get-up. Ella’s narrowly beat out Kara, and had just adorable little nipples. Until this trip, I’d never really studied my sister, but she was gorgeous. Kara’s were smallest, but also perkiest, and they were just... they were incredible.

“Wow.” I managed.

”Glad you like them.” Dinah smirked. 

“So... how are we doing this?” Kara asked the other girls. 

“Hmmm...” Karen said playfully. 

“I think Ethan’s happy as he is.” Ella pointed out, and I finally tore my eyes off of the five pairs of tits before me. 

“Take turns?” Mom shrugged, which drew my eyes back in to her lovely melons bouncing.

”Nah, too vanilla. What about... for our first position, Ethan’s eating his mother out while fingering Ella and Kara, fucking me, and with Karen worshipping his balls? Then we can all switch off.” Dinah suggested. My eyes bugged out.

”I’m game.” Karen smirked. The girls quickly stripped down naked, and Kara super-speed undressed me. 

Then, everyone assumed their positions. Ella and Kara moved near my hands, and I slid three fingers into each of them, and both moaned in pleasure. Mom, blushing a bit, climbed up my body to lower her smooth pussy down onto my mouth. My tongue slid inside, and I stared up at Mom’s plump derrière as my tongue investigated the soft folds of her pussy, and lapped up the juices that were very quickly soaking her. 

Then, I felt soft, plump lips wrap around my balls, and my cock throbbed.

”Mm. Ready already?” Dinah teased, and I felt her hand caress my thigh. At least, I was pretty sure it was her hand. 

Then, I felt my cock tip slowly push against Dinah’s hole, and then suddenly I was all the way inside her, and Dinah moaned loudly. 

She started bouncing on my cock wildly, and how I wished that I could see her tits heaving. A hand that felt like Kara’s ran through my hair and I started eating out my mother furiously, while adding a fourth finger to Ella and Kara, while my hands, now wet with their juices, slid in and out of their snatches. 

I could feel my worshipped balls begin to ache for release, and I was fairly sure Karen could feel it, too. 

Karen gave a particularly big lick to my balls, and I groaned into my mother’s pussy and I exploded deep inside Dinah. I heard her delighted gasp, and I felt my mother get off of my mouth. Dinah’s tongue quickly moved in to lap up my mother’s juices all over my face, and she gave me a sweet kiss.

”I haven’t taken a birth control pill in days.” she winked at me. My eyes widened, but then Dinah nudged Ella.

”You want your brother’s tongue next?” she asked. Ella nodded eagerly.

”Alright. Everyone switch!” Dinah announced.

———

Hours later, I was laying panting and half-unconscious, with the sweaty, naked bodies of five beautiful women crowded around me. Kara lay atop my chest, while Mom and Dinah laid against my chest, and Ella and Karen were sandwiched against them, my arms around them. It was incredibly hot. 

“I love you guys.” I groaned. Kara kissed me lightly, and I smiled. 

Life could not get much better than this.


	38. Jekyll and Hyde

A couple of days passed without too much sex, but come Saturday morning (the day my mother was set to renew her vows) I finally got some alone time with my family. 

Dad was out getting ready, and Ella had suggested innocently that Brian accompany him. 

Kara, Karen, and Dinah all invented excuses to leave, and I was left alone with my mother and my sister. 

I stepped close to my mother and pulled her tightly to me, enjoying the feel of her huge tits squash against my chest as we kissed passionately, her red hair tickling my cheeks as we did so. 

Ella’s hands slipped around my waist and I felt her small breasts against my chest, and her lips found the back of my neck, which she kissed repeatedly.

”God, baby brother, you’re so hot.” Ella laughed softly. I grinned against Mom’s lips, and she drew back slightly, reaching up to touch my cheek.

”Are we going to have sex?” Ella asked me.

”I don’t see why not.” I smiled.

“How kinky, huh, mom? Cheating on your husband the day you’re supposed to renew your vows, with your own son nonetheless.” Ella purred. Mom made a small sound of pleasure. 

I led my mother and sister up to the master bedroom and we all fell onto the sheets. My hands found Mom’s tank top and pulled it off. She placed a hand on the back of my head and tugged me into her bust. I started licking her breasts and she gasped with delight, her hand pushing me further into the valley between her magnificent mammaries. 

I heard the sound of kissing, and then Ella’s body draped over mine, and I realized she and Mom were kissing. Ella’s soft hand slipped inside my pants, and my hips bucked against Mom as Ella’s fingers danced along my rock hard cock. 

Sandwiched between my mother’s well-endowed body and my sister’s slender, toned one, I was very very aroused. Mom guided me out of her breasts and she stole my lips in a kiss, while Ella stayed giving me a handjob as Mom unbuttoned my jeans and pulled out my cock. Ella gave my cock’s tip a kiss while Mom kissed my lips as I massaged her large tits.

”I want this inside me.” Mom smiled, and touched my cock, which Ella was still passionately kissing.

”Sounds good to me.” I grunted. Ella pulled back from my cock and Mom slid a leg over me, and lifted herself up over my cock, and I held out my hands. She took them in hers, and she gave me a soft, loving smile as she slid down my cock. She threw her head back, moaning with delight and pleasure as my cock slowly filled her up. Ella cuddled up beside me.

”She’s so hot.” Ella shook her head jealously.

”I didn’t realize you were bi.” I commented. She gave a small shrug.

”Well, I am.” she said simply.

I sucked in a breath as Mom bounced on my cock, her tits heaving. I groaned as her pussy squeezed my cock tightly. My fingers dug into the mattress, but Ella took one of my hands, and placed it over her pussy. I started fingering my big sister. She grabbed my face and turned it towards her so we could kiss passionately while I fingered my sister and my mother bounced on my cock. 

“Unnhhh... you two... make such a good couple!” Mom gasped with pleasure. 

Ella grinned against my lips, and turned towards Mom.

”You should feel proud, then. You made both of us.” Ella smiled, running her fingers through my hair. 

Mom shuddered violently after I thrust my hips up, and I felt her orgasm wildly on my cock. 

The feeling of her pussy squeezing my cock and her juices gushing onto my cock and hips made me feel very close to cumming. When Mom placed a hand on my chest, and leaned down to kiss me, I couldn’t stop myself from shooting her full of fertile baby batter when our lips met.

———

“Bye.” Mom whispered, and we shared a lovely kiss. 

Then, Ella stepped up to me and slid an arm around my neck to tug me down into a soft, fond kiss. 

“Bye, baby brother. And FYI, next time? You’re seeding me.” she grinned at me. 

“Really?” I huffed. Ella hugged Dinah and Kara, waved good-bye to Karen, and went back inside the restaurant we’d had brunch in. Mom hugged Dinah, waved to the other two, and went to rejoin Ella, Brian, and Dad. 

I turned to my three girlfriends.

”Ready to head home?” I asked.

”Definitely. Your family’s great, but I’m ready to be back in Metropolis.” Kara said.

”Really great. In bed.” Dinah winked at me. I laughed. Karen laughed, too.

”Let’s go home.” Kara said, and squeezed my hand.

———

I carried one of the suitcases into my apartment, while Karen held the other.

I looked around the small apartment, and Kara touched my arm.

”Maybe we should look into a bigger apartment.” she suggested.

”That’s a good idea.” Dinah agreed. 

“Agreed.” Karen chimed in.

”So. House hunting tomorrow then?” I grinned. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Kara said. I nodded.

”Yeah, we need a bigger bed as well.” Dinah pointed out.

”It is a bit cramped.” I admitted.

”A bit?” Karen said dryly.

”Sorry I’m not rich.” I said a bit bitterly. Kara cupped my cheek.

”Hey. Nobody’s angry at you for not being rich.” she promised. Karen and Dinah both walked up to me, and all three girls hugged me.

”Besides, you can still help pay for the apartment.” Dinah pointed out. I nodded slowly. 

“You don’t need to put yourself down.” Karen said, and kissed me lightly. Then Kara kissed me, then Dinah. I smiled at the three women who held my heart. 

But the serene, romantic moment was ruined when there was a loud pinging. 

“What’s that?” I frowned. Kara quickly crossed to the bag sitting on the floor, and pulled out a phone.

”It’s the Watchtower. They want us there.” Kara said with a frown. Dinah and I ran to our bags to grab our gear. Kara and Karen whooshed around and put on their superhero gear. I took a bit longer than Dinah, as Karen in her skintight Power Girl costume with that heavenly boob window distracted me.

But soon, I was dressed as Quiver, and admired my other two companions. Kara had shed her glasses and put on her Supergirl outfit, the tight blue top and red skirt, showing off her smooth midriff. Her blond hair hung down loose around her shoulders.

Dinah wore her tight leather and fishnets, as well as showing off some excellent cleavage. She had on her domino mask, and her iron staff was slung over her shoulder. 

“Wanna fly Power Girl Airlines?” Karen asked me. I grinned.

”Sure.” I said. I walked forwards and squeezed Power Girl in a tight hug and kiss, and she lifted me up bridal style. She kissed me passionately. I got a glimpse of Kara and Dinah in a very similar position. Karen and I flew out off the balcony up to the Watchtower which floated in the atmosphere. 

When Karen and Kara landed, they set Dinah and I upright. To my surprise, some very well-known heroes were walking up. There was the Flash, Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow. The whole League was here!

”What’s wrong?” Dinah asked.

”Come take a look.” Batman said. I fell into step between Wonder Woman and Supergirl as we walked. My life was so cool these days.

They took us to a cell marked ‘Isley, Pamela’

The big window where you could view the prisoner was obscured by a thick wall of vines.

”Whatever mental battle was happening between Pamela Isley and Poison Ivy seems to have concluded. With Ivy as the winner.” Batman said in his famous deep growl.

“That’s not good.” I said.

”No, it is not.” Superman said. I realized abruptly that he had a ring of pink around his irises. I pretended not to notice and glanced to Batman. Pink. Aquaman? Pink. Flash? Pink. Green Arrow? Pink. Martian Manhunter? Pink. Fortunately, Diana was not pink-ringed.

”Hey, Diana. Can I talk to you?” I asked. 

“Sure.” Wonder Woman shrugged and we moved away from the group. I faced away from the group, and mouthed to her: MIND CONTROL. Her eyes widened. 

“Kara, Karen, Dinah. Come here, please.” Diana said. They came over, and I mouthed MIND CONTROL again. Their eyes widened and we all turned towards the Justice League heroes, while me and the heroines stood on the opposite side of them.

”Clark? It’s Ivy. She’s controlling you.” Kara tried to appeal to her cousin.

”Control? I love her.” Clark shook his head.

”As do I.” Oliver announced.

”Same.” Bruce said.

”I’d die for her!” Aquaman, who’s name I didn’t know, shouted.

”So I would I!” Barry announced.

”She is my one true love.” J’onn agreed. 

“We’re so screwed.” Dinah huffed. 


	39. Poisoned Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little side note, I am aware Aquaman does have actual powers, but for the sake of this chapter, his power is talking to fish.

“I’ve got Clark.” Kara said, balling her fists.

”I’ve got Barry.” Karen said, lifting her already balled fists. 

“I’ll take Bruce.” Diana said.

”Oliver.” Dinah said tersely. 

“Damn it, I’ve got Aquaman.” I huffed.

”I’ll take J’onn, too.” Kara volunteered.

”Ok. Fight!” Dinah yelled. Kara flew at Clark, Karen supersped towards Barry. Oliver and Dinah ran towards each other, and their weapons (bow and staff) clashed together. Diana leaped at Bruce, and the two of them began fighting with skills I could never dream of having.

I squared off against Aquaman. He spun his trident and I quickly notched an arrow to my compound bow and let it fly. Aquaman knocked it aside and threw his trident at me. I rolled forwards, underneath the trident and sprung up to smash my bow across Aquaman’s face. He staggered and I kicked him in the chest. He was wearing hard armor, but the force of the kick still kept him unbalanced. I ran forwards, leaped up, and punched him in the cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground.

I looked up triumphantly to see J’onn whoosh past Kara and fly towards me. Kara tried to turn, but Clark grabbed her and threw her towards the wall. 

J’onn landed in front of me, and before I could react, he put his hands on my temples.

I screamed.

———

I woke up in a chair, my arms and legs tied to it. Walking closer to me was Poison Ivy. 

“Pamela?” I croaked.

”Wrong.” she smiled as she sat in my lap, stroking my cheek. My cock was rock hard. Ivy was basically naked, except for some carefully placed leaves over her pussy and nipples. 

“Where’s Pamela?” I demanded.

”Dead.” Ivy said quite simply.

”She can’t be.” I shook my head.

”Why? Because you wuved her? You met her once in an airport. It’s not like you’ve even kissed her. But you’ve kissed me.” Ivy batted her eyes.

”Yeah, and if I recall, you poisoned me!” I said.

”Details.” Ivy waved a hand, “The point, Ethan, is that you decided so quickly that Pamela Isley was good, and I was bad.”

”You’re seriously saying that while you’re mind controlling the Justice League?” I asked in disbelief. She snapped her fingers.

”They’re free of my influence. I only took control of them so I could escape my cell.” Ivy informed me. 

“Are you still on the Watchtower?” I asked.

”Yes. But I’m not here. We’re both mental projections. We’re only conversing because of J’onn J’onnz. He’s put us in basically a shared dream.” Ivy told me, adjusting a bit in my lap. 

“Ah.” I said.

“What happened in Gotham was a mistake. I woke up connected to plants. I felt they getting hurt, heard their wails of pain. I lashed out in fear and anger, and I hurt people.” Ivy whispered.

”Yeah, you did.” I agreed.

”Why can’t you just give me a chance?” Ivy asked softly. 

“Will it turn out differently? You’re still connected to those plants.” I pointed out. Ivy looked contemplative. 

“I could see if J’onn could sever your mental link with plants.” I suggested tentatively. 

“Do you think I’d retain my plant-control powers?” Ivy asked. I shrugged.

”I have no idea. But if you agree to stop mind controlling people, I could ask him about it.” I said. 

“Alright.” she said, “I’ll wake us up. But... you’ll protect me from the League, right?”

”As long as you don’t hurt anyone anymore, I won’t let them hurt you.” I promised. Ivy smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. 

———

I startled awake, and found myself staring into Kara’s worried blue eyes. The League was standing around holding their heads, except for Oliver and Aquaman, who were knocked out.

Dinah stood by Oliver, looking pleased.

“Where’s Poison Ivy?” I asked J’onn. He studied me. It occurred to me he probably knew everything Ivy and I had discussed in the shared dream.

”She’s in one of the guest rooms. I’ll take you.” J’onn said to me kindly.

“You’re going to go see her?” Kara asked incredulously.

”Yes, I am. I think she wants redemption.” I told Kara.

”Ok. I’m coming with you.” Kara said firmly.

”So am I.” Karen said. 

”I’m with you.” Dinah agreed. 

“Alright, then.” I shook my head in amusement. J’onn escorted me and my group of gorgeous bodyguards through the Watchtower to one of the guest rooms, where Poison Ivy sat calmly on the bed.

”It’s quiet here. No plants crying out.” she greeted us. J’onn inclined his head. 

“I’m glad to hear it. If you do not mind, I’d like to try to get rid of your telepathic link to plants, as it seems very harmful to you.” J’onn said politely. 

“Ethan helped me realize it is, yes.” Ivy said, and gave me a fond smile. I heard a sound of distaste from behind me. It sounded like Kara, to be honest. 

“Alright. Hold still.” J’onn said, and touched Ivy’s temples, the both of them entering Ivy’s mind.

”Really? Poison Ivy?” Kara lifted an eyebrow.

“What?” I asked.

”She likes you.” Dinah added helpfully. 

“Seriously? I thought she was just teasing me. How do you know?” I asked, glancing at Ivy, who was still in the trance with J’onn.

”Did you see the way she looked at you right before she went into the trance? And the way she said your name? She’s got it _bad_.” Dinah chuckled.

”Very bad.” Karen agreed.

”So... what do I do about that?” I asked.

”Well, you’re not bringing her home.” Kara folded her arms.

”Why not?” Dinah spoke up.

”You’re defending her?” Kara asked, shocked.

”You heard J’onn. She’s got some harmful telepathic link. It’s not her fault.” Dinah shrugged.

”What, so it’s not her fault for attacking people?” Kara threw up her hands.

”She was being driven half-mad by the plants she was linked to being killed.” I defended Ivy. 

“She killed Pamela Isley.” Kara told me, and the force of those words admittedly hit me hard. 

She turned and left. Karen pulled me close to her for a hug, and her huge tits did make me feel a lot better. She kissed me gently. Dinah stepped up behind me, slipping her arms around me as well, so I stood between my two bustier girlfriends, their racks sandwiching me. 

“If you really want to give Ivy a chance, we’ll stand with you.” Dinah consoled me.

”Kara’s right. She did kill Pamela Isley.” I whispered. 

“She did. But you seem like the kind of guy who gives people second chances.” Karen said. I considered that.

“I think I am, yeah.” I said. Dinah kissed the nape of my neck.

”Then let’s give her a chance. But if she messes up again...” Karen left it unspoken.

”Then we lock her up.” I said firmly. Karen nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a poll. Please take it.
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/42638427


	40. House Hunting

After a couple of minutes, J’onn withdrew from Ivy, and looked at me, Karen, and Dinah.

”This will take longer than I thought. Return tomorrow morning, if you don’t mind.” J’onn told us. Ivy stood up and walked towards me, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

”Thank you for this.” she whispered.

”No problem.” I said, wrapping my arms around her bare back. 

When Ivy drew back, to my surprise, she gave me a quick kiss on the lips. 

Then, smirking, she went back to the bed and sat down for J’onn to continue. 

“Alright. We’ll be back tomorrow then.” Dinah said, slipping her hand into mine. Karen took my other hand, and we walked out of the room. 

We found Kara and Diana talking in the hallway. 

“How’d it go?” Diana asked me.

”Fine. J’onn needs more time.” I shrugged.

”How long?” Kara asked.

“Tomorrow morning he said we should come back.” Dinah answered.

”Alright, then. In that case, do you guys wanna go apartment hunting?” Kara asked me. 

“Yeah, we can.” I agreed.

———

I glanced at Kara, who was checking a sheet of paper.

”Yeah, this is it.” she said. We were all dressed in normal clothes again. Dinah wore a a clingy black tank top and blue jeans. Karen wore a clingy _white_ tank top and black jeans. Kara, breaking the trend, wore a white button up blouse and light blue jeans. She also had on her glasses.

The four of us went inside the apartment building. Kara led us to the elevator, where we rode it up to the penthouse. We emerged facing a giant window. The view over the city was absolutely incredible. I could see skyscrapers and-

“Welcome!” a voice called, interrupting my thoughts.

”Uh, hi. We’re here to look at the apartment.” Kara smiled.

”All four of you?” the realtor asked.

”Yep. We’re splitting the costs.” Dinah nodded.

”Excellent! Well, here’s the tour, then. You are standing in the great room. Great place for a TV and couch. Over here,” the realtor gestured to the same wall as the elevator, and we all turned to see a bar there, well stocked with alcohol, “is the bar. Then, up these stone steps is the master bedroom.” 

The realtor walked to the right and up some very nice stone stairs into a master bedroom. It was very visible from the living room, but was very big. 

“This is nice.” Karen said, slipping her fingers into mine.

”Now, for the other ladies, the guest bedrooms are-“ the realtor said, but Dinah cut him off.

”We’re a polyamorous group.” she said bluntly. The realtor looked surprised, but didn’t comment on that.

“I see. Well, there are three guest bedrooms down that hall. There’s a master bathroom attached to the master bedroom, of course, and another bathroom in the same hall as the guest bedrooms.” the realtor explained. 

“I think this is perfect.” Kara smiled at me.

”How much is this?” I asked worriedly. The realtor told me. 

“Thanks.” I nodded to him.

”No problem. I’ll give you four some time to discuss.” the realtor said, and walked out onto the incredible balcony, which had a fucking pool! 

I love pools.

”It’s on the pricier side.” I admitted.

“But it’s great!” Dinah beamed.

”It is, yeah.” Kara agreed, staring out the giant window.

”Thirded.” Karen smirked.

”Oh, it’s incredible, don’t get me wrong. But... do we even have enough money to cover it?” I asked.

”Hey, honey. If not, our, uh, employers can handle this.” Dinah soothed.

”Really?” I asked.

”Yeah. Bruce Wayne pays our bills. I think we’ll be just fine.” Kara laughed. I slid an arm around Kara and Dinah, and Karen stepped into the middle for a group hug. 

The realtor came back after a few minutes.

”We’ll take it.” I grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who can tell me what show the apartment I described is from, you get a prize of: a sex scene of your choosing. 
> 
> Comment with your guess, and I’ll respond with whether or not you were right.


	41. Wrapped in Ivy

The next morning, I woke up, got ready and dressed, and headed out onto my balcony. 

The girls had gone back to their own apartments to gather their things. Dinah, of course, didn’t have an apartment, as she’d moved right in with me after her divorce. 

So, she was passed out in my bed. Snoring a bit, too. I pushed the button J’onn had given me, and the Watchtower beamed me up. 

When I arrived, J’onn greeted me.

”Hello, Ethan.” he inclined his head.

”Hey, J’onn. How’s things going with Ivy?” I asked. 

“We had some complications, but everything’s ok. She no longer has the telepathic link to plants, which means she’s quite mentally stable. I did confirm, however, that Pamela Isley is truly dead. Ivy took over, and Pamela is gone.” J’onn said gently. I nodded, not too surprised, though the blow still hurt.

”What about powers?” I asked.

”She’s retained her chlorokinetic and pheromonal abilities.” J’onn briefed me. 

“So she can still do stuff with plants?” I verified. J’onn nodded.

”Alright. Can I see her?” I asked. He nodded again.

”Room 4. I’ll give you some privacy.” J’onn said. I thanked him and went to the fourth guest room, and knocked. It was opened by Ivy, still clad in nothing but those tasteful leaves. 

“Ethan!” she smiled. She opened the door the rest of the way, and tugged me in for a fierce kiss. I kissed back, a little surprised at the ferocity with which she kissed me. She started to tug me into her room. I glanced both ways down the hallway, and locked eyes with the Huntress, who was standing there smirking. Then Ivy pulled me into her room and closed the door. 

“I want you, Ethan.” she purred, running her tongue along my jaw. I groaned at the feeling of her generous bosom against my chest. She was bustier than Dinah, I realized abruptly. She tossed back her mane of red hair and pushed my face down towards her cleavage. She gasped in delight as I kissed the valley between her breasts, my hands roaming along Ivy’s sensual hips, and the way she was grinding her body against mine was stunning. 

“Ivy... are you using your powers?” I gasped, stepping back from her.

”Just a little bit. It makes the sex wild. I’m not mind controlling you. I promise.” Ivy said, and I believed her.

”Hey, how do you know sex is incredible with your pheromones just slightly turned on?” I asked as Ivy stepped back into my arms. 

“Don’t worry about that.” she said, and kissed me. I was a bit worried about that, but I kissed back. Ivy’s hands found the hem of my shirt and lifted it up over my head. Her soft, smooth hands trailed along the muscles made from hard training with Dinah. 

“You’re so hot.” Ivy groaned, and I watched eagerly as she planted soft kisses along my abs. 

“Ivy...” I groaned. She stood up, and laced her fingers with mine. Our joined hands lifted up to Ivy’s full tits, and I brushed the leaves aside, revealing her rock hard nipples. Ivy dropped her hands from mine, and I brushed aside the third leaf she was wearing. 

I reveled in her naked glory, even finding the slight greenish tinge of her skin incredibly attractive. I sucked in a breath when Ivy got down on her knees, and unbuttoned my jeans. She pulled them down me, and I stepped out of them obediently, kicking them aside, eager to see what Ivy would do next.

She kissed the skin right above the waistline I’d my boxers, and then she slowly, seductively pulled down my boxers. My big cock sprung free and Ivy gave a delighted gasp.

“You’re very nice-sized. Definitely among the best I’ve ever seen. Maybe even the best.” Ivy waggled her eyebrows at me, before she puckered her lips and gave my cock’s tip the lightest kiss she could, but it still visibly throbbed at her lips’ touch. She smirked up at me, and then she grabbed my cock with one hand and started passionately making out with my cock’s purple tip. 

My cock was throbbing like crazy, and with Ivy’s skilled lips, it wouldn’t be long until-

I let out a grunt and shot my seed down Ivy’s throat. She licked her lips.

”Now... you want my other lips to give your cock a kiss?” Ivy teased playfully. I nodded, lost in how sexy she was. How incredible she was. She pulled me in for a kiss, and despite it tasting like my own cum, I kissed back fiercely because it was Ivy. I’d do anything-

Hold on.

I stepped back, holding up a hand to block her from approaching.

”Your pheromones. They’re screwing with my head.” I said angrily.

”Ethan, I didn’t mean to!” Ivy said, “I just... I may have gone a little bit overboard on them.” 

She gestured to the door. Frowning, I peeked out the little eye hole to see Huntress slumped against the opposite wall, furiously fingering herself. She was buck naked, and I’ll admit, I watched her beautiful melons bounce for a while until I felt Ivy’s arms wrap around me. She slowly led me away from the door, and laid back on the bed, spreading her legs. 

“You sure?” I asked her, “We’ve not gone on any dates or anything.” 

“Ethan, I’m not a take forever deciding kind of girl. I want you to fuck me. We can go on dates and stuff later. For now, just make me your whore.” Ivy purred at me. I swallowed audibly and lined up my pulsating, eager member with her pussy. 

“Fuck me.” she purred and I wasted no time in slamming inside her. I did not expect the reaction I got, though. It just seemed... crazy. Her whole body arched and she started writhing like mad. I hadn’t even started thrusting yet. 

“Ivy, are you OK?” I asked, stunned.

”Your... dick. It’s coated in pheromones. D-driving me crazy.” Ivy smiled sloppily at me, and then she grabbed handfuls of her amazing breasts, groping herself as I started thrusting in and out of her tight, pheromone-soaked cock. To be honest, it was driving me absolutely mad, same as Ivy.

It was hardly any time at all before I was gushing seed inside her. I was about to apologize for such a quick explosion, when the pheromones made my cock stick straight back up again. I could go for several rounds now, after my three girlfriends trained me up, but I still usually needed a recovery period. But I’ve cummed twice, and my cock had just sprung right back up.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I resumed my thrusting into her, and she had a powerful orgasm, which caused me to explode inside her. Again. Just like last time, in two seconds, I was rock hard again.

”Unh, yes! Fill me up! Plant your seeds in my womb! Fertilize me!” Ivy shrieked. 

“How many fucking plant jokes are you going to work into your dirty talk?” I grunted, actively trying not to cum. Ivy laughed and her pussy squeezed around me, and my third load erupted inside her. I pulled out, and abruptly my dick fell limp. 

I flopped down onto the bed beside her, and she snuggled up beside me.

”That was incredible.” she breathed.

”Yeah, it was.” I murmured, rubbing her bare back, as exhaustion took me over, now that my body was no longer being pumped full of pheromones keeping me awake and horny. 


	42. Judging Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Only a few people have voted on the poll I included at the end of Chapter 39. 
> 
> The poll is not which girl gets included, it’s the order in which they’re included. So, vote for your favorite girl, yeah? 
> 
> As the results currently stand, after Diana (who’s next girl), will be Zatanna, then Killer Frost, then Hawkgirl. If you’re not a huge fan of these characters, vote in the poll. Or, if you are, and want your favorite character to be first, vote for them. 
> 
> Here’s the poll link:  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/42638427
> 
> Please vote before continuing, and if you have any specific scenarios with the girl you voted for, leave me a comment. I am very open to ideas, especially as I’ve barely begun planning the poll girls’ arcs.

I stirred, and realized that I was in Ivy’s arms, my face squashed against her bountiful breasts. 

“Hey, handsome.” Ivy murmured, stroking my hair. Her green eyes gazed down at me in adoration. It was a little unusual to not gaze into blue eyes, but I liked the difference of it.

”Hey, beautiful.” I responded.

”That was really good.” Ivy told me with a smile.

“The sex? Yeah, it was great. Your pheromones are absolutely insane.” I chuckled, sitting up off of Ivy. She slipped an arm around my neck to pull me in for a kiss, and we kissed for a while, until we were interrupted by my phone pinging. Ivy pouted, though her eyes glittered with amusement. She had very expressive eyes, I noticed. 

I reached for my phone, and picked it up to see that it was Kara calling me. I lifted it to my ear.

”Hey, Kara.” I said. Ivy smiled mischievously, and started kissing my neck and rubbing her boobs against me. I grinned down at her. 

“Hi, Ethan. Just wondering how the meeting with Ivy is going. It’s been a few hours.” Kara pointed out.

“Uh, yeah. Well, Ivy and I had sex, and then we took a nap. I should have called you’re right.” I admitted.

”Well, thanks for being honest, honey. Are you coming home soon? It’s not a cool move leaving your girlfriends to unpack by themselves.” Kara said.

”Uh, yeah. Ivy and I will be there soon. I presume you three are going to have your usual interview process?” I asked, remembering how I consulted Kara on including Dinah, and then how I consulted them both about including Karen. 

“Definitely.” Kara said. 

“Alright. See you three soon.” I said, and ended the call. Ivy leaned up to look at me.

”Interview process?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

”Yeah. Once it became apparent that I was somehow getting multiple women, we all kind of decided that the girls should have a say. Dinah and Karen like you, so you shouldn’t really have any problems.

”It doesn’t have to be unanimous?” Ivy joked.

”Nah, just a majority.” I shrugged. I slipped my arms around her smooth, bare skin, and tugged her against my chest. 

She let out a delighted gasp as we fell backwards onto the mattress, our lips mashing together as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I let her explore, enjoying the feeling of her naked body pressed against me. 

“Ivy...” I groaned, though it sounded kind of odd with our lips mashed together. 

She pulled back, smiling seductively.

”Round two?” she grinned, her eyes dancing.

”Not right now.” I said, reaching up to brush her fiery hair out of her face. 

“Hmph. Fine. I probably need a shower, anyways.” Ivy said, and climbed up out of the bed, her hips swaying as she walked into the bathroom, grinning over her shoulder at me.

It was a clear invitation, but the pheromone-infused sex had left me exhausted, and Kara was expecting me home soon. 

I couldn’t spend all day fucking Ivy, despite how much I’d like to. 

I got out of bed, and crossed to the peephole in the door to the guest room, and peered into the hallway. 

I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that the aroused Huntress had gone. Relieved because that was an awkwardness that I definitely did not need today. Disappointed because goddamn was the Huntress sexy. 

I gathered up the clothes I’d worn here, but they absolutely reeked of sex. I chuckled and went to the dresser, opening it. I pulled out the plain black T-shirt and grey sweatpants that served as the change of clothes in their guest rooms. I also grabbed a pair of boxers. 

Every room had the same outfit, according to Dinah, but I didn’t much mind. 

I got dressed and hung out on my phone until I heard the shower stop. 

Ivy came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and I smiled at her. She ran a hand through her wet red locks, and let the towel drop. I swallowed looking at the water droplets glistening on her bare skin.

”You’re so hot.” I groaned.

”Thanks, babe.” Ivy gave a teasing smile. 

She picked up my T-shirt, and completely not caring about its’ smell, she pulled it on over her naked breasts. The shirt fell just past her waist, but it occurred to me Ivy didn’t wear clothes when she arrived, she only had those leaves on before. 

She pulled out a pair of standard issue underwear for females, and wrinkled her nose.

”These aren’t very sexy.” she told me.

”Yeah, but you just need something on.” I told her. She rolled her eyes and tossed aside the panties. I watched in amusement as she snapped her fingers, and ivy curled down from the potted plant and slid along the floor to slide up her smooth legs, then settle as a pair of panties.

”Hope that’s not poison ivy.” I commented. Ivy gave me an exasperated look.

”You really think I can’t tell the difference?” she asked, smirking. 

I chuckled. 

“Alright, let’s go.” I said, and offered a hand to Ivy. She took it, our fingers lacing together, and we set off through the Watchtower. J’onn was sitting at the command desk. He looked up when we approached.

”Hello. Nice to see you so happy, Ivy.” J’onn smiled at the girl he’d helped restore to sanity. Ivy smiled back.

”Thanks, J’onn. I’m incredibly grateful for you giving me the chance to be.” Ivy smiled.

“It’s not a problem. Ethan, I presume you two are headed to your new apartment?” J’onn asked.

”You already have it programmed?” I asked in surprise.

”Kara sent me the coordinates.” J’onn shrugged.

“Huh. Yeah, that’s where we’re headed.” I nodded.

“Alright. Hop up onto the teleporter.” J’onn said. Ivy and I stepped up onto it, holding hands as we were beamed off of the space station and down to Earth.

———

Ivy and I landed squarely on the balcony. There was no ceremony, no flashing lights, just in between one instant and another, Ivy and I were on the balcony. 

I headed inside the perpetually unlocked balcony door and found Dinah dressed very similarly to Ivy, with one of my T-shirts on (as she loved stealing my clothes) and a pair of black booty shorts.

”Dinah.” I grinned.

”Hey, Ethan.” she smiled, and I pulled her towards me for a passionate kiss. She pulled back, her blue eyes bright and happy.

”Hey, Ivy.” Dinah nodded to my companion, who wiggled her fingers in a wave to Dinah. Dinah stepped back from me and bent back down to pull out a picture of me in high school from the box of stuff she was unpacking.

”Ethan... this is you, right, babe?” she asked me.

”Er... maybe.” I confessed.

”You were adorable!” she laughed.

“No, I wasn’t.” I said with a dramatic shudder. 

“Can I see?” Ivy asked politely, which was odd, as when it was just the two of us she was a much more... vivid presence. Now she seemed almost afraid to speak. Maybe she wanted to make a good impression on the girls. 

“Yeah, come here.” Dinah said. Ivy came over to see the unfortunate picture of me.

“Where did you even find that?” I sighed as the two girls shared a laugh over it, Ivy’s shyness seemingly forgotten.

”You were pretty cute.” Ivy agreed.

”How did you guys even do this this fast?” I asked, looking around at all the boxes. Dinah stared at me like I was an idiot, and then it clicked. I had two Kryptonian girlfriends with super speed, flight, and super strength. Who needs movers? 

“Hey, love!” Karen smiled, coming out of one of the guest bedrooms holding a stack of empty boxes.

”Hey.” I said, and greeted the busty girl with a quick kiss. 

“Where’s Kara?” I asked, glancing around the penthouse. 

”Food run.” Dinah answered. 

“Huh.” I said.

”While we wait, you wanna help?” Dinah asked, lifting the box of stuff.

”Yeah, come on.” I said, placing my hand on the small of her back as we walked. 

———

The ding of the elevator interrupted us. With a sigh, I got off of Dinah, offering her a hand. We’d unpacked very little of the box, before we fell onto the bed, and made out passionately. 

Ivy, Karen, and Kara all clearly noticed as we came into the living room. Kara had a take out bag of Big Belly Burger.

She handed out burgers and fries, and we all ate happily on the floor, Ivy sitting on my immediate right, while the other girls were a bit more spread out.

”So. How do you want to do this interview?” I asked Kara, Karen, and Dinah.

”I think that we should do it without you present.” Kara said, staring icily at Ivy. 

“Works for me.” Dinah shrugged.

I shrugged.

”Alright.” I said, and walked out onto the balcony, where I could not hear anything happening inside. 

Instead, I leaned against the railing, and looked out at the incredible view of the city. I was breathing in the fresh air, and just enjoying myself. 

I loved this city. 

———

After about ten minutes, Kara joined me on the balcony, and leaned against the railing beside me.

”Well?” I asked. 

“Dinah and Karen overruled me.” Kara said in a slightly unhappy voice. 

“Do you really not like Ivy?” I asked.

”She hurt people, Ethan. She took over Gotham, and she took over the Justice League’s minds. How is everyone ok with that?” Kara shook her head in exasperation.

”Kara... I don’t think Ivy’s the one who hurt those people. She was being driven insane by her telepathic connection to plants.” I said, “Who she is now is a woman just trying to make amends for her errors, and you can’t see past what she was. I’m not blaming you, but, try to see it from her perspective.” I said, glancing at my girlfriend. 

“Maybe. I just don’t think I can trust her. Especially not with you.” Kara said, her eyes vulnerable.

”Hey. I’m not going anywhere.” I promised. Kara gave me a sad look.

”You can’t know that. I’m one of the strongest people on the planet, and even I can’t protect you from everything. You could die in a car accident. You could get blown up by a supervillain. I can’t save you from everything, and if anything happened to you, Ethan, I would shatter.” Kara whispered. 

“Kara...” I said, stunned at how serious she’d gotten. She stepped close to me, and our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“I love you so much, Ethan. I can’t imagine living without you now.” Kara said softly.

”I love you, too, Kara.” I said. I touched her cheek gently, and she leaned her head against my hand. 

A boom pierced the quiet moment, and I heard a loud gasp, and saw Kara’s veins had turned green, and a shimmering green dust was in the air. 

Kara fell to her knees, coughing. I knelt down beside Kara, but she pushed me backwards.

”I’m fine.” she said in a hoarse voice. My back was against the railing, and the second boom startled me. I slipped over the railing. I heard Kara scream as I hurtled downwards. 

I knew this was the end for me. Kara couldn’t fly, as the Kryptonite in the air was sapping her strength. Who had released a Kryptonite bomb? What the hell was happening?

It was a shame I would never find out. 

I closed my eyes as I fell, preparing myself for the end. 

**To be continued...**


	43. Missing

I was bracing for the end, but then someone caught me. I opened my eyes in surprise to see Diana holding me.

”Diana.” I breathed in relief.

”What happened?” Diana asked. I wrapped my arms tightly around Diana, and she squeezed me back, in a mid-air hug. 

“I don’t know. Someone set off a Kryptonite bomb. Kara’s on the balcony poisoned by it.” I explained. Diana flew upwards and we landed on the balcony. But... 

“Where’s Kara?” I asked. 

“Perhaps she has been taken inside.” Diana suggested.

I frowned as Diana and I walked into the apartment. 

Things were worse inside. A wooden stake was laying on the floor. Dinah was out cold on the floor, and Ivy was sprawled on the stone steps leading up to the master bedroom, also unconscious.

“What the hell happened?” I asked in stunned surprise.

“Not a clue. I’m sure Dinah or Ivy might know, though.” Diana answered me. I nodded and she hurried to Dinah’s side and shook her awake.

”D-Diana?” she stirred.

”Dinah.” I breathed in relief, and reached down to grasp her hand in mine.

“Ethan.” she sighed, and some of the tension went out of her shoulders.

”What happened?” I asked her, kneeling down beside her. 

“I... I don’t remember. I heard the bomb go off. Then I woke up.” Dinah shrugged.

”Where’s Karen?” I asked Dinah.

”I... I don’t know.” Dinah said, and I pulled her against my chest reassuringly, and rested my chin on top of her head. 

“Ok. Ok. We’ll figure it out.” I assured her. 

Diana went over to Ivy to wake her, and I rubbed Dinah’s back comfortingly. 

“I don’t need to be coddled.” Dinah said stubbornly.

”It’s not coddling, D. I’m making sure you’re OK.” I told her with a small eye roll. 

“I’m fine.” Dinah insisted. Reluctantly, I let go of my blond bombshell girlfriend, and pulled out my phone.

I dialed Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle.

”Hi, Ethan. What’s up?” her familiar voice asked.

”Oh, not much. I was wondering if you could find someone for me.” I said.

”Oh! Sure, give me a second.” Barbara said. There was some scuffling and I think she said something like ‘Move, Helena’ and then she was back. 

“Ok. Who am I finding for you?” Barbara asked me.

”Kara and Karen.” I said. 

“Um... you lost two Kryptonians?” Barbara asked me skeptically.

”Uh, yeah. It’s a long story, but I can’t find them.” I said. 

“Alright. Let’s see.” Barbara said. 

After a minute, she spoke again.

”Alright. They’re not in the same location. Karen’s in Metropolis, in LexCorp. Kara’s not on the map.

”What do you mean Kara’s not on the map?” I repeated. 

“She’s not on Earth.” Barbara affirmed.

”Shit. Uh, a Kryponite bomb went off in the city. Can you track it’s’ origin?” I asked her.

”Do I look like your personal computer?” Barbara asked, but she said it lightly and... flirty?

”Dunno. Can’t see you right now.” I grinned.

”Alright, the Kryptonite bomb originated from LexCorp.” Barbara told me.

”Ok.” I breathed out.

”Let me guess, you’re about to break into there and recover Karen?” Barbara asked knowingly.

“Possibly.” I admitted.

”You lost Kara and Karen. That just leaves Dinah, right? That’s not enough to fight Lex Luthor.” Barbara told me.

”Well, Diana and Ivy are here, too.” I said defensively. 

“Oh, yeah. I heard about your relationship with Poison Ivy.” Barbara said.

”It’s just Ivy now.” I mumbled.

”Doesn’t really matter. I’m sending assistance your way.” Barbara told me in a no-nonsense way.

”Hey, I don’t need back-up. I have freaking Wonder Woman on my side!” I said.

”Ok, ok. Just... be careful.” Barbara insisted.

”I will.” I promised her. 

I hung up the phone and glanced up at the three women there. Ivy and Dinah still looked a bit woozy, but Dinah was on her feet.

”Alright. So, we have two problems. One, Karen’s located at LexCorp. Two, Kara’s not on Earth.” I briefed them. They all looked surprised, but then quickly got serious.

”We can look into Kara’s disappearance later, but right now, Karen is at LexCorp, which means she probably needs our assistance.” Diana said.

”Gotcha. We’ll get our gear.” I said.

———

A half hour later, Wonder Woman kicked open the doors to LexCorp. Black Canary and I followed suit, with Poison Ivy on our rear. Ivy had reclaimed the mantle of Poison Ivy, this time as her superheroine name, and had shed her clothes to return to just the tasteful leaves. 

She had added a domino mask made out of leaves, modeled after Dinah’s, I’m guessing. She looked adorable in it. 

With her, she brought several seeds, and she threw them across the lobby floor. Fully grown plants sprouted of them, and the vines made quick work of five of six security guards.

I shot another one with an arrow, Dinah took one out with a smash of her staff, and Diana had four guards on the ground. I hurried towards her, and to my surprise, she grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. 

A laser beam whooshed past my head. 

“Thanks.” I said in relief. The four of us turned to look at the origin of the laser beam, and saw a metallic green robot standing there. Or, at least, I thought it was a robot, but then its’ head opened and revealed a bald man’s head. 

“I’ve been expecting you.” he said dramatically, and with a wry grin. 

I notched an arrow, Dinah lifted her staff, Diana whirled her lasso, and Ivy’s vines gathered around her feet. 


	44. LexCorp

Lex Luthor, in his powerful Lexosuit, chuckled at us. His helmet closed, and he lunged forwards. Vines tugged at his right arm, but with a savage yank, he tugged himself free. 

I let my arrow fly and it hit his armor before bouncing off. Diana’s lasso grabbed his left arm, and Ivy’s vines grabbed his right arm. Dinah ran forwards and drove her staff into the chest of the Lexosuit, but a roar came from within it, and it tore free of its’ binds, sending Diana flying across the room, where she crashed into me, and snapping Ivy’s vines. 

Diana climbed off of me, and I clambered up to my feet, and we stood beside each other. I saw the Lexosuit pick up Dinah and throw her across the room savagely, but Ivy’s vines caught her gently. She tumbled to the floor mostly unhurt. 

I notched an exploding arrow and sent it flying towards the hole in the Lexosuit that Dinah’s staff had made, but the Lexosuit lifted it’s hand and caught the arrow. It exploded, but did nothing to the sturdy metal of the Lexosuit, designed to fight Kryptonians. 

Diana charged forwards, then slid under the Lexosuit, lassoed both legs, and yanked it to its’ knees. Vines spread up it, tangling around it’s neck and arms, preventing it from moving. It struggled, but nothing amounted of it. I lined up a netting arrow and shot it, tangling the Lexosuit in a net. Dinah, back on her feet, stalked forwards, placed her lips right in front of the helmet, and screamed. Her Canary Cry shredded the helmet, and Lex Luthor’s bald head was revealed. I stalked forwards and punched him.

He snarled up at me.

”Where is Power Girl?” I growled. 

“In my lab.” he spat.

”Thank you.” I said gruffly. Dinah flanked me while Diana and Ivy restrained Lex.

Dinah and I walked into the elevator, where I pushed the button labeled Laboratory.

”Why do you always get to push the button?” Dinah teased as the doors shut. I chuckled, shaking my head in amusement. 

The elevator lifted up to the floor named Laboratory. When the elevator stopped, I reached for an arrow, notching it to my bow. Dinah readied her staff, but the doors swung open to reveal an empty lab, except for an operating table where Karen laid, naked. 

I definitely didn’t like knowing other people saw my girlfriend naked. Dinah and I crept closer warily, and I saw Karen looked slightly different.

Her hair was much longer now, luscious blond waves falling down past her breasts, which, speaking of, looked a good bit bigger, and her waist was smaller while her hips were larger. What the hell had Lex Luthor done to her?

I shook her awake gently. Her blue eyes opened, blinking in confusion, and then she saw me, a relieved smile lit up her face.

”Ethan.” she murmured, and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back, feeling Karen’s new and improved tits squash against my chest. 

“Karen. Oh, god. What did they do to you?” I asked as she stood.

”I don’t... I don’t know. Last thing I remember was a loud boom. Then I woke up here, with you.” Karen blinked. Dinah and I exchanged despairing looks. If Karen didn’t know how she’d gotten here, maybe we might never find out. 

Dinah and I, joined by a naked Karen, made our way back to the elevator, where Karen leaned against my chest. 

I held her in my arm, rubbing her hip gently as we stood there. 

The doors swung open, and I found Lex Luthor knocked out on the floor, while Diana and Ivy stood waiting for us.

”You got her!” Diana beamed.

”Oh, and she’s naked.” Ivy grimaced.

”Yes, I might be.” Karen agreed. 

Dinah snorted.

”We should find Kara, then.” Diana pointed out. I nodded.

”Agreed.” I said. Karen slid her arms around me tightly.

”I’ll fly you back.” she smiled, and then kissed me. 

———

Karen emerged from the master bedroom. Her new long hair was still wet from her shower, and she wore a tank top and jeans, both of which were even clingier than usual. We were all back in normal clothes, even Diana, which was a bit jarring to see her sitting on my couch in a blouse and pants. 

“So. What happened to Kara?” Karen asked the group.

”Barbara scanned for her. She’s not on Earth.” I explained to Karen.

“So... Kara’s in space?” Ivy lifted an eyebrow.

”Possibly.” Diana nodded.

”Possibly?” I repeated.

”There are other places she could be. An alternate reality, for example.” Karen pointed out. 

“I suppose it’s also possible someone is hiding Kara’s signal from the scans.” Dinah admitted. 

“How could we possibly know which one it is?” I sighed. 

“That’s the important question. There’s infinite alternate realities she could have been taken to. She could be on any planet in the infinite expanse of space. Or she could be in a warehouse with technology masking her. It would take a thousand life times to search everywhere.” Diana said sadly.

”Can you like, track her into an alternate reality or through space?” I asked. Diana and Dinah exchanged looks. After a moment, Dinah walked over to me, and sat down beside me on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me, and I realized abruptly that there wasn’t a whole lot of hope for finding Kara. 

I wrapped my arms around Dinah and let my girlfriend comfort me. She rubbed my back and whispered soft assurances while I struggled with the sudden sadness welling up inside me. 

“I’ll see what we can do, but... I’d prepare for the worst.” Diana said softly. I gave her a nod of thanks.

”T-thank you.” I said shakily. She nodded understandingly and walked to the elevator. Ivy stood up.

”I’ll help you look.” she volunteered, and hurried after Diana, who looked surprised at Ivy’s offer, but didn’t refuse the assistance. 

Alone with just Dinah and Karen, I couldn’t stop myself from breaking down in tears. 

“I should... I should call Clark. Let him know.” I said weakly.

”I’ll handle that, baby.” Karen said softly, and went to grab her phone. I slumped against Dinah, and she held me tightly.

”I’m so sorry, Ethan. I hope Diana and Ivy find something. I really do.” Dinah whispered, running a hand through my hair. 

“I don’t know how I can do this without her.” I said softly.

”She’s your first girlfriend. I get it. She’s my first girlfriend, too.” Dinah said in a shaky voice. 

“I think I want to go to sleep.” I said, overcome by a very sudden sadness, knowing that Kara left a very big hole in Dinah and I. 

“I’ll come with you.” Dinah told me. I nodded my thanks, and the two of us stumbled towards the bed, weary with sadness. 


End file.
